The Wedding Lullaby
by Srta. Ines Black
Summary: Tudo começou com um jogo que acabou num casamento. Será que Harry e Ginny conseguiram cantar uma cantiga de ninhar? Reviews please :D UA
1. Chapter 1

**_Olá, mais uma adaptação. Espero que gostem :)_**

**__**_Adaptação do livro **The Wedding Lullaby, **de _

**Melissa Martinez McClone...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopse (contra-capa):<strong>

_De uma marcha nupcial... a uma cantiga de ninar!_

A _socialite _Ginny Weasley só encontrou o atraente milionário Harry Potter uma vez: no dia em que se casaram! Tratava-se de uma aposta... de um casamento que duraria apenas uma noite. Deslumbrada pela fantasia romântica, Ginny entregou sua virgindade ao doce e sedutor marido.

Harry duvidava que Ginny teria voltado a procurá-lo se não tivesse precisado de ajuda. Ao saber que teriam um filho, ele propôs um casamento de verdade. Mas o que ele não sabia é que, daquela vez, Ginny não se contentaria com nada menos do que um casamento por amor...

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo:<strong>

— Estou orgulhoso de mim — declarou Draco Malfoy com um sorriso de satisfação. — Neste ano, eu me superei.

— Eu, mais do ninguém, posso afirmar isso — retrucou Harry Potter diante da capela Ninho do Amor, em Reno, no Estado americano de Nevada, onde bastava um homem e uma mulher se apresen tarem para casar para a cerimônia ser realizada.

Draco era um playboy em toda extensão da pala vra. Não fazia nada na vida exceto assistir ao cres cimento da fortuna que havia recebido como herança e que estava aplicada em um fundo de investimento. Em seu aniversário, ano após ano, seus amigos se reuniam para comemorar a data, primeiro de abril, também conhecida como dia da mentira. Nessas oca siões, duas pessoas da turma eram escolhidas para _viver _uma aventura idealizada pelo extravagante an fitrião em troca de um prêmio. Naquele ano, a idéia do aniversariante seria sor tear um casal, em um jogo de dados, e promover o casamento naquele mesmo dia com anulação mar cada para o dia seguinte.

Lançados os dados, Harry tirou um par de seis. A garota que tirou os mesmos números tornou-se auto maticamente sua noiva. Agora tudo que eles precisavam fazer era dizer sim.

Draco cuidou dos preparativos, desde a compra do anel para a noiva até o aluguel do terno para o noivo. Também se encarregou da reserva de um ho rário para a cerimônia e da contratação de um ad vogado para estabelecer os termos do acordo com to tal separação de bens e para acompanhar os proce dimentos de anulação.

Não que a fortuna de Harry fosse fruto de herança como acontecia com os demais. Tratava-se de dinhei ro ganho a custa de inteligência, trabalho e muita perseverança.

— Ainda não é tarde demais para voltar atrás — Draco desafiou o amigo no último instante.

A multa, caso o participante desistisse do jogo, se ria de dez mil dólares a serem doados a uma insti tuição de caridade da escolha do aniversariante. O valor era propositalmente alto porque qualquer tipo de desistência significaria fugir ao espírito da festa.

— Você chegou longe — disse Draco e bateu no ombro do outro.

Era verdade. O objetivo de vida de Harry, desde criança, era provar às crianças ricas com quem havia crescido que ele não era apenas o filho da governanta dos Malfoy's. Naquele ano, graças ao convite de Henry para seu aniversário, ele teve essa chance. Agora estava prestes a casar com Ginny Weasley, uma adorável garota que era destaque frequente nas colunas sociais de Chicago.

Eles haviam se conhecido aquela tarde apenas, mas para Harry ela era perfeita. O tipo de mulher que sonhava para ter como esposa: bonita, refinada e bem-relacionada. Talvez pudesse convencê-la a na morá-lo a fim de se conhecerem em vez de anularem o casamento sem se darem uma chance. O pastor se aproximou.

— Podemos começar?

Harry assentiu com a cabeça e ele fez sinal para um músico que iniciou os acordes da canção _Love Me Tender _com sua guitarra. Hermione Granger, outra con vidada de Draco, que havia sido escolhida para ser a dama de honra da noiva, deu o primeiro passo em direção ao altar.

— E sua última oportunidade para desistir - sus surrou Draco.

Harry o ignorou. Assim como ignorou o pulsar de senfreado de seu coração e as gotas de suor que lhe umedeceram a fronte ao ver Ginny desfilando pela nave, atrás da amiga, com um vestido de renda e cetim e um buquê de rosas vermelhas.

Nenhuma outra noiva lhe parecera mais bonita. Ginny era a mulher de seus sonhos. E ela estava lhe sorrindo, tímida, com os cabelos ruivos realçados pela tiara de lantejoulas e pelo véu.

No topo do altar, ela lhe estendeu a mão e pousou os olhos azuis nos dele. Tudo que Harry desejou, na quele momento, foi esquecer que estavam vivendo uma farsa.

A mão de Ginny era delicada e macia. Ele a se gurou com carinho e sorriu.

Ao menos por uma noite, ela lhe pertenceria!

* * *

><p>Então o que acharam? Merece comentários? :)<p>

Beijos espero comentários :)


	2. Capitulo I

Boa leitura :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO I<em>**

Ela havia conseguido. Quase sem dinheiro e sozinha, percorreu quatro mil qui lômetros para alcançar seu objetivo.

Ginny sorriu pela primeira vez após um período de quatro meses. Estava tão satisfeita consigo mes ma que sentiu ímpetos de rir alto. Olhou para o céu ao sentir algumas gotas de chuva caírem em seu rosto. Não devia estranhar. Oregon era conhecido por seu tempo chuvoso.

Permaneceu alguns instantes em tranquila con templação, mas logo se obrigou a entrar no prédio. Em vez de molhada de chuva, Harry poderia pensar que ela andara chorando. O que era a mais pura verdade.

Mas seus dias de lágrimas estavam prestes a se rem relegados ao passado. Havia muito a ser feito. Não valia a pena se entregar à autopiedade. Era preciso seguir adiante. Com o queixo erguido, Ginny entrou na fortaleza de cimento e de vidro. Ali, em uma das salas, ela o encontraria. O pensamento a fez estremecer.

Ajeitou a alça da mochila no ombro e puxou a mala com rodinhas pela calçada. Parecia incrível, mas tudo que lhe restara de uma vida que não mais existia estava guardado naquela bagagem.

A tristeza ameaçou dominá-la, mas foi firmemente afastada. Daquele dia em diante, só olharia para o futuro. O passado era passado. Desde que lhe des sem uma chance de construir um novo presente...

Ginny respirou fundo, passou a mão pela capa de chuva para retirar o excesso de água e indagou sobre a localização da Potter Global Investments, mais conhecida como MGI, a empresa de propriedade de Harry.

No elevador, Ginny ajeitou os cabelos com os de dos e tirou a capa. A blusa, embora amassada, estava seca. Assim como parte da calça comprida, porque do joelho para baixo elas estavam encharcadas tanto quanto os sapatos e as meias.

O elevador parou no décimo-segundo andar e ela desceu com a respiração suspensa.

— Bom dia — a recepcionista a cumprimentou com um sorriso. — Posso ajudá-la?

— Gostaria de falar com Harry. Quero dizer, sr. Potter.

— Seu nome?

— Ginny Weasley.

A mulher verificou uma lista no computador e tor nou a se dirigir a Ginny.

— A senhora marcou hora?

— Não.

— Qual é sua empresa?- Ginny engoliu em seco.

— Eu...

Sob o olhar atento da recepcionista, Ginny sentiu uma onda de pânico ameaçá-la. Precisava dizer algo que favorecesse sua entrada na sala de Harry. Não podia ser impedida de vê-lo.

— Sou a esposa dele.

A recepcionista arregalou os olhos.

— Esposa?

— Ex-esposa, para ser correta — Ginny explicou, corada.

No mesmo instante, a recepcionista pressionou um botão e se comunicou com a secretária.

— Debbie, a ex-esposa do sr. Potter está aqui. Sem disfarçar o interesse, a recepcionista ficou olhando e sorrindo para Ginny enquanto aguardava a resposta.

— Obrigada.

Ginny sentiu o coração bater mais rápido. Parecia ter passado uma eternidade até que a funcionária devolvesse o fone ao gancho.

— Por favor, dirija-se àquela porta. O sr. Potter já irá recebê-la. Se quiser, pode deixar sua bagagem comigo.

Ginny agradeceu com um sorriso mecânico e se encaminhou para a porta. Não conseguia entender como estava conseguindo andar. O ar lhe faltava. Em nenhum outro momento de sua vida, sentira-se mais constrangida.

Obrigou-se a respirar fundo e a girar a maçaneta. Calma ou não, era preciso prosseguir e dizer a Harry tudo que viera para lhe dizer.

Uma jovem loira com um vestido azul-marinho a recebeu.

— Sra. Potter? Como vai? Sou Debbie Taylor, a secretária de Harry. — A moça hesitou. — Desculpe a pergunta, mas a senhora é realmente a ex-esposa dele?

— Sou — Ginny respondeu em dúvida, agora, se a mulher era _apenas _a secretária de Harry. Não que isso fosse de seu interesse, é claro. — Meu nome é Ginny Weasley. Muito prazer.

— Prazerem conhecê-la. Desculpenossa surpresa. Harry nunca contou que tinha sido casado.

Parecia ser um comportamento padrão, Ginny pen sou ao se lembrar de seu ex-noivo, Dean Thomas que também havia se esquecido de sua existência.

— Nosso casamento foi uma brincadeira. Uma aventura.

Debbie a conduziu por vários corredores. Pelas por tas abertas, Ginny pôde admirar a decoração da sala de conferências e de alguns escritórios. Sóbrias e ele gantes. Exatamente o que ela esperava de Harry. A harmonia era perfeita desde o carpete verde-oliva até os móveisem cerejeira. Haviavasos com plantas por toda parte e belíssimas telas a óleo.

Chegaram diante de uma porta com o nome de Harry em letras douradas. A secretária abriu-a e pe diu que Ginny se acomodasse.

— Por favor, fique à vontade. Harry está em uma reunião, mas não deve demorar. Posso lhe servir um café ou uma água?

— Não, obrigada.

— Se quiser algo, basta me chamar.

_Quero minha vida de volta. Preciso de Harry, _Ginny pensou ao mesmo tempo que se sentava em uma das cadeiras que havia junto à mesa. Queria que Harry não demorasse. Queria acabar logo com aquilo.

O escritório a surpreendeu. Não pela decoração, porque já esperava que fosse luxuosa, mas por estar na mais perfeita ordem. Não havia nem sequer uma página de jornal ou uma folha de papel fora do ali nhamento. Impecável. Jamais imaginara que Harry fosse tão organizado. Não quando o vira deixar uma trilha de roupas no chão do motel ao caminhar em direção a ela e atirar seu vestido de noiva de qualquer jeito em uma cadeira.

Seu casamento durou apenas algumas horas. Fi caram juntos uma noite. Uma única, mas gloriosa noite. Ao acordar, na manhã seguinte, ela sentiu falta do calor e da segurança dos braços de Harry. Um mo mento de felicidade, porém, não alterava o fato de que eles continuavam a ser completos desconhecidos.

De que adiantava que Harry tivesse sido gentil e carinhoso? Que a tivesse mimado e feito com que ela se sentisse amada? Que ela o visse sorrindo todas as noites quando fechava os olhos? Sabia que nada do que acontecera significava algo à luz do dia.

Por mais que quisesse acreditar em romance e em amor à primeira vista, Ginny sabia que não bastava partilhar uma cama por algumas horas para duas pessoas, sem mais nada em comum, se apaixonarem.

Mesmo que aquelas horas tivessem sido as melho res de sua vida.

Sua viagem ao Oregon não tinha nada a ver com o amor, o sexo ou a magia daquela única noite. Tinha a ver com o futuro. Harry Potter podia ser um estranho, mas era a única pessoa que poderia aju dá-la nas atuais circunstâncias.

Os segundos estavam parecendo horas. Ela deve ria ter trazido algo para comer.

Por fim, a porta foi aberta.

—Ginny?

O som da voz de Harry lhe provocou um arrepio. Embora eles mal se conhecessem, aquela voz más cula e intensa permanecia gravada em sua mente.

Precisou engolir em seco ao vê-lo de calça azul-marinho, camisa branca de mangas compridas e gra vata. Já o vira de smoking, já o vira sem roupa. Ago ra o estava vendo como o executivo de sucesso que ele era.

Harry era ainda mais atraente do que se lembrava. Por um momento, sentiu ímpetos de correr para seus braços, mergulhar as mãos em seus cabelos pretos e revoltados, e pedir que ele fizesse dar certo. Mas se conteve. Embora tivesse vindo a Harry para pedir ajuda, ela não confiava em ninguém a não ser em si mesma.

— Precisava dizer a elas que fomos casados? Harry não a cumprimentou, não quis saber como

estava passando. Não lhe deu nem sequer um sor riso. Ginny tentou não levar a falta de cortesia a sério.

— Escapou. Tive receio de que não fossem permi tir minha entrada.

— Agora serei obrigado a dar explicações.

— Desculpe-me.

Harry estreitou os olhos.

— Você não deveria estar com Draco e sua turma passeando pelas vinícolas de Bordeaux?

Ela não fazia mais parte da turma de Draco e desconhecia seu paradeiro.

— Eu decidi não acompanhá-los.

— No ano que vem, talvez.

Ginny deu de ombros. No ano seguinte, seu di nheiro daria apenas para uma garrafa de vinho. Se ela tivesse sorte, é claro.

— Nunca se sabe.

Harry apoiou-se no canto da mesa.

— O que a traz à cidade das rosas?

Ela ensaiou aquela cena milhares de vezes. Olhou nos olhos cor de esmeralda que não condiziam com a firmeza do queixo e com o porte atlético. Verdade fosse dita, Harry parecia mais um desportista do que um milionário do mercado financeiro.

— Vim ver você.

Ele pestanejou, pego de surpresa pela sinceridade de Ginny.

— Depois de todos esses meses? Ginny fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Confesso que não a esperava. Quantos meses passaram? Quase quatro, não? Sem nem sequer uma palavra, um e-mail, um telefonema.

— A recíproca é verdadeira — Ginny respondeu. — Além disso, nós não prometemos manter contato quando nos separamos.

— Sou forçado a concordar com você.

— Eu tinha intenção de contatá-lo — Ginny pros seguiu —, mas quando voltei para Chicago... — _O mundo desmoronou sobre mim. Foi muito pior do que eu havia imaginado._

Ginny baixou os olhos. Nada estava saindo como planejara. Queria contar a verdade a Harry sobre ela e sua mãe estarem afundando mais rápido que o _Titanic, _mas não tinha coragem. O orgulho a impedia de admitir a tolice que cometera. Como explicar que quando pensava que as coisas não poderiam ficar pior, elas ficaram?

— Problemas de família inesperados exigiram mi nha total dedicação.

Não era a verdade completa, mas também não era uma mentira.

Os olhos de Harry pareceram penetrar na alma de Ginny. Desde sua noite de núpcias, ela não se sentia tão vulnerável.

— Sinto muito por não tê-lo procurado antes. Harry cruzou os braços.

— Então?

O tom de acusação a deixou rígida.

— Então o quê?

— O que pretende me contar primeiro? Que está sem dinheiro ou que está grávida?

Ele a observou com atenção. Ginny precisou de um minuto inteiro para recuperar o controle. Por mais que tentasse não dar demonstração, seus olhos azuis diziam que ela não esperava que Harry esti vesse a par de seus segredos.

A vitória, contudo, teve um sabor amargo para Harry. Não sentiu nenhum prazer ao presenciar o estado de choque de Ginny embora sua vida tivesse se transformado em um inferno desde o encontro em Reno.

— Como você soube? — Ginny perguntou com um fio de voz.

Um nó se formou na garganta de Harry.

— Ouvi uma história a seu respeito e decidi in vestigar mais a fundo.

—- Não entendo — Ginny murmurou, trémula. — Você sabia que eu estava grávida e não me procurou? Não tentou descobrir se...

— A criança era minha?

Mesmo que o detetive que ele contratou não lhe tivesse contado, bastaria um olhar para Ginny para ele ter certeza, mas queria ouvir as palavras de sua própria boca.

— Por que não checou sobre a paternidade também?

Ao menos Ginny não havia perdido seu jeito atre vido de ser, Harry pensou, admirado. Porque parecia incrível que ela tivesse enfrentado a crise financeira e emocional que se abateu sobre sua família, quando foi acostumada, durante toda sua vida, ao luxo e ao conforto.

Harry obrigou-se a endurecer o coração. Não podia baixar a guarda nem sequer por um instante. Porque com Ginny, um instante bastava. Desde que a teve, nunca mais conseguiu tirá-la de seu pensamento. A lição foi dura. Não pretendia repeti-la.

— Ela é minha? — Harry repetiu.

— Sim.

Um bebê. O filho dele. Ouvir alguém lhe dizer que Ginny estava grávida era uma coisa. Ter a confir mação da própria Ginny era outra.

Não esperava ser pai. Não naquele momento ao menos. Mas agora que o fato estava consumado, que ria ser para seu filho tudo que seu pai não havia sido para ele. A emoção mal o deixava respirar.

Na verdade, se Ginny não o tivesse procurado, ele teria ido para Chicago para falar com ela. Estava preparado para enfrentar a situação. Seu advogado o alertou para a probabilidade de Ginny exigir uma pensão.

Isso não seria problema. Ele estava disposto a pa gar o que ela estipulasse, desde que seu direito de participar da vida de seu filho ficasse assegurado.

De repente, porém, uma pequena participação não lhe parecia suficiente. Não queria ser pai apenas por algumas horas em fins de semana alternados e ter de escolher entre as férias de inverno ou de verão quando seu filho crescesse.

— Como aconteceu?

— Você sabe...

— Nós tomamos precauções.

— Nenhum contraceptivo é cem por cento seguro — Ginny respondeu, sem jeito.

Harry hesitou.

— Você queria que acontecesse? Ginny baixou os olhos.

— Não. Para ser sincera, não sei. Eu estava em um beco sem saída.

Sem saída? Ela não poderia ter planejado um mé todo mais eficiente para se salvar da falência!, Harry pensou. Por outro lado, ele também havia unido o útil ao agradável ao concordar com o jogo proposto por Draco Malfoy. Porque um casamento com uma garota que ele acreditava pertencer à alta-roda também lhe seria conveniente.

Ele não tinha como saber, na ocasião, que Ginny não podia ser a mulher de seus sonhos. Ninguém, aliás, deveria estar a par ainda de que o pai de Ginny havia gastado toda sua fortuna e fugido com a amante.

— O bebê é seu. Eu nunca estive com outro homem. Harry chamou-se de tolo mais uma vez. A farsa deveria ter encerrado após a cerimônia na capela do cassino, antes de eles irem para o hotel. Mas subir para o quarto e carregá-la nos braços até a cama parecia certo, depois de terem se casado. Em nenhum momento lhe ocorreu que Ginny pudesse ser virgem.

Agora ela estava pobre e sozinha e seu estado era responsabilidade dele.

Harry examinou-a ostensivamente e não notou ne nhuma mudança em seu corpo. Talvez porque esti vesse sentada. Apenas os seios pareciam um pouco maiores. Não dava para ver o abdômem porque a blusa estava por fora da calça.

— Está vendo algo de seu interesse? — Ginny lhe chamou a atenção, irritada.

— Conseguiu localizar seu pai? — Harry mudou de assunto. — Ou ele continua esbanjando por aí o que sobrou de sua herança?

— Nunca mais soube dele. — Ginny cruzou as mãos sobre o colo e suspirou. — Por que está fazendo isso comigo?

— Por que demorou tanto para vir me contar sobre o bebê?

— Minha mãe precisava de mim. Havia contas a serem pagas, móveis e objetos a serem vendidos.

— Não acha que me contar sobre meu filho era tão importante quanto essas coisas?

— Você esqueceu como se faz para ligar para al guém? Sabia que eu estava grávida. Por que não me procurou?

Harry não respondeu.

Ao retornar de Reno, ele tirou o fone do gancho mais vezes do que desejaria admitir. Mas o devolveu antes que a ligação fosse completada. Se quisesse, Ginny teria telefonado para ele. Com o passar dos meses, sem que ela o procurasse, ele deduziu o óbvio. Ginny se considerava superior a ele. Não era a pri meira a tratá-lo como se ainda fosse o menino, filho da governanta dos Davenport. Mas os contínuos comentários sobre a situação financeira precária e so bre a gravidez o levaram a tentar descobrir a ver dade por meio de um investigador.

Desde a contratação, ele vinha recebendo relató rios diários sobre as atividades de Ginny. A decisão de procurá-la foi tomada no dia que ele foi informado sobre a perda da casa onde mãe e filha moravam. Não lhe ocorreu que Ginny tivesse comprado uma passagem com destino a Portland porque também havia decidido falar com ele.

— Calculei que você entraria em contato se qui sesse me ver ou se decidisse pedir ajuda.

— Quanta sabedoria! — Ginny ironizou.

— Ou seja, nós dois estamos em falta um com o outro — Harry concluiu e deu um sorriso ainda mais irônico. — Mas não deixa de ser interessante o fato de você ter vindo a minha procura justamente quan do publicaram um artigo a meu respeito sobre eu ter sido escolhido o executivo do mês pela revista _Forbes _e por meu livro estar entre os dez mais ven didos segundo o _New York Times._

— Como você ousa sugerir...? O riso de Harry a interrompeu.

— Uma Weasley até debaixo d'água, não? Ape sar de seu pai ter manchado esse nome.

— Você fala dele como se fosse o último homem sobre a face da Terra. — Ginny pigarreou. — Ok, talvez ele seja, mas o que isso lhe importa?

— Importa que você é a mãe de meu filho. Ginny encarou-o.

— Obrigada por reconhecer.

— Você foi minha esposa.

— Nosso casamento foi anulado.

Ainda parecia incrível a Harry que dois estranhos pudessem ter se abandonado um nos braços do outro com tanta paixão durante a noite para se despedi rem pela manhã como se nada houvesse acontecido.

— E nossa noite de núpcias?

— Prefiro que não toque nesse assunto. — Ginny respirou fundo e levou uma das mãos à nuca para aliviar a tensão. — Se eu tivesse outra pessoa a quem recorrer...

Harry quase tornou a rir. Era patético. Agora que Ginny não tinha para onde ir, ela o queria. E ele que tanto desejara casar com alguém que lhe desse prestígio social, acabara se envolvendo com uma mu lher em situação muito pior do que a dele quando criança.

Mas era tarde demais para arrependimentos. A me nos que ele assumisse sua responsabilidade e reconhe cesse que a criança não tinha culpa de seu erro nem do erro cometido pela mãe, a história se repetiria.

Ele precisava se casar com Ginny.

Antes, porém, de fazer o pedido, sentiu uma ne cessidade imensa de se vingar de Ginny.

— Diga o que você quer.

— Um emprego — Ginny respondeu após um bre ve silêncio.

— Está me dizendo que viajou metade do país pa ra me pedir um emprego?

— E para contar sobre o bebê. — Ginny mordeu o lábio. — Não achei que seria certo lhe dar essa informação pelo telefone.

— O que mais?

— Nada.

— Nada mais? — Harry encarou-a. Tinha intenção de humilhar Ginny, fazendo com que ela lhe pedisse dinheiro. Em vez disso, ela lhe pediu um emprego!

— O que mais eu poderia pedir?

Seria possível que ele estivesse enganado sobre Ginny? Ou aquilo fazia parte do jogo?

— Está bem. Eu lhe darei um emprego. Você su pervisionará uma equipe, organizará eventos e rea lizará trabalhos filantrópicos em diversas institui ções. Em troca, terá completa assistência médica e odontológica, uma verba para vestuário e um carro.

— Parece perfeito. Qual será meu cargo?

— De minha esposa.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Então será que apesar de tudo a Ginny irá aceitar, ser a esposa de Harry?<em>**

**_Digam-me o pensam, expressem-se!_**

_Então merece comentários?_

**_Beijoo_**


	3. Capitulo II

**_CAPÍTULO _****_II_**

Esposa? Um casamento de verdade? A pulsação de Ginny tornou-se mais rápida e a garganta ainda mais seca. Umedeceu os lábios enquanto tentava encontrar algo para dizer. Quatro meses antes, ela teria dado qualquer coisa para ouvir aquela proposta. Quatro meses antes, ela teria respondido sim sem pensar duas vezes. Quatro meses antes, a proposta a teria salvado da ruína financeira.

Agora tudo estava diferente. Ela havia mudado. Com a gravidez viera a responsabilidade. Não pre tendia ter um filho ou uma filha tão cedo, muito menos solteira. Mas o bebê existia e estava crescendo em seu ventre. E ela queria ser uma mãe de respeito, não alguém que correra bater à porta de um homem para que ele a sustentasse.

Casamento não era a resposta. Harry podia ser o pai de seu filho, mas ela não precisava de um cava leiro em uma armadura reluzente para salvá-la.

— Não.

— O que disse?

— Eu disse não — Ginny repetiu. — Não quero me casar com você.

— Por quê? — Harry quis saber, perplexo.

Ela quase não o conhecia, mas percebeu quanto sua resposta o perturbou. Estavam quites. Porque Harry também a perturbava cada vez que olhava pa ra ela como se fosse uma mercadoria a ser avaliada. Detestava-o quando fazia isso. Também detestara a insinuação sobre ela ter engravidado propositalmente. Mas o que mais detestava era não ter a quem mais recorrer.

Por outro lado sabia que Harry tinha razões para estar desconfiado. As vantagens de um casamento com ele eram inúmeras. Em especial no sentido fi nanceiro. Mas a lição que ela havia aprendido com seus pais foi séria o bastante para durar toda sua vida: quem controlava a conta bancária, controlava o relacionamento.

Além disso, seu bebê não precisaria ser dono de uma fortuna para encontrar a felicidade. O dinheiro não era um bem permanente. Um dia ele existia, o outro dia não. Para ser feliz, uma criança precisava de amor e de um modelo positivo para seguir.

— Não quero seu dinheiro.

Por mais que tentasse se conter, Harry deixou es capar uma risada de deboche.

— Espera que eu acredite que veio até aqui só para me pedir um emprego?

— Sim, eu espero. — A voz calma não traduzia a raiva que a consumia. Sua vontade era sair daquela sala e nunca mais olhar para a cara dele. Mas a necessidade de sobrevivência falou mais alto. — Se eu quisesse caridade, teria permanecido em Chicago.

— Estou lhe oferecendo casamento, não caridade.

— Já me casei uma vez por um motivo errado. Não repetirei o equívoco.

— Quero me casar com você porque o bebê precisa de um pai. Não é um motivo errado.

— Sim, é — Ginny retrucou. — Ninguém mais casa por esse motivo hoje em dia. — O bebê era de Harry, mas ele não a amava. Ele nem sequer a esti mava. Sua mãe havia se casado por dinheiro e por uma posição social, e nunca foi feliz. Bastava ela ter ficado noiva de um homem que não amava.

— As pessoas podem não se importar, mas eu que ro ser o pai de meu filho. Casar com você é meu dever.

— Dever? — A palavra deixou um gosto amargo na boca de Ginny.

— O motivo não vem ao caso. Nós temos de nos casar pelo bebê.

— Muitas mulheres criam seus filhos sozinhas. Eu também posso.

— Sem ajuda? Não disse que pretendia trabalhar? Quem cuidará do bebê enquanto você estiver fora? Quando resolver sair com os amigos?

— Meus dias de aventuras acabaram. — Ginny tocou o ventre. — Amo meu bebê mais do que tudo no mundo.

Uma veia começou a latejar na testa de Harry.

— Por melhor mãe que você venha a ser, toda criança precisa de um pai.

— Você apenas ajudou a fazê-la.

— Está enganada. — Harry abriu um armário e apanhou vários livros sobre gravidez, psicologia e educação infantil.

Ginny respirou fundo. Ok. Talvez Harry estivesse mais preparado do que ela para ter um filho, mas isso não era tudo.

— O que pretende? Que eu leia todos eles? — Ginny perguntou.

— Estão às ordens, se você quiser. Amanhã pode remos providenciar o exame de DNA e eu pedirei que meus advogados preparem toda a documentação...

Advogados? Documentos? DNA? Harry estava ul trapassando os limites. A vontade de Ginny era de sistir do emprego e procurar outro caminho. Foi com esforço sobre-humano que manteve o controle.

— Não me submeterei a nenhum teste. — Ela es tava cansada e faminta. A adrenalina que a levara até a presença de Harry estava esgotada. — Ou você acredita que o bebê é seu ou não acredita. Se pre tende lutar para ter a custódia...

— Eu não faria isso com você. Ginny pestanejou.

— Esses papéis que você está tirando dessa pasta...? Harry franziu a testa.

— Isto é meu testamento.

— Eu...

— Nós seremos uma família, Ginny.

— Um pai não faz uma família — ela o desafiou. — Nem uma mãe.

Confusa, Ginny passou uma das mãos pelos ca belos. Não viera a Portland para conseguir um pai para seu bebê e um marido para ela. Admitia que o encontro em Reno fora maravilhoso. Harry se mos trara gentil e carinhoso. Mas jamais imaginara que ele fosse querer fazer parte de sua vida. Ao procu rá-lo, sua idéia era simplesmente pedir ajuda.

— Preciso ir — Ginny disse, em pânico.

— Para onde?

— Preciso comer algo.

— Vou com você.

— Mas...

— Vou levá-la a um restaurante. Não pode passar fome em seu estado.

Tudo que ela estava fazendo era em nome do bebê, e nada estava dando certo.

Harry estava apenas tentando fazer o que era cer to. Por que nada era bom o bastante para Ginny? Não era membro de uma família tradicional. Seus pais não atravessaram o Atlântico no navio _Mayflo-wer. _Mas, afinal, quem estava sem dinheiro, sem tra balho e sem um teto era ela! O que mais precisaria fazer para convencê-la a casar com ele?

A caminho do restaurante, o clima no interior do carro era tão frio quanto uma manhã de fevereiro e o ar-condicionado não estava ligado.

O perfume de Ginny continuava o mesmo. Nunca poderia esquecer a suave fragrância floral que a en volvia na noite em que a teve nos braços.

Na manhã seguinte, pensando que ele ainda dor mia, Ginny se vestiu em silêncio, colocou algumas gotas atrás das orelhas, nos pulsos e no vale entre os seios.

Mas ele estava acordado desde o romper do dia, pensando no que iria lhe dizer e que nunca foi dito porque a mágoa, ao vê-la escrever um bilhete de des pedida e colocá-lo sobre o travesseiro, o impediu.

Ele o leu tantas vezes que memorizou o texto:

_"Foi o sonho que toda garota acalenta sobre o dia de seu casamento com o príncipe encanta do. A cerimônia na pequena capela talvez não tenha correspondido às expectativas, mas a noite de núpcias as excedeu. Obrigada por ter reali zado minha fantasia, mesmo que ela tenha du rado apenas algumas horas. Desejaria ter ficado mais tempo com você, mas problemas de ordem familiar exigem minha presença em Chicago._

_P.S. Obrigada pelo presente que me deu. Ado rei a caixinha de música."_

Palavras enganosas. Em Reno, ele havia pensado que era o homem mais feliz do mundo. Que havia encontrado a esposa perfeita.

Ao mesmo tempo, não podia negar a atração que sentia por Ginny. Uma atração que aumentava mi nuto a minuto, por mais difícil que fosse acreditar.

Quando chegaram ao restaurante e ele estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a descer do carro, Ginny se encolheu. Depois, quando a conduziu para o restau rante, tocando-a de leve nas costas, sentiu-a enrije cer. Não era agradável para um homem saber que provocava aquele tipo de reação na mulher por quem se sentia atraído por mais que lutasse contra essa situação.

De qualquer forma, ele não havia chegado onde chegara, em sua vida, aceitando _não _como resposta. A paciência sempre fora sua amiga.

— Sobre o que estávamos conversando a respeito de nos casarmos...

— Não vamos repetir o erro — interrompeu-o Ginny.

— Errado ou não, eu estou preocupado com o fu turo do bebê e com seu estado atual.

— Gravidez não é doença. — Harry não entendia. Ele tinha de entender seu ponto de vista. — Acha que foi fácil para mim vir para uma cidade que não conheço? Passar três dias dentro de um ônibus?

— Por falar nisso, por que não procurou um em prego em Chicago? — Harry perguntou, subitamente curioso.

— Eu procurei e fui admitida, mas não deu certo. O relatório dizia que Ginny havia trabalhado em uma importante loja de departamentos, mas não ex plicava o motivo de sua demissão.

— Tentei conseguir outra colocação, mas cada vez que me apresentava para uma entrevista, descobria que a fama de meu pai havia chegado antes de mim. Além disso, o máximo que me ofereceram como pa gamento foi um salário mínimo. Diante de tantas dificuldades, pensei que você, talvez, pudesse me dar uma chance de construir uma nova vida aqui em Portland.

— Você realmente quer trabalhar?

— Quero.

Ginny falava com convicção. Parecia incrível que fosse a mesma mulher com quem ele esteve em Reno e que não sabia, sequer, o significado da palavra responsabilidade.

_— _Você tem alguma formação?

— Sou bacharel em história da arte.

— Outros cursos ou especialidades?

— Sou boa compradora.

— Gastar dinheiro é o que faz melhor? — Harry franziu o rosto.

— Não caçoe. Ao menos, por conhecer todos os shop ping centers, consegui me empregar em uma loja.

— O que houve com ele?

— Para ser franca, não gostei do que estava fazendo e não me empenhei em conservá-lo.

— O que acha que poderia fazer bem? — Harry estava cogitando sobre o departamento onde poderia colocá-la. Na verdade, não acreditava que Ginny fos se capaz de se adaptar à nova vida com facilidade quando sua única ocupação até alguns meses antes era se divertir e fazer compras com os cartões de crédito do pai.

Ginny baixou os olhos.

_— _Não sei. Talvez organizar festas. Em casa, era eu quem me responsabilizava por quase todos os pre parativos.

Harry demorou alguns instantes para prosseguir.

— Quanto dinheiro você ainda tem? Ginny hesitou.

— O suficiente.

— Objetos pessoais?

— Uma mala e uma bolsa.

— Com jóias e objetos de arte? Relíquias de família?

— Não, apenas algumas roupas e objetos de esti mação. — Uma sombra passou pelos olhos de Ginny. — Vendi tudo para pagar os credores.

— Por que não pediu sua própria falência? Os dé bitos seriam perdoados. Talvez você pudesse ter con servado a casa e o carro.

— Não sou meu pai — Ginny respondeu e seus lábios tremeram. —Assumo minhas responsabilida-des em vez de tomar o primeiro avião para uma ilha no Caribe. Não quero que meu filho pense que todos os Weasley's são iguais.

O bebê também levaria o nome dele, Harry pensou. Ginny ainda não havia se dado conta disso.

— E sua mãe?

— Está vivendo à custa da generosidade dos amigos enquanto não encontra um marido que a susten te e a seus luxos.

— Você poderia tentar seguir o exemplo dela.

— Eu aprendi a lição e nunca irei esquecê-la — Ginny declarou de cabeça erguida.

Talvez Ginny tivesse aprendido muito mais com sua mãe do que desejaria admitir. Seu autocontrole diante de Harry, por exemplo, era o mesmo demons trado por sua mãe quando seu pai as abandonou.

Quando entraram no restaurante, Ginny se obrigou a colocar as preocupações de lado. Não frequentava bons restaurantes havia meses e sua fome era grande demais para permitir que a tensão atrapalhasse.

Luz de velas, perfume de flores, música suave. Nada daquilo combinava com o que estava acontecendo en tre ela e Harry. Não era um encontro romântico, mas uma simples refeição. Apesar de ela estar esperando um filho dele, não passavam de dois estranhos.

— Está ficando tarde. — Saciada a fome, era pre ciso ser prática. — Você irá ou não me arrumar um emprego? — Ginny insistiu.

— Sinto muito, mas...

— Mas o quê?

— Você não entende. Não posso...

— Claro que pode! A empresa é sua!

— Exatamente. Eu tenho negócios para adminis trar. Há dezenas de instituições que podem ajudá-la.

Harry estava se referindo a instituições de carida de. Era isso que ele pensava. Todos que ela conhecia pensavam como Harry. Preencher um cheque ou com prar um convite de quinhentos dólares para um even to beneficente era fácil. Mas quando se tratava de ajudar uma pessoa que batia a sua porta...

— Obviamente eu cometi um erro ao procurá-lo, mas agradeço pelo seu tempo. — Se tudo que possuía não estivesse no carro de Harry, ela teria se levan tado e ido embora do restaurante. — Se puder me deixar na casa de Draco a caminho da sua, vou ficar agradecida.

— Draco está na França.

Ginny forçou um sorriso. Como pudera esquecer esse fato?

— Sim, é claro. Eu me distraí.

O garçom chegou com a conta e Ginny foi assal tada pelo pânico porque não tinha onde dormir aque la noite. Não sabia nem sequer se o dinheiro que restara seria suficiente para comprar uma passagem de ônibus de volta para Chicago.

Ela e Harry estenderam a mão para a conta ao mesmo tempo.

— Não vou permitir que você pague — disse Harry.

— Nem eu que você pague. — Eles se entreolha ram. — Por que você torna tudo difícil?

— Eu? — Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Solte, por favor.

— Solte você.

— Isto não _é _um encontro — Ginny lembrou. — Aliás, nós nunca tivemos um encontro. Apenas um casamento, uma recepção e uma noite de sexo espetacular. Um relacionamento moderno.

Sexo espetacular? Ginny mordeu o lábio. Como pudera deixar escapar a confissão?

— Foi realmente espetacular — ele admitiu e seu olhar se enterneceu.

— Solte, Harry. Não podemos ficar aqui a noite inteira.

— Então deixe-me pagar para irmos embora.

— Prefiro passar a noite...

— Comigo? — A proposta a pegou desprevenida. Fez com que se lembrasse da cerimônia na capela quando ela estava atravessando a nave e Harry lhe sorrira. Naquele momento, ela quase acreditou que o casamento era real e que eles teriam um futuro feliz. Que se amariam e que permaneceriam juntos para sempre. _Na riqueza e na pobrezal_

— Eu pago a conta e depois você pode dizer sim a meu pedido — Harry sugeriu com os olhos brilhantes.

Foi o que a fez reagir. Harry podia ser alto, moreno e bonito. O tipo de homem que não poderia levar para sua casa e apresentar a sua mãe. Porque ou ela a obrigaria a aceitá-lo como marido, ou se casaria ela própria com ele.

— Cada um paga a sua — Ginny decidiu e tirou uma nota da carteira, com cuidado para que Harry não visse o pouco que lhe restava.

— Não permitirei que você pague — Harry tornou a afirmar. — O que está tentando provar?

— Que não quero seu dinheiro nem sua caridade.

Só um emprego.

— Mas se eu lhe der um emprego, você não con sideraria como caridade?

— Não, porque eu trabalharia em troca de meu, salário.

— Ou?

— Ou eu irei para o Alasca.

— Alasca?

— Conto com um plano de emergência.

O garçom se aproximou e Harry entregou a ele seu cartão de crédito.

— Por que escolheu justamente o Alasca?

— Um dia desses, assisti a um documentário pela televisão e o lugar me pareceu interessante. Disse ram que há incentivos para que as pessoas se mu dem para lá.

— O que pretende fazer?

— Pescar. Eu poderia ganhar bem em um barco de pesca.

Ginny se levantou e Harry seguiu-a. Tornou a to cá-la enquanto se dirigiam ao estacionamento.

Por que Harry fazia isso? Cada vez que sentia o calor daquelas mãos, o sangue corria mais depressa em suas veias. Talvez ir para o Alasca fosse real mente a melhor solução.

— Poderia me deixar na estação rodoviária?

— Não é um pouco tarde para você ir a algum lugar?

— Os ônibus circulam a noite inteira — Ginny respondeu e estava alcançando a porta quando Harry a segurou pelo cotovelo. — O que foi?

— Esqueça o Alasca. Você conseguiu seu emprego.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Resposta aos reviews sem login (aqueles que tem login serão respondidos no mesmo. ) :<strong>

**Lu Potter: **Oiee, No inicio ela não aceita por orgulho como podes ver, porque ela quer a sua independência. Obrigada por comentares, beijooo.

**Yukiyuri: **MEU BEM :) torturar eu? nunca, eu não a Bellatrix :) o que eu quero é despertar a curiosidade dos leitores :) olha posso adiantar-te já que a fic, é sensacional. Sim, faz parte, mas só que pôs o nome em Inglês :) eu tambem adoro esses casamentos mas só em determinadas historias tipo, aqui foi por uma aposta e assentou bem, mas quando é muito desensabido no inicio em deixo de gostar. Mas esta historia promete dar a conhecer um pouco de tudo :b nem de fales disso, tu é em romances, eu em fic's. =) Tu nunca falas demais, por falar nisso temos é de falar mais, meu bem =) a continuação já aqui está. Olha para ser sincera ainda não, mas já baixei. Tipo eu comecei a adaptar esta e mais duas que já estão aqui no site, e ainda não tive tempo, mas prometo que hoje vou tentar dar uma vista de olhos no livro :) Obrigada por comentares meu bem =) e que tenhas tudo de bom :) beijooo

_**Parece que a Ginny conseguiu aquilo que queria, será que ela vai conseguir mais alguma coisa?**_

_**Digam-me o que pensam :)**_

_**Beijooo**_


	4. Capitulo III

**_Capítulo III_**

Harry iria se arrepender de seu impulso, provavelmente, mas a perspectiva de Ginny deixar Portland lhe era insuportável. Aquela decisão ia contra tudo em que ele acreditava sobre o mundo dos negócios, mas se empregar Ginny era a única maneira de conservá-la a seu lado, estava disposto a fazer o sacrifício.

— Está falando sério? — Ginny perguntou, ainda sem acreditar no que ouvira.

— Estou. Minha secretária vive reclamando que precisa de uma auxiliar.

— Você não se arrependerá — Ginnyafirmou com um sorriso.

Harry esperava que não. Por outro lado, não conse guia imaginar o que Debbie iria dizer quando soubesse que em vez de ajudar ele lhe daria ainda mais traba lho. A esse respeito, aliás, talvez devesse ligar para sua casa e prepará-la antes que ela levasse um choque quando chegasse na empresa na manhã seguinte.

— Vou me dedicar a meu serviço. Você verá. — Ginny apertou a mão de Harry em agradecimento. — Obrigada.

Lembranças da noite em Reno o assaltaram e ele não conseguiu soltar a mão de Ginny nem raciocinar.

O que havia com ela, ou com ele, todas as vezes em que se encontravam? A atitude lógica teria sido procurar seus advogados e se aconselhar sobre a contratação, por exemplo. A atração que continuava a sentir por Ginny poderia significar um grande problema.

Harry afastou a mão.

— Eu só lhe ofereci um emprego. Não se reportará diretamente a mim. Portanto só dependerá de você conservá-lo.

— Serei a funcionária-modelo da MGI.

Ela teria sorte se conseguisse passar pelo período de experiência, Harry pensou. De qualquer maneira, o que realmente importava para ele era tê-la por perto.

— Qual será meu salário?

— Esse assunto deverá ser tratado com sua chefe. Ginny hesitou.

— Desculpe se estou forçando a situação, mas da ria para eu ganhar um pouco mais do que o salário mínimo?

— Todos os funcionários desta empresa ganham mais de um salário mínimo.

— Ainda bem, porque além das despesas normais, terei de arcar com o aluguel de um pequeno aparta mento... Afinal, tenho de morar em algum lugar.

Harry não podia permitir que Ginny passasse ne cessidade no estado em que se encontrava. Talvez devesse pensar com cuidado sobre a questão do pa gamento. Em vez de lhe oferecer um bom salário, talvez fosse mais prudente lhe pagar pouco. Assim, quando Ginny percebesse que não teria condições de viver sozinha, como planejava, passaria a ver seu pedido de casamento com outros olhos.

De repente, ele teve uma ideia. Se seu palpite es tivesse certo e o dinheiro de Ginny estivesse aca bando, o primeiro passo de seu plano já estaria dado.

— Onde você irá dormir esta noite?

— Preciso procurar um hotel. Um hotel simples.

— Pode ir para minha casa, se quiser.

— Não quero importuná-lo.

— Minha mãe decorou o quarto de hóspedes re centemente. Ela o usa quando vem me visitar. Can sada da chuva, resolveu se mudar para a Flórida. Você pode ficar com ele pelo tempo que for preciso.

— Você fala como se eu fosse ficar lá para sempre. _Você leu meu pensamento. _Ele tinha de convencer Ginny a ser sua esposa. Se conseguisse tê-la por perto, suas chances seriam maiores.

— Vim para Portland em busca de independência — Ginny lembrou.

— Eu sei, mas se ficar em minha casa, poderá conhecer a cidade e decidir onde prefere morar. Além disso, nunca devemos fechar apressadamente um ne gócio para não haver arrependimento depois.

Ginny estreitou os olhos. Era óbvio que estava desconfiada.

— Você mora perto da empresa? — ela quis saber.

— Não muito.

— Minha intenção é morar perto para poder ir a pé ao trabalho.

— Não precisará se preocupar em gastar com con dução. Eu lhe darei carona. — Harry quase deixou escapar um sorriso quando Ginny ficou sem pala vras. Sua tática estava começando a funcionar. Quan to mais tempo eles ficassem juntos, maiores seriam suas oportunidades de mostrar a ela os benefícios do casamento. — Então, podemos ir para casa?

_Casa. _A palavra trouxe imagens ã mente de Ginny: boas e más. Afastou-as. Não queria pensar em nada enquanto Harry seguia pela auto-estrada 43 para Dunthorpe, um dos bairros mais elegantes de Port land e onde Draco Malfoy também morava.

A mansão de Harry, em estilo inglês, deixou-a sem fôlego. Parecia ter saído de um quadro. Flores multicoloridas e árvores altas e copadas a cercavam. O cenário irradiava paz e aconchego. — Vou pegar sua bagagem.

Ginny subiu pelo caminho de pedra com passadas lentas para poder olhar ao redor com atenção. Apai xonou-se pelo lugar à primeira vista. O jardim, em especial, a fazia lembrar seus doces tempos de criança. Ele era, aliás, perfeito para se criar um filho. E seu filho iria visitá-lo ao menos uma vez por semana...

O pensamento a entristeceu e ela se apressou a afugentá-lo. Deveria estar aliviada por ter onde dor mir aquela noite, E agradecida.

Ao terminar de subir a escada da varanda, Ginny viu uma mariposa esvoaçando ao redor da lâmpada. Franziu a testa. Estaria seguindo o exemplo daquele pequeno inseto? Também corria o risco de se quei mar ao chegar perto demais da luz? Trabalhar com Harry era uma coisa, dormir sob o mesmo teto que ele era outra, muito diferente.

Não deveria estar ali. Mesmo que fosse por uma só noite. Tudo que ela queria era um emprego e uma chance de sobreviver sozinha. Não uma proposta de casamento, nem um lugar para ficar, nem uma ca rona para o trabalho. Mas o que ela menos queria era sentir uma onda de calor inundá-la cada vez que Harry a tocava.

Porque era exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Sua mente entrava em curto-circuito quando Harry es tava a seu lado. Não podia ser verdade. Era apenas uma reminiscência da atração que eles sentiram um pelo outro naquela noiteem Reno. Masse fosse apenas isso, por que ela estava tão confusa, com vontade de rir e de chorar ao mesmo tempo? Não fazia sentido.

Talvez fossem os hormônios da gravidez.

Ao menos ela esperava que fossem. Porque não podia se arriscar mais. A vida de loucas aventuras havia terminado com seu casamentoem Reno. Aque la foi sua despedida. Ciente de que a rica herdeira havia perdido sua fortuna e que precisava enfrentar a dura realidade, ela decidiu que naquele último fim de semana faria tudo que tivesse vontade.

Conhecer Harry foi uma surpresa inesperada. Um bônus. Ninguém jamais a fez sentir como Harry, ao beijá-la durante a cerimônia de casamento. Se tives se alguma dúvida sobre o modo como deveria se con duzir até que o fim de semana acabasse, Harry a afastou com aquele beijo. A partir daquele instante, ela se entregou ao jogo como se o amanhã nunca fosse chegar.

As consequências não tardaram a despertá-la pa ra uma nova responsabilidade. De repente, além de perder sua fortuna e sua posição social, ela descobriu que estava grávida. Seria preciso encontrar um meio de se sustentar e ao pequeno ser que estava gerando.

Como ele seria? Nasceria com seus olhos azuis ou com os olhos castanhos de Harry? Seria um menino ou uma menina? O sexo não importava desde que o sorriso fosse de Harry. Adorava o sorriso dele.

Harry colocou a bagagem no chão e destrancou a porta.

— Há um sistema de alarme — ele avisou. — Vou lhe dar o código.

— Não creio que será necessário — Ginny se apres sou a dizer. — Pretendo começar a procurar um apar tamento amanhã mesmo.

—- Talvez fosse melhor esperar até sábado. Ren deria mais se tivéssemos um dia inteiro para visitar os imóveis. Portanto, a menos que você planeje pas sar todo o tempo comigo, aconselho-a a aprender o código de segurança.

Dito daquele modo, Ginny assentiu com um gesto de cabeça. Memorizar o código seria o primeiro item de sua lista de prioridades.

Harry entrou na casa e acendeu a luz. O piso era de madeira e havia uma escada ao fundo que con duzia ao segundo andar. Ginny respirou fundo e sen tiu um agradável perfume cítrico no ambiente.

Ao olhar para sua direita, contudo, ela deu um pequeno grito.

— O que foi? — Assustado, Harry largou a mala.

— Você está se sentindo mal?

— Não. A casa foi assaltada. Levaram tudo.

Só havia uma lareira na sala. Ao se lembrar dos móveis e objetos que ela foi forçada a vender para pagar os credores, Ginny sentiu os olhos marejarem.

— Não levaram nada — Harry se apressou a dizer.

— Eu ainda não comprei móveis para a casa. Ginny fitou-o, incrédula.

— Você está brincando!

— Não. Apenas ainda não me animei a decorar os ambientes.

Ginny tornou a olhar para a sala vazia a não ser por algumas pilhas de livros junto a uma parede e soube exàtamente onde a árvore de Natal deveria ser colocada. Viu as luzínhas coloridas e o anjo no topo. Também viu os enfeites e as velas sobre o con sole da lareira e sentiu os aromas de baunilha e de canela no ar. — Não costumo receber visitas.

— Há quanto tempo mora aqui?

— Fará um ano no mês que vem.

A sala de jantar também estava vazia. Não havia mesa, nem cadeiras, nem aparadores. Nada além de um bonito lustre e de mais pilhas de livros no chão.

Ginny balançou a cabeça ao pensar no contraste entre o interior e o exterior. No jardim, tudo estava perfeito. Ninguém que o visse conseguiria imaginar que a casa parecia desabitada. Como Harry podia vi ver sem conforto? Como podia chamar aquele imóvel vazio de casa?

— Mandei trocar o piso e pintar as paredes antes de me mudar para cá — Harry contou. — Quis trocar algumas idéias com um decorador. Mas quando me indicaram um, não consegui marcar um horário para conversarmos. Um dia desses, farei isso.

Ocorreu a Ginny, naquele momento, que talvez valesse a pena trocar algumas ideias com o decora dor responsável por aquele escritório luxuoso.

— Por que não fala com a pessoa que decorou sua empresa?

— Ela é especializada em projetos comerciais.

— Qual o problema? Seria melhor do que o vazio.

Inúmeras perguntas assaltavam Ginny. Harry es tava se tornando um enigma para ela. Como alguém podia viver daquele jeito? E ela? Teria de dormir no chão?

— Nem todos os cómodos estão vazios. — Harry a levou até a sala íntima e apontou para a televisão, para o sofá e para a poltrona reclinável. Fora isso, Ginny notou a imensa lareira de pedra com prate leiras de ambos os lados.

Móveis de solteiro. Aquela casa estava precisando de um toque feminino. De uma planta, de uma me sinha de canto com um abajur e porta-retratos e de um tapete macio para arrematar.

— Parece confortável.

— E é. — Ele seguiu adiante e mostrou a copa-cozinha com uma mesa e quatro cadeiras.

Sim, mas o que Harry comia? A cozinha estava ima culadamente limpa. Ou Harry contava com os servi ços de uma empregada ou nunca cozinhava.

— Muito bonita.

Mas muito estranha. A beleza se perdia ali. Não havia calor humano. Tanta negligência por parte de Harry a preocupava porque confirmava sua impres são de que ele não queria uma família realmente. Porque quem vivia daquele jeito não estava interes sado em uma esposa, muito menos em uma criança. Harry era do tipo que vivia para o trabalho e todo conforto de que ele precisava, podia encontrar em seu escritório.

— Gostaria de beber algo?

— Não, obrigada. Estou cansada.

— Vou levá-la até seu quarto. — Harry a tocou na cintura e a conduziu até o hall para apanharem as malas. — Você ficará em uma suíte. Acredito que encontrará tudo de que precisa. Minha mãe é uma pessoa organizada.

— Foi ela quem arrumou tudo? Você não tem al guém que o ajude?

— Tenho uma faxineira uma vez por semana.

A idéia de ficar sozinha naquela casa com Harry de repente a deixou apreensiva. Não havia quadros nas paredes. Nem sequer uma gravura. Um arrepio lhe percorreu as costas ao pensar que não sabia qua se nada sobre o homem que foi seu marido por ape nas uma noite.

— O quarto dá vista para o Willamette.

— O que é isso?

— O rio que corta Portland.

Ginny sorriu ao ver a suíte. O quarto era magní fico. Ela se sentia como se estivesse entrando em um outro mundo. A decoração em mogno ficava perfeita com a arquitetura em estilo inglês. Ao contrário do restante dos cómodos, aquele exibia lindas telas com moldurasem dourado. Umadelas era de um menino e de uma mulher. Seria Harry e sua mãe?

— Fique à vontade. Os armários e gavetas estão vazios. Providenciarei mais cabides assim que che gar o resto de sua bagagem.

— Não há mais bagagem — Ginny murmurou. — Tudo que sobrou está aqui.

— Eu não havia acreditado... — Harry confessou.

Uma sombra de tristeza passou pelos olhos de Ginny. Para afastá-la, tentou se ocupar com um pote de cristal com flores secas.

— Sua mãe fez um excelente trabalho.

— Direi a ela que você gostou. Dei-lhe carta bran ca para comprar o que quisesse de forma que sempre se sinta em casa quando vier me visitar.

— Por que não pede a ela para decorar os cômodos que estão faltando.

O modo como Harry a fitou e encerrou a conversa a deixou perturbada,

— Se precisar de alguma coisa, estarei no quarto ao lado. Boa noite.

— Boa noite.

Assim que Harry se retirou, Ginny deixou-se cair na cama. Estava exausta e confusa. Sentiu os olhos arderem de lágrimas, mas se recusou a chorar. Não se esforçara tanto para desabar no final.

Como vinha fazendo sempre que precisava de co ragem, tocou a barriga e falou com seu bebê.

— Durma bem, meu pequeno. Algo me diz que isto é apenas o começo.

Um preocupante começo. Porque nada estava acon tecendo como ela imaginara. Harry não era mais o homem que conhecera em Reno e que lhe dera o mais adorável dos presentes de casamento: uma caixinha de música com um casal de pombos.

Teria sido uma brincadeira? Brett também estava fingindo?

Demasiadas perguntas, poucas respostas.

Ginny tirou os sapatos e se encaminhou para o chuveiro. Queria relaxar e ter uma boa noite de sono para acordar com disposição para iniciar seu novo emprego.

O dia seguinte seria o primeiro do resto de sua vida.

Harry bateu de leve à porta de Ginny. Não houve resposta. Ele aguçou os ouvidos mas não ouviu ne nhum ruído. Ou Ginny ainda estava dormindo ou estava se arrumando no banheiro. Ele esperava que estivesse dormindo. Acordá-la seria a maneira per feita de começar o dia.

Seria um dia inesquecível. Ele sorriu ao imaginar qual seria a reação de Ginny. Precisava ter cuidado para não demonstrar sua felicidade.

Porque aquele seria o início de sua campanha para obter o sim de Ginny. Ele havia passado metade da noite planejando sua nova estratégia. Não era um executivo de sucesso por acaso. Ele sabia quando era preciso avançar e quando era preciso recuar. O se gredo era a paciência.

Em primeiro lugar, Ginny aprenderia que traba lhar não era tão fácil quanto ela imaginava. Levantar cedo e ficar dez horas ou mais trancada em um escritório. Logo ela admitiria que casamento era uma melhor opção. Não que ele tivesse planos de preju dicá-la ou ao bebê, mas tinha certeza de que Ginnyterminaria o expediente contando os minutos para chegar em casa, jantar e dormir. Estaria cansada demais, no sábado, para pensar em procurar um apar tamento. E ele estaria ao lado dela, pronto para aju dá-la, alimentá-la e confortá-la.

Se ele soubesse dar as cartas, Ginny estaria desis tindo de seu propósito ao final da segunda semana.

Bateu mais forte. Nada. Girou lentamente a ma çaneta e a porta abriu. O que era um bom sinal. Provava que Ginny confiava nele. Talvez ela lhe des se o sim antes do que ele esperava. — Ginny?

A respiração calma disse a Harry que Ginny ainda estava dormindo. Ele se aproximou da cama pé ante pé. Ela estava usando uma camisola cor-de-rosa que mal cobria a calcinha. Ele _não _deveria estar olhando, mas não podia evitar. Aquela era a mulher com quem pretendia viver o resto de seus dias. Mirou as pernas bem torneadas e olhou por um longo tempo para a barriga. Parecia a mesma que ele havia tocado e beijado alguns meses antes. Mas havia uma diferença. Ali estava seu filho.

Ginny acordou ao sentir o toque suave e delicado em seu ventre.

— Harry?

Ele afastou rapidamente a mão.

— Bom dia.

Ela sentou-se rapidamente.

— Programei o despertador para seis horas. Não escutei. Sinto muito.

— Você não podia ter escutado.

Ginny pestanejou e olhou para a janela. O dia estava começando a nascer.

— Que horas são?

— Seis horas.

— Da tarde? — ela perguntou, assustada.

— Da manhã.

0 susto de Ginny o fez sorrir. Era exatamente a reação que ele esperava. O mais provável era que Ginny nunca tivesse se levantado tão cedo.

— Gosto de chegar cedo ao escritório. Você se im porta?

Ginny esfregou os olhos.

— Não. — Ela notou, então, que ele jã estava ves tido. — A que horas você costuma sair?

— As seis e meia — Harry consultou seu relógio de pulso. — Faltam vinte e cinco minutos. Mas se você precisa de mais tempo...

— Estarei pronta.

— Eu a espero na copa.

— Não demoro.

Harry desceu a escada com uma expressão de ma lícia. Tinha certeza de que não sairiam antes de uma hora. Mulheres como Ginny precisavam de muito tempo para se arrumarem.

Tranquilo e satisfeito, ligou a televisão no canal de notícias e se sentou na poltrona. Mas antes que pudesse começar a se parabenizar por sua esperteza, Ginny se apresentou. — Estou pronta.

Quinze minutos. Era incrível, mas Ginny não pre cisou de mais de quinze minutos para se vestir, se pentear e se maquilar. E como estava linda! Por maior que fosse seu autocontrole, ele sentiu o coração bater mais rápido.

— Algo errado? — Ginny olhou para o conjunto preto de saia e blusa. — Desculpe, mas a escolha está limitada. Já perdi quase todas minhas roupas.

— Você está bem. Para ser sincero, deslumbrante é a palavra certa para descrevê-la.

— Obrigada. Você está pronto?

Mais do que pronto, Harry pensou. Estava pronto para esquecer que aquele era um dia comum. Pronto para soltar os cabelos que Ginny havia prendido no alto da cabeça. Pronto para carregá-la nos braços e levá-la para sua cama.

Perplexo, Harry se apressou a desligar a televisão.

Em que ele havia se metido?

* * *

><p><em>Algum erro, peço desde já desculpa.<em>

_Como será o dia?_

_Qual a vossa opinião?_

_**Todos os comentários, feitos com login serão respondidos no mesmo comentario.**_

_beijooo_


	5. Capitulo IV

**Notas lá em baixo =)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO <em>****_IV_**

O que havia com Harry? Desde que sai ram de casa, a única vez que ele lhe dirigiu a palavra foi para perguntar o que ela queria para o desjejum quando parou diante de um café.

Não o conhecia o suficiente para saber se era esse seu padrão de comportamento ao acordar todos os dias. Em Reno, ela quis sair cedo do hotel porque a mãe estava a sua espera. E também porque receava quebrar o encanto da noite. Queria guardar os mo mentos vividos com Harry em sua memória para que eles a acalentassem quando chegasse o período difí cil que sabia que teria de enfrentar.

Depois da amostra de mau humor que acabara de ter, sentiu-se confortada pela decisão que tomou em Reno de partir antes que ele acordasse.

Logo que entraram no prédio. Ginny reparou na pequena multidão ao redor da mesa da recepcionis ta. Apesar de ser cedo, a actividade já havia começado na MGL Seriam investidores ou funcionários? Antes que pudesse descobrir, Harry a conduziu por uma porta que levava aos escritórios privativos.

Daquele lado, o movimento era idêntico. Que di ferença da tarde anterior! As pessoas andavam de um lado para outro. Os telefones tocavam. Os computadores estavam ligados. A energia era contagiante. Ginny sorriu. Ali, ela faria carreira. Ali ela con seguiria ganhar o suficiente para criar seu bebê.

Seguiu Harry, entusiasmada. Ninguém parecia prestar atenção nela e isso era um alívio. Poderia começar uma nova vida sem ser alvo de comentários e de piadas.

— Vou deixá-la com Debbie — Harry avisou sem olhar para o lado. — Terei um dia atribulado, mas se precisar de mim, Debbie saberá onde me encontrar.

— Eu ficarei bem. — Ginny tinha certeza disso. Aquele emprego era a razão de sua vinda a Portland. Mal podia esperar para começar a trabalhar. Seria melhor se não tivesse de se levantar tão cedo, mas se o preço era esse, ela o pagaria sem reclamar.

— Debbie? -— Harry parou diante de uma porta e Ginny esperou que ele a apresentasse.

A jovem, muito séria, se aproximou para recebê-los.

— Bom dia — Harry a cumprimentou com um sor riso. — Esta é Ginny sobre quem lhe falei.

A secretária fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça e Harry olhou para Ginny.

— Debbie será sua chefe. Ela lhe dará todas as explicações necessárias. Agora preciso ir.

— Ok — Ginny respondeu, insegura. As emana ções que vinham de sua nova chefe lhe diziam que ela estava tensa. — Tenha um bom dia, Harry.

— Você também.

Assim que Harry saiu e fechou a porta, Ginny es perou que Debbie lhe dissesse alguma coisa, qual quer coisa. Mas a chefe se limitou a encará-la.

Ginny ajeitou a roupa e olhou pela janela.

— Parece que fará sol hoje.

Debbie não respondeu. Ginny procurou não desa nimar. A novidade deveria ter causado um choque na secretária de Harry. Draco sempre a elogiava por seu charme. Mesmo que levasse algum tempo, daria um jeito de conquistar a amizade de sua chefe.

— É um prazer para mim poder trabalhar para você.

Debbie suspirou com expressão de enfado.

— Sente-se. Vamos começar.

Ginny obedeceu e sorriu. O que quer que aconte cesse, era preciso sorrir. A outra lhe entregou alguns papéis.

— Você precisa preencher estes formulários e ler o contrato que estabelece seus direitos e benefícios. Se tiver alguma dúvida, pergunte quando acabar.

— Gostaria de fazer duas perguntas agora, se você não se importa.

— Fale.

Ginny não deu importância à indelicadeza da ou tra. Talvez ela não tivesse dormido bem à noite, tal vez tivesse brigado com sua outra metade, ou esti vesse naqueles dias...

— Qual será minha função?

— Você será minha auxiliar. Dividirei minhas responsabilidades com você, como atender o telefone, cuidar do arquivo etc. E quando algum funcionário tiver de se ausentar, você o substituirá.

Parecia bom para Ginny. Se estivesse sempre aten ta, poderia adquirir experiência bem mais depressa que imaginara.

— Ainda não sei sobre meu salário. Harry disse que eu deveria tratar com você...

— Dois mil.

Dois mil por semana? Era o dobro do que Ginny esperava. Daria para alugar um apartamento de dois quartos e, em breve, ela poderia dar entrada em um carro.

Por pouco, Ginny não se levantou e deu um beijo em sua chefe. As coisas estavam saindo melhor do que o esperado.

— Dois mil por mês mais os benefícios.

0 queixo de Ginny quase caiu. _Por mês? _Era mais do que o salário mínimo, mas...

— Algum problema?

— Não, é claro que não — Ginny se forçou a en golir o nó que se formou em sua garganta. Podia esquecer o apartamento e o carro. Ao menos no iní cio. Porque ela iria vencer. Seria uma questão de tempo.

— Você ficará em teste por trinta dias. Se passar, pode esperar compensação em troca de seu trabalho. Harry é generoso com quem se esforça. Há avaliação de seis em seis meses e aumentos anuais. Ocasionalmente, ele dá um bônus por mérito. — Debbie fez uma pausa. — Mais alguma pergunta?

_Como pagarei o aluguel? Como comprarei comida e fraldas? De onde tirarei o dinheiro para pagar uma babá?_

— No momento não, obrigada.

Longe dos olhos, longe do coração. Harry gostaria que o velho ditado fosse verdadeiro. Por mais que quisesse se concentrar em seu trabalho, os pensa mentos teimavam em enfocar Ginny. Ele queria vê-la, saber como estava se sentindo.

Às quatro e trinta, embora ele normalmente encerrasse o expediente às seis, vestiu o paletó e se dirigiu à sala de Debbie.

Ela estava em sua mesa, digitando algo no com putador, mas Ginny não se encontrava ali.

— Onde ela está?

— Na sala de café.

Harry apoiou-se no canto da mesa de sua assisten te _e _aproveitou para saciar sua curiosidade.

— Como foi?

— Ok — Debbie respondeu sem tirar os olhos do monitor. Ela não costumava ter aquele tipo de com portamento.

— Poderia ser mais específica?

— Foi... terrível.

— Otimo.

— Só se for para você. — Debbie franziu o rosto. — Esqueça o aumento que me prometeu ontem à noite. Não posso aceitar.

— Não pode aceitar o quê?

—A incumbência de fazer Ginny passar por maus bocados.

— Por que não?

— Porque não quero ser uma chefe odiosa. Porque não gosto de fazer as pessoas chorarem.

— Ginny chorou?

— Quase — Por um momento, Harry pensou que a própria Debbie fosse chorar. — Quando soube quanto iria ganhar... Eu não soube o que dizer. Céus, ela estava usando uma echarpe Hermes! Só quem tem dinheiro, pode comprar as roupas que ela veste. Não dá para entender o que Ginny está fazendo aqui.

Harry deu uma risada.

— Não é engraçado. Ela é _sua _ex-esposa, não minha. E está precisando de um abraço, não de um emprego.

— Exactamente — Harry concordou. — É sua res ponsabilidade fazer com que Ginny enxergue isso. O que mandou que ela fizesse hoje?

— Ler as regras e condições para os funcionários, preencher formulários e separar e abrir a correspon dência da tarde.

— Fácil demais.

— Ela não sabe fazer nada.

— Não estou pedindo que lhe dê serviços difíceis nem extenuantes, mas aqueles que ninguém gosta de fazer.

— Recuso-me.

— Ela poderá, por exemplo, se encarregar de man ter limpas a geladeira, a máquina de café, as xícaras e os copos.

Debbie fez uma careta.

— Não sabia que você era do tipo vingativo.

— Estou fazendo um favor a ela. — Harry se de fendeu. — Dou-lhe uma semana. Duas, no máximo, para que peça a conta.

— _E _se você estiver enganado?

— Quando foi a última vez que eu me enganei?

— Quando afirmou que o comércio _online _não atrai ria o investidor comum.

— Todos nós erramos uma vez ou outra — Harry admitiu. — Mas não estou enganado sobre Ginny.

— Espero que não.

— Confieem mim. Debbieestreitou os olhos.

— Você está gostando dessa história, não?

— Ainda não. Em breve, sim. — Ele tinha certeza de que seu plano não falharia. — Muito em breve.

O dia parecia nunca chegar ao fim. Tudo que Ginny queria era ir para casa, tirar a meia-calça aper tada e os sapatos de salto. O que não daria para comprar roupas apropriadas para gestantes e sapa tos baixos! Para ir a uma clínica de estética, tomar um banho de beleza, fazer uma boa massagem e cor tar os cabelos! Mas quem pode frequentar uma clí nica de estética com um salário pouco maior do que o mínimo?

A proposta de Harry, de repente, começava a pa recer tentadora. Talvez ele estivesse certo. Talvez ela não tivesse nascido para trabalhar. Talvez não fosse diferente de sua mãe e de sua avó.

O problema era desistir de sua independência por um homem que não a amava. Desistir de seu sonho de se tornar auto-suficiente e uma pessoa melhor do que era. Tudo isso em troca de uma vida tranquila e confortável.

Por maior que fosse a tentação, contudo, havia uma criança a considerar. Suas prioridades agora eram outras.

— Como está se saindo? — Harry perguntou às costas de Ginny.

— Bem. — Ginny pestanejou e forçou um sorriso. — Teve um dia produtivo?

— Sim, mas agora eu o estou encerrando. E você? A vontade de Ginny era gritar de alegria. Mas se limitou a encolher os ombros.

— Ainda não terminei, mas posso deixar para amanhã.

— Podemos dar uma olhada em alguns aparta mentos e depois jantar.

— Foi um longo dia. — Tudo que Ginny queria era entrar debaixo dos lençóis. — Seria possível dei xarmos para amanhã ou sábado?

— Sem problema — Harry respondeu com fingida indiferença. — O que gostaria de comer no jantar?

_— _Taco.

— Conheço um restaurante mexicano.

— Prefiro comprar uma caixa no supermercado e preparar em casa, se você não se importar.

— Está bem — ele concordou. — Mas daria para você me explicar a diferença entre tacos de restau rantes e tacos de supermercados?

— Não são diferentes realmente. — Ao falar sobre esse prato da cozinha mexicana Ginny sentiu a boca encher de água. Talvez não estivesse tão cansada, afinal de contas. — Mas em casa, dá para acrescen tar molho de salada do tipo "Mil Ilhas".

— Molho de salada em tacos?

— Do tipo light, é claro,

— Sim, é claro.

Ginny notou a expressão surpresa no rosto de Harry e se deu conta, pela primeira vez, de que era verdade o que diziam sobre grávidas terem desejos estranhos.

Levantou-se. Todas as juntas de seu corpo doíam. Os músculos também. Esfregou as costas.

— Você está bem? — Harry perguntou, ansioso. Nada que umas doze horas de sono não resolves sem, Ginny pensou.

— Um pouco rígida. Acho que fiquei sentada tem po demais.

— Não esqueça seus sapatos.

Ginny olhou para baixo da mesa e suspirou. Como faria para calçá-los? Seus pés, certamente, estavam inchados.

— Os primeiros dias são sempre os piores — Harry observou com uma ternura inesperada. — Amanhã será melhor.

Ginny tornou a suspirar.

— Espero que sim.

Tarde daquela noite, Harry fechou a lava-louça e olhou para Ginny deitada no sofá. Não dava para ver se ela estava dormindo ou acordada. Estava preo cupado. Seu plano estava funcionando, mas ele re ceava ter exagerado. Queria mostrar a Ginny que trabalhar era cansativo, mas não lhe ocorrera esgo tá-la. Durante o jantar, ele chegou a pensar que Ginny pegaria no sono enquanto mastigava. O pouco que mastigara. Porque Ginny quase não tocou na comida.

— Posso lhe servir mais alguma coisa?

— Não, obrigada.

A voz de Ginny era doce. Ele se viu de mãos ata das. Estava acostumado a lidar com centenas de mi lhões de dólares e com seus empregados, não com uma gestante, a mãe de seu filho. E ele se sentia responsável por ela e por seu cansaço.

— Uma sobremesa, talvez? Ginny abriu os olhos.

— Não, obrigada. O jantar estava óptimo. Havia marcas escuras ao redor deles. Talvez de vesse levá-la no colo até o quarto.

— Você quase não comeu.

— Comi o suficiente.

Harry se sentou na ponta do sofá.

— Cansada?

Ela mal moveu a cabeça.

— Pareço ter voltado ao primeiro trimestre. O can saço e as náuseas eram permanentes.

Harry colocou os pés de Ginny sobre suas pernas para fazer espaço.

— Enjoos matinais?

— Matinais, vespertinos e nocturnos, vinte e qua tro horas por dia, sete dias por semana.

Ginny moveu os dedos dos pés e ele tomou o gesto como um sinal para massajá-los. A última vez que havia tocado em Ginny, ela havia movido as costas contra seu peito para que ele massajasse seus ombros.

— Pensei que iria morrer. Acho que cuidar de um bebê deve ser bem mais fácil.

Harry não tinha conhecimento a respeito para po der responder. Os livros sugeriam um desafio. Por outro lado, as pessoas tinham filhos todos os dias. Não podia ser tão difícil.

— Espero que não tenha se importado de preparar o jantar quando queria ir a um restaurante, prova velmente.

— Não me importei.

— Isso é bom porque comida preparada em casa é mais saudável. Você não concorda?

Ele sempre comia fora ou comprava comida pron ta. Era mais prático. Mas se Ginny quisesse, ele daria um jeito de cozinhar. Ou de contratar alguém com experiência.

— Concordo.

— Você se ajeita bem na cozinha. Com quem aprendeu?

— Com minha mãe. — O elogio de Ginny o agra dou mais do que desejaria admitir. Começou a lhe massajar os pés. — Eu fazia a lição de casa na cozinha enquanto ela preparava o jantar. Eu insistia em ajudá-la só para poder largar os cadernos. Foi assim que aprendi a separar a clara da gema, a abrir latas, a cortar legumes. Depois, comecei a sentir pra zer no que fazia e ela em me ensinar. Era bom co zinharmos juntos.

— Comigo foi diferente. Meus pais nunca se preo cuparam com meus deveres de casa. Quanto a cozi nhar, nós tínhamos uma cozinheira. Ela não permi tia minha entrada na cozinha.

A declaração de Ginny o fez pensar em frieza, não em privilégio.

— E pena. Você não sabe cozinhar nada?

— Apenas o suficiente para não morrer de fome. Minha mãe só sabia fazer café. E como eu só supor tava comer carne moída no início da gravidez, apren di a preparar tacos e macarronada.

Harry estranhou a carne moída. Apesar do livro que lera, a gravidez continuava a ser um mistério para ele.

— Como se sentiu quando soube que estava grá vida? — perguntou.

— Assustada no início, mas passado o choque, a emoção tomou conta de mim. Fiquei feliz. Esperar um bebê é quase como viver um milagre.

O entusiasmo de Ginny o fez sorrir.

— O que seus pais disseram?

— Meu pai já não estava conosco. Minha mãe disse que eu era nova demais para ter um bebê. Que es tragaria meu corpo. Como se essa fosse minha maior preocupação! Mas ela tentou me apoiar do jeito que pôde e que sabe. Afinal, ser avó não era um de seus grandes sonhos.

Sozinha no mundo. Harry não podia acreditar que estivesse acontecendo, mas ele estava sentindo pena de Ginny.

Por um momento, nenhum dos dois falou. Mas isso não causou nenhum desconforto. Ao contrário.

Ele terminou de massajar os pés e passou para os tornozelos. Ginny respirou fundo.

— Está bom?

— Se eu fosse uma gata, estaria ronronando.

— Sabia que a massagem em determinado ponto do pé pode induzir o parto?

— Leu isso em um de seus livros?

— Sim. O autor dizia que...

— Por favor, não diga nada — Ginny sussurrou. — O que está fazendo é delicioso.

Harry continuou com a massagem. Ginny estava quase dormindo. Era bom tocá-la e poder recompensá-la pela longa jornada no escritório.

Ginny sorriu.

— Eu tinha me esquecido desse seu talento. Harry não respondeu. Não podia. Ele não tinha esquecido o modo como ela o beijara por todo corpo. Uma outra época. Uma outra situação. Mas o que Ginny o fizera sentir em Reno jamais seria esque cido. Sua excitação, sua inocência e sua curiosidade o fascinaram.

— Estava pensando... — Ginny murmurou e dei xou-o com a respiração suspensa.

— O quê?

Ela abriu os olhos e fitou-o.

— É verdade que cobram antecipado o primeiro e o último mês de aluguel?

Harry pestanejou.

— Preciso saber de quanto dinheiro precisarei para alugar um apartamento.

— Isso depende do proprietário. – A sensação de Harry foi de levar um banho de água fria. – Alguns exigem um depósito de segurança. Como foi no seu apartamento de Chicago.

— Eu o escolhi e meu pai se encarregou do resto. Ele sempre dizia que eu tinha coisas melhores para fazer do que desperdiçar meu tempo com problemas de dinheiro. Ele cuidava de tudo. Foi ele, inclusive, que escolheu meu futuro marido. Como uma filha obediente, eu aceitei embora não o amasse. Graças a Deus, nós terminámos.

Draco Malfoy havia mencionado algo sobre o rompimento ter acontecido pouco antes da brincadeira em Reno, mas Harry não quis conhecer os detalhes. Arrependia-se disso. Agora ele daria qualquer coisa para saber.

— Foi um grande erro — Ginny continuou antes que ele tivesse chance de fazer alguma pergunta. – Não culpo inteiramente meu pai pelo que houve. Eu fui uma tola.

Harry não concordava que Ginny assumisse a culpa. Ao menos toda ela.

— Você era muito jovem. Quase uma criança.

— Sim, mas agora não sou mais e reconheço que deveria ter me comportado de outra forma. Não apenas eu, aliás, mas minha mãe e os amigos de meu pai.

— Como eles poderiam adivinhar que seu pai os roubaria?

— Eles acreditaram que seu dinheiro seria bem investido. Meu pai os convenceu de que a aplicação proporcionaria óptimos lucros. No início, isso aconte ceu. Mas ele continuou arriscando e perdeu. Acho que me pareço um pouco com meu pai.

Em matéria de risco, Ginny não corria nenhum na opinião de Harry. Ele havia verificado sua docu mentação e descoberto que ela havia feito um plano de aposentadoria ultraconservador pela menor taxa existente.

— Foi por isso que escolheu aquele fundo de pensão?

— Sim, é o plano que oferece o menor risco do mer cado — Ginny justificou-se.

— Mas também a menor renda. — Ele não deveria estar aconselhando-a, mas investimentos estavam em seu sangue. Não podia permitir que Ginny per desse seu dinheiro. — Você tem apenas vinte e dois anos.

— Fiz vinte e três no dia quatro de Julho. Inacreditável. Ele não sabia a data de aniversário de Ginny. E ela não sabia a dele, provavelmente. No entanto, estavam esperando um filho.

— Continua a ser jovem demais para escolher um plano tão conservador.

— Não quero mais arriscar. Estou farta de incer tezas. Quero garantias a partir de agora.

— Seria bom se a vida fosse simples assim... Harry sentia-se mais velho do que os dez anos que os separavam. Como o pai de Ginny, estava tentan do impedi-la de trabalhar. De repente, a culpa o fez engolir em seco.

Por outro lado, casamento continuava a ser o me lhor recurso. Nada mais fazia sentido. O bebê me recia nascer em uma família.

Ginny olhou para a lareira e murmurou:

— As vezes, gostaria de voltar no tempo e mudar passado.

— Todos nós gostaríamos.

— Você também?

— Sim — Harry confessou. Não costumava se abrir com as pessoas. Nem sequer com Draco, seu amigo de longa data. — Mas não podemos mudar o que passou.

— Eu sei. — Ginny tocou o próprio ventre. — Além disso, não posso esquecer o que é mais importante.

— Nem eu — Harry admitiu.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Respostas aos comentários do capitulo 3:<strong>

**YukiYuri: **

Claro que não é tortura :) Ai está o capitulo 3 espero que goste e me dês a tua opinião como sempre :) Eu concordo se eu pudesse eu postava 1 por dia mas não dá principalmente com os teste. Parece que já somos duas, como sempre aqui estou eu a postar as tantas da madrugada :)

Se eles não se pegarem não tem graça nenhuma e não dá interesse. e tem que ter algum adoçante:)

ahahahahah

Olhas as coisas agora vao começar a aquecer :) cada vez vai ficando melhor :)  
>Amas, serio? Uau, nunca ninguem me tinha dito isso antes :)<br>Então o que aconteceu ao joelho, tu só me disseste da tendinite :O, tas bem, o que se passou?  
>Oh eu vou bem como sempre, quero dizer vou-me aguentando... Claro que temos que falar mais vezes :)<br>Que esteja tudo de bom para ti e para a tua familia tambem :)  
>olha como eu já te disse, eu realmente já o saquei o unico problema e que agora não tenho a certeza se é mesmo aquele, mas eu digo-te o nome e tu confirmas, okey?<br>chama-se "anjo do amor"?  
>se não for desculpa, mas ando com a cabeça na lua :)<br>Beijo meu bem, Te adoro :)

ps: eu tinha-te mandado a resposta por pm, só que não deves ter visto então eu pôs aqui :)

**Respostas aos comentários deste capitulo:**

**YukiYuri:**

Obrigada por comentares meu bem :) Oh é em todo lado que há fofocas :) Beijooo te adorooo.

GMDTIIIII

**_espero comentarios :)_  
><strong>

_**Digam-me o que pensam :)**_

_**Beijooo**_


	6. Capitulo V

**Notas lá em baixo =)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO <em>****_V_**

Ginny nao teria se levantado aquela manhã se pudesse adivinhar a situação constrangedora que seria obrigada a enfrentar com sua chefe.

Ou teria, porque no estado em que se encontrava, e não apenas físico, não havia escolha.

— O que deu em você? — Debbie quis saber. — Não sabe a diferença entre um tonalizador colorido e um tonalizador comum?

Apenas a mesa as separava, mas parecia ser o oceano Pacífico. Culpada do erro, Ginny baixou os olhos e estava colocando uma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha quando se lembrou dos dedos manchados de tinta preta.

— Estava tentando ajudar.

— Tente explicar isso a Harry quando for pedir sua autorização para consertar a máquina. — Deb bie bateu as mãos sobre a superfície da mesa. — Não sei como dizer a ele que todos os gráficos do relatório foram arruinados.

Ginny sabia exatamente o que Harry iria fazer. Despedi-la. E com razão.

— Sinto muito.

— Sentir muito não resolve o problema. O relató rio precisava ser enviado ainda hoje.

Os olhos de Ginny pousaram no caça-níqueis a um canto da sala e a imagem a remeteu de volta à atmosfera enfumaçada do cassino em Reno, à canção melancólica ao piano, às luzes brilhantes e ao alegre tilintar das fichas ganhas por algum apostador de sorte.

Um nó se formou em sua garganta e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

_Agora não! Por favor, agora não!_

Mas já era tarde demais.

Ginny tentou secar as lágrimas de seus olhos, mas elas deslizaram pelas faces. Com um pedido abafado de desculpa, afastou-se para se refugir no toalete.

— Está mais calma? — Debbie se aproximou de Ginny ao encontrá-la apoiada à pia.

Não, ela não estava. Era incompetente e todos iriam saber que a qualquer momento ela seria demitida.

— Não se sinta tão mal. — Debbie pegou uma toalha de papel e colocou-a na mão de Ginny. — Fui dura demais com você. Afinal, ninguém nasce sabendo.

— Não é por sua causa que eu... —- Ginny não conseguiu terminar a frase. Oh, por que não conse guia parar de chorar? Jurara que isso nunca mais aconteceria. No entanto, estava chorando justamen te no trabalho. No segundo dia!

— O que está acontecendo?

— É complicado.

Duas mulheres entraram no banheiro naquele ins tante. Ginny tentou disfarçar, mas uma delas viu seu rosto.

— Desculpe, mas não pude deixar de notar. Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer? — perguntou uma das moças que se apresentou como Célia.

Debbie fez um gesto de desalento.

A outra, chamada Sarah, tocou o ombro de Ginny em um gesto de solidariedade.

— Isso já aconteceu com cada uma de nós — disse Célia. — Não gostaria de desabafar conosco? Tenho certeza de que se sentirá melhor.

Debbie olhou para Ginny e concordou com um ges to de cabeça.

Ginny viu preocupação nos olhos das três mulhe res, mas o fato de serem estranhas a deixavaem dúvida. Elanão havia contado seus problemas nem sequer a seus melhores amigos. Que não eram tão bons quanto ela pensava...

Sarah interpretou sua hesitação como um sim e a fez sentar.

— Acho que não é uma boa ideia — Ginny mur murou. — Harry pode não gostar.

— Ficaremos de boca fechada — Célia prometeu. — Não ficaremos?

As outras duas assentiram.

Fazia muito tempo que Ginny não conversava real mente com alguém. Nem sequer sua mãe se dispu sera a ouvi-la, preocupada que estava com sua pró pria situação. Ginny estava só e assustada.

— Não sei por onde começar.

— Que tal pelo motivo que a fez chorar? — Célia sugeriu.

— O motivo fui eu — Debbie se acusou.

— Não foi você — Ginny retrucou. — Foi a má quina caça-níqueis que vi em sua sala.

— Por quê? — Sarah estranhou.

— Recordou-me Reno.

— Reno? — as três perguntaram em uníssono. Ginny enxugou os olhos.

— Foi onde Harry e eu nos conhecemos e casamos. Foi lá que eu engravidei.

Os queixos caíram. Ginny não pretendia chocá-las, mas estava em seu limite.

— Talvez seja por isso que estou com as emoções à flor da pele.

— Pudera! — Debbie exclamou. — Eu não sabia que você estava grávida.

— Não apenas grávida, mas descasada e falida.

Ginny sentiu outras lágrimas deslizarem pelas faces. — Harry acha que eu engravidei de propósito porque estou interessada em seu dinheiro. O pior é que ele tem certa razão em pensar assim. Meu pai gastou minha herança e fugiu do país com a amante de dezenove anos levando o pouco que restou. Minha mãe foi para o sul da França e está em casa de ami gos ricos à espera de um novo casamento.

— Você afirma que não quer o dinheiro de Harry? — Debbie indagou.

— Afirmo — Ginny respondeu. — Só quero o di nheiro que eu própria ganhar. Harry não pode en tender o que tenho passado. Para ele, eu sempre se rei uma _princesa._

— Tem sido terrível, não? — Célia murmurou, compadecida.

Era bom dividir sua angústia com alguém após tan to tempo. Aquela não era hora nem ali o lugar, mas depois que começou, Ginny não conseguiu parar.

— Vendi tudo para evitar a falência, mas quando as pessoas souberam, tudo mudou. Vocês podem imaginar o que significa ver seu cartão de crédito ser rasgado ao meio diante de seus amigos? Célia assentiu.

— Aconteceu comigo também.

Ao menos ela não era a única, Ginny pensou.

— Uma por uma, as amigas pararam de retornar meus telefonemas e de me convidarem para sair. Co mo se não bastasse, meu noivo me deixou.

— Você estava noiva? — Sarah perguntou, perplexa.

— De certa forma — Ginny respondeu. Porque Charles e ela não chegaram a usar alianças. — Meu ex-noivo estava mais interessado em meu dinheiro e no nome de minha família.

— Ele não te merecia — disse Debbie.

— Não lamento que tenha acabado — Ginny de clarou. — O que me importa agora é meu bebê. Ele é o que tenho de mais importante no mundo.

— Sei como se sente — Sarah apoiou-a. — Tam bém sou mãe solteira. Não é fácil, mas juro que o sacrifício compensa cada vez que você segura seu filho nos braços.

Ginny suspirou ao pensamento.

— Para falar a verdade, estou insegura. Sempre pensei que seria uma mulher do lar como minha mãe e não me preparei para trabalhar fora. Nunca soube contabilizar minhas despesas. Nem sequer tenho uma conta no banco.

— Precisa abrir uma — Célia lembrou. — Para que seu salário seja depositado.

Ginny mostrou as mãos sujas de tinta.

— Olhem para mim. Quando Harry souber, poderei dar adeus ao emprego.

— Você encontrará outro — Debbie sugeriu.

— Por que precisará encontrar outro? — Sarah quis saber.

— Porque eu quebrei a copiadora e estraguei uma porção de gráficos importantes.

— Não acredito que será demitida — disse Célia.

— Se acontecer, nós a ajudaremos a encontrar ou tro emprego — Sarah garantiu.

— Agradeço a gentileza, mas duvido que alguém, fora Harry, esteja disposto a contratar alguém sem nenhuma experiência e que entrará em licença maternidade antes do final do ano.

— A discriminação é proibida por lei — Debbie lembrou. — Além disso, todos merecem uma chance.

Onde Ginny poderia estar? Ela disse que tomaria um lanche com as colegas e prometeu que chegaria em casa por volta das oito. Ele concordou, certo de que Ginny faria comparações quando se sentisse can sada e que acabaria decidindo parar de trabalhar, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Mas eram quase nove horas e Ginny ainda não havia chegado.

Além de preocupado, Harry estava desapontado. Ele havia comprado um livro, aquele dia, sobre no mes para bebês. Esperava que aquele pequeno gesto fosse o começo de um novo relacionamento entre eles. Porque ele queria provar que embora fossem dois estranhos poderiam se tornar parceiros naquela no va experiência.

Ele estava achando a casa terrivelmente vazia. En graçado que ela não lhe parecia tão grande até a quarta-feira anterior, antes de Ginny chegar. Nem sequer a pizza, que pediu por telefone para comer enquanto assistia a seu programa favorito de espor te, o estava agradando.

O que havia de errado com ele?

Sua vida era perfeita. Tinha mais dinheiro do que poderia gastar até o fim de seus dias, uma linda casa no bairro mais caro de Portland e uma empresa de grande sucesso. Mas na noite anterior, sentado no sofá com os pés de Ginny em seu colo, ele se sentiu feliz como não se sentia havia um longo tempo.

A campainha soou.

Ginny estava em casa!

Ele abriu a porta e ela o cumprimentou, sorriden te. Antes que entrasse, alguém buzinou e ela se virou para acenar.

— Alex me deu uma carona.

— Alex Niles?

— Sim.

Alex Niles era um dos sujeitos mais disputados pelas funcionárias da MGI e o último que ele queria perto de Ginny.

— Pensei que você tivesse ido jantar com Debbie e Célia.

— E Sarah — Ginny acrescentou. — Alex nos in dicou o restaurante. Como ele ficou trabalhando até mais tarde, nós o convidamos. Ele se ofereceu para me trazer.

Irritado, Harry pensou que Ginny não parecia can sada como se mostrara na noite anterior. Isso seria bom ou ruim?

— Você parece ter se saído melhor hoje do que ontem.

Ginny encolheu os ombros.

— Acho que sim.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Por que pergunta?

— Por nada. — Algo estava estranho naquela his tória. Ele tinha certeza disso. — Como foi o jantar?

— Muito agradável. Acho que consegui fazer no vas amizades.

— Bom para você. — Não, não era bom. Ele queria que Ginny pensasse que a MGI era o pior lugar do mundo, não um ponto de encontro entre amigas. — Apenas não se canse demais.

— Não se preocupe.

Sair aquela noite fora uma necessidade. Graças a Debbie, Célia, Sarah e Alex, Harry não ficaria saben do sobre o acidente com a copiadora nem com os gráficos porque seus novos amigos tomaram provi dências nesse sentido e salvaram seu emprego.

— E sua noite, como foi? — Ginny perguntou ao mesmo tempo que se sentava no sofá e tirava os sapatos.

— Sem novidades. — Ele entregou alguns pacotes, embrulhados para presente. — Comprei para você.

— Para mim? — Ginny indagou, surpresa e emo cionada com aquele gesto.

— Abra.

Fazia muito tempo que ela não ganhava algo novo. Seu último presente fora a caixinha de música que Harry lhe dera na noite de núpcias.

— _Nomes de Bebê para o Novo Milénio._

— Achei que você iria gostar — Harry disse.

— Adorei. Obrigada. — Sorrindo, Ginny abriu o segundo pacote. Outro livro de nomes. Parecia Na tal. — Oh, Harry, que delicadeza! Não sabe quanto isso significa para mim, mas um era suficiente.

— Um livro nunca é o bastante.

— Palavras memoráveis — Ginny respondeu com um sorriso.

— Que se aplicam à vida.

Ginny sentiu-se comovida demais para responder. Pegou um dos livros e abraçou-o contra o peito.

— Pela primeira vez, não estou me sentindo tão só em minha gravidez.

— Quero estar a seu lado, Ginny — Harry decla rou. — Não como um pai figurativo, mas como um pai de verdade. Não apenas depois que o bebê nas cer. Desde agora. Como você disse, há uma nova vida a caminho e eu ajudei a criá-la.

Ginny sorriu e chorou ao mesmo tempo. Harry es tava sendo sincero. Podia ler em seus olhos. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela disse:

— Preciso começar a fazer meu pré-natal. Marquei uma consulta com o médico de Sarah. Estava pen sando se você, talvez, quisesse me acompanhar?

— Não precisava nem sequer perguntar. Quando será?

— Segunda-feira às duas horas, mas caso você já tenha algum compromisso marcado...

— Eu o cancelarei — Harry afirmou antes que Ginny terminasse.

O sorriso que Ginny lhe deu foi o maior dos pre sentes. Em seguida, ela lhe entregou um dos livros.

— Comece a ler, papai.

— Papai?

— Como você acabou de dizer, o bebê também é seu.

Seria maravilhoso começar a curtir a gravidez a dois. Ao ver Ginny abrir o livro, Harry a imitou.

— O que acha de Emma? — ele sugeriu alguns minutos depois.

— É bonito. — Ginny consultou a tabela no final do livro sobre popularidade. — Mas é comum, espe cialmente entre os _yuppies._

— Então esqueça esse. — Ele continuou a ler. — Que tal Amélia?

— É um bonito nome.

— Eu também acho.

Diante da concentração de Harry, Ginny sentiu uma onda de ternura. Talvez eles não fossem um casal aos moldes tradicionais, mas o bebê teria pais amorosos e dedicados. Mais do que fora seu caso.

— Seus pais eram chegados a você? — Ginny per guntou.

— Por que quer saber?

— Porque nós nos conhecemos muito pouco. Gos taria de saber mais a seu respeito.

— Minha mãe é sensacional. O que decide fazer, ela faz. Foi ela que me ensinou a jogar bola. Embora trabalhasse o dia inteiro, sempre estava a meu lado nos momentos que eu precisava.

Ginny percebeu quanto a mãe significava para Harry por seus olhos e por sua voz. Seria com o filho, provavelmente, como a mãe fora para ele.

— E seu pai?

— Não o conheci. Nunca soube seu nome, de onde veio, como era. — Harry deu de ombros, mas Ginny percebeu que não havia indiferença no gesto. — Ele abandonou minha mãe grávida. Ela nunca o men cionou. Sempre fomos só ela e eu.

— Sinto muito, Harry. Eu não fazia ideia. — Não era de admirar que ele se empenhasse tanto em ser um bom pai. Ginny tocou-o no ombro. — Fico con tente que tenha me contado.

— Há algo mais que você deve saber. — Harry não a encarou dessa vez. — Minha mãe era governanta na casa dos Malfoy. Nós moramos no quarto em cima da garagem até eu me formar na faculdade.

Ginny olhou para Harry como se o visse pela pri meira vez.

— Então Draco estava falando sério quando disse que vocês cresceram juntos?

— Conheço Draco desde que nasci, mas nunca fiz parte de sua turma por ser o filho da governanta.

— Você é incrível, Harry Potter. Deveria ter orgulho de si mesmo.

— Por que diz isso?

— Olhe onde você chegou — Ginny declarou, or gulhosa por ele. — Você se fez sozinho. Isso conta demais para mim.

— Mas não o suficiente para querer casar comigo.

— Acha que foi por esse motivo que eu disse não?

— Tradição e novos ricos não se misturam.

— Caso tenha esquecido, eu não tenho dinheiro. E seu passado não me importa.

— Seria capaz de afirmar isso se ainda tivesse dinheiro?

— Não posso responder porque não sei. Mas sei que não sou a mesma de antes e que apesar dos problemas, sinto que me tornei um pouco melhor.

O olhar de Harry revelava surpresa.

— Por quê, então, me rejeitou?

— Porque quero ser igual a você.

— Igual a mim?

— Você mostrou ao mundo que nada estava além de seu alcance. Quero fazer isso também.

— Nada impede que você faça, mesmo que esteja casada.

— Não posso. Quero me tornar uma pessoa de quem meu filho se orgulhe. Como você e sua mãe. Você entende?

— Acho que sim. E você? Entende porque quero tanto que meu filho tenha uma família?

— Entendo, embora não existam garantias de que uma família fique unida para sempre. Olhe para mim e meus pais.

— Olhe para mim também. Sei quanto é difícil crescer sem pai. Minha mãe lutou muito para me criar sozinha.

— Os tempos mudaram.

— Não tanto quanto você pensa. Converse com Sarah a respeito.

Ginny conhecia a realidade. Ela não estava viven do em um mundo de fantasia.

— Sarah me contou sobre períodos difíceis.

— Que eu não quero para você nem para meu filho.

— Agradeço por sua preocupação, mas estou firme em meu propósito.

A dor que ela leu nos olhos de Harry a fez hesitar.

— Consegue imaginar o que significa sentir inveja de seu melhor amigo? Draco Malfoy tinha o me lhor pai do mundo. Eu ficava olhando para eles e queria fazer parte. Eles estavam sempre conversan do ou fazendo alguma coisa juntos.

Tudo estava ficando claro para Ginny. Mas Harry ainda não havia se dado conta de que poderia se tornar esse pai ideal para seu filho, estando ou não casado com ela. Sentiu ímpetos de tocar aquele rosto franzido e acalmar aquele anseio, mas eles não ti nham esse tipo de relacionamento.

— O que você diz é importante, desde que não se esqueça do essencial.

— E isso seria?

— O amor.

— O amor não compra comida nem um teto.

— Sim, mas as crianças não pensam dessa ma neira. Eu, ao menos, nunca pensei. Por acaso parou para pensar que embora não tivesse o dinheiro de Draco, tinha o amor de sua mãe?

— Mais de uma vez.

— Então você foi rico no sentido pleno da palavra.

Ginny deixou o livro cair. Ao abaixar para apa nhá-lo, sua mão e a de Harry se tocaram. Os rostos ficaram próximos. Ela sentiu o perfume másculo e ao mesmo tempo suave e custou a convencer sua mente a afastar a mão.

Harry pegou o livro e devolveu-o, mas não se afas tou. Ela não conseguiu raciocinar, muito menos fa lar. Umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua. Harry tomou o gesto como um convite e beijou-a.

Sinos badalaram, luzes piscaram, fogos explodi ram no céu.

Harry espalmou as mãos em suas costas, puxou-a de encontro ao peito e ela se entregou ao abraço. Queria estar perto dele. Sentir seu cheiro, seu calor, sua força...

Os braços de Harry ofereciam a segurança que ela não experimentava desde aquela noiteem Reno. Ai segurança que ela fingia não necessitar.

Queria tê-lo uma última vez. Quando eles se bei javam, ela esquecia tudo. Queria outra vez uma noite como a que eles viveramem Reno. Masjustamen te quando ela estava perdendo o controle, Harry se afastou.

— Desculpe — ele murmurou, sem fôlego. — Não pense que estou me aproveitando da situação. Mas não posso negar que ainda me sinto atraído por você.

Sem confiar em sua voz, Ginny assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

— Se nós fôssemos casados...

— Mas não somos — Ginny o interrompeu, em bora com menos firmeza do que deveria.

Os dois fizeram silêncio. Ela estava confusa. Harry a fazia sentir viva, desejada e protegida ao mesmo tempo. No entanto, eles não se amavam.

Harry pegou os livros que deviam ter caído enquan to eles se beijavam e colocou-os em cima da mesa. Ela não percebeu. Verdade fosse dita, ela não teria percebido mesmo que a casa houvesse caído.

— Isso não deve tornar a acontecer. Harry apertou os lábios.

— Está bem. Vamos para a cama. Ginny pestanejou.

— O que você disse?

— Foi um longo dia e você precisa descansar. Ela precisava de uma ducha fria, não de sono.

— Amanhã começaremos a procurar um aparta mento. — O quanto antes ela pudesse ficar longe de Harry, melhor seria.

No domingo, Harry e Ginny estavam tomando o café da manhã e ela consultava a seção de anúncios classificados do jornal. Um dia e meio de peregrina ções por Portland a desanimara. Exatamente como Harry esperava. Afinal, ele havia tomado o cuidado de levá-la para ver apenas os apartamentos mais feios que lhe indicaram.

— Não posso acreditar que aqueles eram os únicos apartamentos que tenho condições de pagar.

— Os aluguéis estão altos — Harry informou. Não se sentia bem ao mentir, mas era para o bem de Ginny.

Ginny suspirou.

— Não vou desistir. Tenho certeza de que encon trarei algo melhor. Uma porção de pessoas consegue viver como eu estou pretendendo.

— Faça uma planilha de gastos e economize. Ginny deu uma risada.

— Não sei o que fazer com dinheiro exceto gastá-lo. Seria incapaz de preparar uma planilha, quanto mais de me restringir a ela.

— Não é tão difícil.

O que estava acontecendo com ele? Dando conse lhos que poderiam atrapalhar seus planos?

— Então, você me ensina?

_Viu o que fez, Harry? A ideia era convencê-la a ficar, não ajudá-la a sair._

Naquele momento, Harry descobriu que não queria que Ginny ficasse com ele por não ter escolha. Ele queria que ela o aceitasse de livre e espontânea von tade. Para isso, ela precisaria estar segura de si. Ele teria de ajudá-la a se sentir assim.

Mas como?

De repente, ele soube. Sua casa. Pediria que Ginny a transformasse em um lar. Um lar que também poderia ser dela algum dia.

— Tive uma ideia. — Harry cruzou os dedos para não estar cometendo o maior erro de sua vida. — E se eu ajudá-la com o orçamento e você me ajudar a decorar minha casa?

— Como uma troca?

— Sim.

Uma nova luz brilhou nos olhos de Ginny.

— Eu adoraria.

— Você poderia continuar aqui para facilitar nosso trabalho e ao mesmo tempo guardar dinheiro para comprar seu apartamento.

— Não há nada por trás dessa proposta? — Ginny perguntou, desconfiada.

— Não iremos brincar de casinha, se é isso que você está pensando.

— É bom que fique claro porque casamento está fora de cogitação.

— Uma troca de favores apenas. O que me diz?

TBC

* * *

><p>FELIZ ANO NOVO =) ESPERO REVIEWS.<p>

**Respostas aos comentários deste capitulo:**

**YukiYuri: **Oiêe linda, eu não recebi nenhum email teu -' sabes se calhar para a semana que vem eu vou postar um fic nova, sabes aquele livro que tu me recomendaste? Já está todinho adaptado =) O outro ficou empolgante este ficou como? Beijo e Feliz Ano Novo =)

**_espero comentarios :)_  
><strong>

_**Digam-me o que pensam :)**_

_**Beijooo**_


	7. Capitulo VI

**Notas lá em baixo =)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO <em>****_VI_**

Ginny olhava para a mala sobre a cama como vinha fazendo havia horas. Pre cisava ter coragem e encarar os fatos. Ela iria morar com Harry, apesar das promessas que fizera a si mes maem contrário. Oque a consolava era saber que em breve teria seu próprio apartamento e que o acor do não significava um retrocesso, mas um passo adian te para ela e para o futuro de seu bebê.

Começou a tirar suas coisas da mala. Primeiro de sembrulhou um porta-retrato com uma foto dela en tre a mãe e o pai. Tinha dez anos na época e eles eram uma família feliz. Como a vida tomou um rumo tão diferente? Como seu pai pôde deixá-las? Embora pouco conhecesse Harry, tinha certeza de que ele se ria um pai melhor do que o seu.

Em seguida, apanhou um retrato dela com a mãe e se lembrou das palavras de sua avó sobre as mu lheres Worthington serem fortes. Esperava que fos sem verdadeiras, tanto para si, quanto para sua mãe.

Depois, foi a vez da caixinha de música. Ginny abriu-a e virou a chave. A _Marcha Nupcial _começou a tocar e os dois pombinhos se encontraram.

Um presente simples, mas que a fazia lembrar a noite mais linda de sua vida, Harry o comprara na loja de suvenires da capela onde se casaram. Ele devia ter notado seu interesse porque a comprou sem que ela visse e lhe fez uma surpresa quando chega ram ao hotel.

Ginny retirou a tampa da caixinha e olhou para a aliança de Harry e para o anel de Draco sobre o fundo de veludo azul-royal. Bijuterias finas, não jóias de verdade. Assim como seu casamento com Harry que foi uma fantasia de apenas uma noite.

Ao se dar conta, finalmente, das roupas que ainda precisavam ser guardadas, Ginny fechou a caixinha. Tinha um trabalho a fazer. Harry confiara a ela a decoração de sua casa. Que também seria de seu filho.

Estava pendurando as peças mais folgadas que havia separado antes de vender as outras para con seguir dinheiro para a viagem a Portland, quando Harry bateu à porta do quarto.

Ela pediu que ele esperasse um instante para po der esconder a caixinha sob o travesseiro.

— Entre.

— Você estava tão quieta que eu pensei em veri ficar se estava dormindo.

— Estou desfazendo minha mala.

O sorriso desapareceu tão depressa quanto surgiu.

— Deve ser difícil pensar que tudo que restou do passado se encontra aí.

— Pior do que perder roupas é não ter onde morar. — A tristeza tentou dominar Ginny, mas ela a afas tou com determinação. — Bem, mas por falar em casa, que tal você começar a me dizer quais são suas preferências em matéria de cores e de estilos?

— Quero que você decore a casa a seu gosto.

— Você prometeu que me ajudaria.

— Nesse caso, vou escolher o quarto que deverá ser decorado em primeiro lugar.

Harry levou Ginny a uma suíte do outro lado do hall que era quase tão grande quanto a dela e que se encontrava completamente vazia.

— Por que este?

— Porque me parece o mais indicado para o bebê. O que você acha?

Ginny tocou o ventre com ambas as mãos e visua lizou o quarto pintado em tom pastel com um tapete sobre o assoalho, uma cadeira de balanço, um berço e um trocador e prateleiras repletas de bichos de pelúcia.

— É perfeito, Harry.

— Ainda bem que você gostou. Meu quarto ficaem frente. Mandareiinstalar câmeras de gravação em vídeo para que possa ver o bebê de qualquer par te da casa.

Seu filho teria um pai amoroso. Superprotetor, tal vez. Mas bom. Era a vez dela, agora, de começar a ler mais e se preparar para a maternidade.

— Você pensou em tudo.

— Em tudo não, mas — Harry indicou uma parede

— acho que o berço poderia ficar ali. Ginny não conteve um sorriso.

— Para alguém que não se interessa por decora ção, você tem muitas idéias.

— Isto é diferente.

— Admito que sim. — Ginny continuou a sorrir diante da excitação que havia tomado conta de Harry,

— Obrigada.

— Por quê?

— Por toda essa atenção. Significa muito para mim e para Júnior.

— Júnior?

— Eu costumo conversar com o bebê — Ginny confessou, corada. — Mudo o nome, de vez em quan do, pois não sei se é menino ou menina. Falar com ele faz com que pareça mais real. Como ainda não o sinto mexer e os enjoos passaram, às vezes parece um sonho. Bobagem minha.

— Não concordo. — Harry estendeu a mão em di-reção ao ventre de Ginny e olhou em seus olhos. — Você permite?

Ginny fez que sim com a cabeça. Um instante de pois, ele a tocou de leve, com reverência. Logo porém, estava com a mão inteira espalmada em sua barriga.

— Ouça o papai, Júnior. Daria para você tentar se mexer um pouco para que sua mãe não fique tão preocupada?

Ginny sorriu com a doçura do gesto. Ao mesmo tempo sentiu que um forte calor se espalhava por seu corpo. Não deveria gostar tanto do toque de Harry, mas era o que estava acontecendo.

Ele a fitou naquele momento e ela parou de res pirar. Pareciam um casal de verdade, uma família.

Na tarde da segunda-feira, Harry abriu a porta pa ra que Ginny entrasse no carro. Eles estavam sain do do consultório do dr. Miles, o obstetra que iria cuidar de Ginny.

— Cento e cinquenta batidas por minuto! Mal dá para acreditar! — Harry exclamou, enlevado. Pela primeira vez, ele havia ouvido as batidas do coração de um bebê. E era seu bebê. — O que achou do dr. Miles?

— Ele é tudo que Sarah mencionou. Gostei de seu jeito. E você?

— Parece competente.

— Não pensei que fossem recolher outra amostra de meu sangue. Fizeram isso em Chicago na primei ra consulta. Disseram que é rotina.

Na verdade, depois de ler tantos livros, Harry gos taria de ter feito uma porção de perguntas ao médico, mas sentia-se tão honrado por Ginny ter desejado sua companhia durante a consulta que não quis atra palhar. Talvez no mês seguinte, quando ela iria se submeter a uma ultra-sonografia, ele estivesse me lhor preparado. Mal podia esperar para ver a ima gem de seu filho.

Antes de ligar o motor, Harry consultou seu relógio de pulso. Duas e trinta. Poderia voltar ao escritório porque faltavam muitas horas ainda para o término do expediente. Mas a última coisa que ele queria era ficar longe de Ginny aquela tarde. Além disso, sua equipe tinha condições de tocar o negócio por algu mas horas, sem sua presença.

— Vamos tomar um sorvete?

— Agora? — Ginny estranhou. — Não precisamos voltar ao escritório?

—- Hoje não. Sou o chefe, lembra-se?

— Não acredito no que estou ouvindo. Nunca ou viu dizer que o exemplo precisa vir de cima?

— Ninguém ficará sabendo.

— E eu?

Harry deu uma piscada.

— Ouvi o coração de Júnior bater pela primeira vez. Isso merece uma comemoração.

— Bem, colocado desse jeito, confesso que adoro sorvete.

— De menta com raspas de chocolate.

— Você não esqueceu! — Ginny exclamou, per plexa, sorrindo.

— Lembro-me de cada detalhe daquele dia e da quela noite, Ginny.

Ela corou intensamente e Harry fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça. Às três horas da manhã, Ginny havia manifestado desejo de tomar um sor vete de menta com raspas de chocolate e, mediante uma generosa gorjeta, um dos camareiros havia pro videnciado uma taça completa com creme chantilly e cerejas.

Os olhos de Ginny faiscaram.

— Então vamos comemorar. Quero o meu com duas cerejas e muita castanha.

— E depois do sorvete, vamos passar por uma ou duas lojas especializadas e tirar idéias para o quarto do bebê.

O entusiasmo de Harry deveria servir de alerta para Ginny. Em vez disso, ela sentiu que aquecia por dentro.

— Você sabe como ganhar o coração de uma mu lher — Ginny brincou.

O sorriso de Harry tornou-se maior. Aquilo era ape nas o começo.

Alguns dias depois, Harry terminou de verificar seu último e-mail e fechou o laptop. Hora de ir para casa.

Ele e Ginny estavam vivendo uma confortável ro tina. Voltavam para casa juntos, preparavam o jan tar, conversavam sobre o dia que tiveram e sobre muitos outros assuntos enquanto comiam.

Era como se estivessem realmente casados. Ao me nos Harry imaginava que a vida de casado fosse da quele jeito. Melhor ainda, aliás, porque implicaria em um relacionamento físico.

Não era fácil ter Ginny a seu lado e não beijá-la. Talvez ele pudesse usar o primeiro movimento do bebe como uma desculpa para se aproximar mais um pouco.

Ensinar Ginny a lidar com dinheiro infelizmente estava provando ser uma tarefa que exigiria paciên cia. Ela não tinha a menor noção de valores. Não conseguia organizar suas próprias despesas, muito menos as compras com decoração.

Por outro lado, a última coisa que ele queria era ajudá-la a se tornar auto-suficiente. Cada vez que culpava os pais de Ginny por sua ingenuidade pe rante o mundo, lembrava-se de que ele também que ria protegê-la dos perigos. Mas não podia. Era pre ciso ensinar Ginny a ter os pés no chão. Esse seria o único meio para atingir seu objetivo.

_— _Você está ocupado? — Ginny perguntou da por ta da sala dele.

— Não. — Ele apanhou a pasta. — Na verdade, estava me preparando para ir embora. — Naquele momento, Harry viu os lábios de Ginny tremendo. — O que foi?

— Estou com medo do resultado do exame de sangue.

Harry queria abraçá-la. Também estava ansioso para saber se Ginny e o bebê estavam bem. Jamais sentira algo tão forte em sua vida.

Incapaz de se conter, Harry a envolveu pela cintura e a atraiu de encontro ao peito. Quando seu abraço foi correspondido, ele fechou os olhos e pensou que poderia ficar assim com Ginny para sempre.

— O bebe está bem. Nós ouvimos seu coração ba ter rápido e forte, lembra-se?

Era meia-noite e meia quando Ginny desceu para a cozinha. Deitara-se às oito horas com a intenção de descansar, mas não conseguiu dormir. Não havia motivo, realmente, para sua angústia. Insegurança pura e simples, repetia a si mesma.

Por volta das onze, apanhou a caixinha de música. Ouvir a _Marcha Nupcial _e ver os pombinhos roda rem foi sua salvação nos dias tenebrosos que viveu em Chicago antes de decidir procurar Harry em Portland, Oregon.

O milagre se repetiu. De repente, Ginny começou a sentir fome. Em outras circunstâncias, estranharia essa sensação diante dos pensamentos confusos. Mas agora havia um pequeno ser crescendo dentro dela. Era preciso ser forte por ele e por ela mesma. Em todos os sentidos. Porque ela o queria muito.

Provavelmente, sua gravidez seria mais tranquila se Harry a amasse e ela o amasse. Era uma pena que não fossem um casal de verdade.

Um ruído de teclas lhe chamou a atenção ao se aproximar da cozinha. Harry estava lá, digitando em seu _laptop._

— Com fome? — ele perguntou. — Você quase não jantou.

— E com sede.

Ele largou o trabalho no mesmo instante.

— Vou aquecer seu prato.

— Posso fazer isso.

Como se não a tivesse ouvido, Harry abriu a gela deira e retirou o prato que Ginny deixara quase intacto.

— Obrigada.

— Conseguiu dar um cochilo ao menos?

Ela pensou em mentir, mas seria inútil tentar es conder suas preocupações. Embora eles pouco se co nhecessem, Harry sabia muito a seu respeito.

— Não.

— Nem eu. Estou preocupado com você.

— Agora estou mais calma.

O microondas avisou que a comida estava aqueci da. Harry apanhou o prato e colocou-o diante de Ginny junto com um copo de leite.

— Estive refletíndo... — Ginny murmurou.

— Parece sério — Harry tentou amenizar a serie dade da conversa.

Era. Quando decidiu vir para Portland, Ginny estava mais preocupada com sua situação finan ceira. Depois começou a reconhecer Harry como o pai de seu filho. E agora? Poderia confiar que ele ficaria a seu lado e de Júnior, fossem quais fossem as circunstâncias?

— Pretendo fazer tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para levar esta gravidezem frente. Quandome sinto mal, o medo de perder o bebê me domina. Amo meu filho. Ele ou ela é a única família que me restou. Achei que você devia saber.

Harry respirou fundo.

— Estarei com você sempre. Confie em mim.

Harry estendeu a mão por cima da mesa e aper tou-lhe os dedos. Ginny sentiu-se tão feliz e emocio nada com o gesto de carinho que descobriu que apoio era melhor, naquele momento, do que toda indepen dência do mundo. Se Harry pudesse amá-la, sua fe licidade seria completa.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong><em>espero comentarios :)<em>  
><strong>

_**Digam-me o que pensam :)**_

_**Beijooo**_


	8. Capitulo VII

**Notas lá em baixo =)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO <em>****_VII_**

Só se encontravam Harry e Ginny na sala de espera do centro de diagnósticos onde seria realizado o exame de ultra-sonografia. Harry não conseguia parar de se mover na cadeira. Estava ansioso. Ginny estaria se sentindo como ele? Não queria perguntar. Não queria deixá-la nervo sa. Nos últimos dias, para afugentar os receios, eles haviam dedicado todo tempo livre à decoração da casa. Uma arquiteta, Renée Bernard, estava ajudan do-os na escolha dos móveis e das cores.

— Quer que eu lhe traga algo? — Harry ofereceu. Mas o que desejava realmente era fazê-la sentar em seu colo e aninhá-la nos braços.

Ginny deu a ele o copo vazio.

— Se demorarem muito para me chamar, não sei o que será de mim. Acho que já tomei um balde de água.

Harry franziu o rosto.

— Posso tomar a mesma quantidade, se você qui ser, para lhe dar apoio.

Pela primeira vez aquela manhã, Ginny sentiu vontade de rir.

— Isso vai além de seu dever de pai, não acha? Mas agradeço o espírito de solidariedade.

Harry pensou que gostaria de ter uma máquina fotográfica em mãos naquele instante para gravar aquela imagem.

— Se mudar de ideia...

— Não mudarei. Sossegue. — Ela tornou a rir. Cinco minutos depois, Ginny foi chamada. Ao se levantar, ela estendeu a mão a Harry em um convite para que a acompanhasse. Ele ficou tão surpreso que demorou um instante para aceitá-la.

Na sala de exame, a médica se apresentou e en tregou-lhes seu cartão de visita. Ao explicar o que seria feito, Harry admirou-a por sua firmeza. Ginny e seu filho estavam em boas mãos. Além disso, com sua gentileza, a médica ajudaria Ginny a relaxar. Seu desconforto estava evidente.

Mal podia esperar para que o exame acabasse e a médica dissesse que estava tudo bem. Então eles iriam para casa e fariam uma nova comemoração. Porque nem ele nem Ginny iriam para o escritório aquela tarde. Mais do que isso, ele havia dado ordens a sua equipe para que não lhe telefonassem a não ser que o mercado desabasse.

— Vou fazer algumas perguntas a vocês. É um procedimento de rotina.

A médica fez um círculo em uma folha de papel e disse que ele representava Ginny. Acima, desenhou outros dois círculos e chamou-os de pai e de mãe de Ginny. Em seguida, rabiscou um triângulo.

— Este representa o senhor. Como está sua saúde?

— Excelente.

— Sua mãe?

— Nunca ficou doente.

A médica desenhou outros dois triângulos sobre os de Harry.

— E seu pai?

Harry hesitou. Ele deveria ter consultado sua mãe. O temor ameaçou invadi-lo. Mas bastou olhar para Ginny e ele recuperou o controle. O respeito e o apoio de Ginny lhe davam forças para ignorar as más recordações.

— Não sei nada sobre meu pai.

— Irmãos?

— Não.

— Algum primo ou tios com problemas de saúde?

— Não que eu saiba.

A médica fez as mesmas perguntas a Ginny. Ter minado o questionário, conduziu-os à sala de ultra-sonografía. O local era escuro a não ser por uma pequena luz que vinha da parte inferior de um ga binete e dos botões do aparelho.

Ginny se deitou na mesa, levantou a blusa e bai xou o cós da calça. Era a primeira vez que Harry tinha oportunidade de examinar a barriga de Ginny. Embora ela estivesse deitada, dava para notar a di ferença. Foi duro acariciá-la apenas com os olhos porque a vontade de tocá-la quase o venceu.

Uma camada de gel foi aplicada no local. Em se guida, a médica pressionou alguns botões, colocou um pequeno aparelho sobre a barriga de Ginny e uma imagem apareceu no vídeo. O bebê. O bebê deles.

Harry mal conseguia respirar. Ao distinguir a ca beça de seu filho, sentiu as pernas fraquejarem.

— O crânio está perfeito — garantiu a médica e apontou para outra parte. — Estão vendo o coração? Harry olhou para Ginny. Ela estava com os olhos muito abertos, fixos no monitor.

— Você está vendo nosso Júnior, Harry?

— Estou — Harry respondeu, sorrindo. Era mara vilhoso estarem dividindo aquele momento. — É in crível ver esse coraçãozinho batendo.

Mais incrível ainda do que ouvi-lo bater. Como se sentiriam, então, quando o tivessem nos braços e pudessem olhar para ele e beijá-lo?

— Esta é a coluna — a médica prosseguiu. — Es tão identificando as vértebras? — A médica fez uma pausa. — Sua bexiga está bem cheia, sra. Potter. Não quero que se sinta mal aqui. Por que não a alivia um pouco?

Ginny fez que sim com a cabeça e saiu. Harry con tinuou olhando para o monitor cuja última imagem havia ficado congelada.

Nunca sua paternidade lhe parecera tão próxima. Subitamente, suas leituras não lhe pareciam suficien tes. Como saberia o que fazer quando o bebe chegasse?

— É seu primeiro filho? — a médica perguntou.

— Sim. — Ginny e ele haviam feito aquele ser. Agora eles tinham de criar uma família. Era essen cial que Ginny entendesse, o quanto antes, que eles precisavam se casar.

— Serão meses inesquecíveis. Mesmo que decidam ter outros filhos no futuro, nada se compara ao pri meiro exame de ultra-sonografia.

Outros filhos? Tanto ele quanto Ginny eram filhos únicos. Júnior teria irmãos? O que Ginny pensaria quando descobrisse que ele gostaria de ter mais de um filho? Algum dia abordariam aquele assunto?

— A senhora tem filhos?

— Dois. Um menino e uma menina. Estes. — A médica mostrou uma foto na parede.

— São lindos.

— Obrigada. Não há nada como ter um filho. Não dá para descrever. É preciso experimentar.

Harry estava ansioso para ver seu filho nascer. Queria acompanhar seus progressos. Seu primeiro banho, o primeiro passo, a primeira palavra, o pri-I meiro aniversário...

De repente, a imagem de sua mãe lhe veio à mente. Como ela havia conseguido criá-lo sozinha? E como seu pai pôde desprezar a chance de conhecê-lo? Ter um filho era uma bênção.

O exame teve prosseguimento e a médica começou a elogiar os avanços tecnológicos no campo da Me dicina. Ginny não conseguiu prestar atenção. Todo seu interesse estava voltado para a imagem no mo-l nitor. Ao acompanhar os batimentos cardíacos de seu bebê, seus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

— Tudo bem? — Harry perguntou e apoiou a mão no ombro de Ginny.

Incapaz de falar por causa da emoção, ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Harry, o bebê... Os dois amores em sua vida...

Subitamente a imagem mudou e Ginny o chamou com urgência.

— Harry? Você está vendo? Júnior está realmente chupando o dedo?

Harry riu alto.

— Parece que sim.

Ginny apertou a mão de Harry em seu ombro e ele retribuiu a carícia.

— Os dois pontos escuros, próximos um do outro, são os rins — a médica explicou, — E agora, se não querem saber o sexo, aconselho-os a fecharem os olhos.

Eles se fitaram. Ginny tentou ler o pensamento cie Harry, mas não conseguiu.

— O que você acha?

— Você decide.

— Não. Nós decidimos — Ginny retrucou. A exis tência de Júnior se devia tanto a ela quanto a Harry. 0 presente era de ambos. Decisões sobre ele, por tanto, também deveriam ser tomadas por ambos.

— Vamos esperar? — Harry sugeriu.

— Vocês são o terceiro casal que eu atendo hoje que preferem não saber. Bem, fechem seus olhos.

Ginny deu um gritinho e tapou os olhos com as mãos. Harry tornou a rir.

— Tem certeza de que não irá olhar? Nunca teve curiosidade de descobrir o que iria ganhar no Natal?

Ginny fechou os olhos com mais força.

— Tive. Vasculhei a casa inteira e encontrei os presentes escondidos na lavanderia. Foi meu pior Natal.

— Podem abrir os olhos.

— Deu para ver?

— Se mudaram de idéia...

— Não! — Ginny e Harry responderam juntos.

A médica sorriu para eles e imprimiu uma imagem.

— Para o álbum do bebê: sua primeira foto. Ginny segurou o papel como se fosse um tesouro.

E era.

— Obrigada. Harry pigarreou.

— Poderia dar uma para mim também?

A médica pressionou imediatamente uma tecla.

— Para o senhor colocar em sua mesa de trabalho.

— Era exatamente o que eu estava pensando.

— Seu médico irá receber o laudo do exame com todas as informações detalhadas — disse a médica, — mas, desde já, posso afirmar que o bebê está bem e que a gravidez está normal.

Ginny sentiu os olhos marejarem de emoção. Que ria demais aquele bebê. Não podia perdê-lo. Nem a Harry...

Após o exame, Harry e Ginny voltaram para casa e ele a fez descansar enquanto preparava algo para o almoço. Feita a refeição, Ginny subiu para o quarto.

O silêncio era total havia duas horas. Harry ficou preocupado e tomou a liberdade de bater à porta.

— Ginny?

— Entre.

Ele deu um passo e parou. Ginny estava deitada de lado e seus cabelos cobriam o travesseiro. Estava tão linda e parecia tão frágil que ele quis cobri-la de beijos.

— Trouxe algumas roupas mais confortáveis. — Eram camisetas e abrigos dele. Até ver a barriga de Ginny ele não havia se dado conta de como ela ainda estava conseguindo usar aquelas roupas apertadas.

— Até você resolver sair para fazer compras.

— Obrigada. Eu estava mesmo precisando.

— Conseguiu descansar? Ela assentiu.

— Foi bom. Eu quase não dormi a noite passada. Nem ele. Por um minuto, nenhum dos dois tornou a falar.

— Quer que eu lhe traga algo?

Ela começou a falar, mas parou.

— Diga — Harry insistiu.

— Com tudo que aconteceu hoje, você poderia me abraçar? Só por um instante?

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Harry. Esse era o tipo de favor que ele faria de bom grado.

— Devo cronometrar o tempo?

Ginny sorriu e Harry se deitou na cama ao lado dela.

— Que tal? — Ele abriu os braços.

— Perfeito — Ginny respondeu ao mesmo tempo que apoiava as costas e a cabeça no peito dele.

— As ordens.

Harry abraçou-a por trás e mergulhou o rosto nos cabelos brilhantes e perfumados. Ele queria que fos se assim sempre. Todos os dias e todas as noites.

Mas, o que estava pensando? Eles iriam se casar por causa do bebê. Não havia outra razão. Se não fosse por Júnior, Ginny não estaria ali. Com Ginny em seus braços, porém, era fácil esquecer a realidade.

— Foi muito bom ter você comigo hoje, Harry — Ginny murmurou e ele a apertou de encontro ao peito. — Acho que tenho sido egoísta.

— Você tem sido um exemplo de mulher — Harry retrucou. — Colocou seu filho em primeiro lugar por que isso era o mais importante neste momento de sua vida. Estou orgulhoso de você. Deixou o passado para trás, arrumou um emprego e está aprendendo a organizar suas finanças.

— Sinto que vou fraquejar de vez em quando...

— Você não irá. Você é forte e corajosa.

— Você fala com tanta certeza. Como será quando ele nascer e eu sair do hospital?

— Saberá o que fazer como todas as mães sabem depois que seguram os filhos nos braços.

— Gostaria que os bebês viessem com um manual de instruções.

Harry riu da observação.

— Acho que seria mais fácil.

— Sinto-me melhor agora que você concordou co migo. — Ginny se aconchegou a ele. Encaixavam-se tão bem. Pareciam duas metades transformadas em um inteiro. — As vezes, acho que você está mais adiantado do que eu nas lições sobre os cuidados com bebês.

— Impressão sua. Ler é fácil. Eu nunca troquei uma fralda antes.

— Nem eu.

— Por que não procuramos um curso para pais inexperientes? — Harry sugeriu.

— Seria ótimo — Ginny se apressou a concordar. — Você me empresta um de seus livros?

— Claro! Poderíamos ler juntos, um para o outro.

— Eu gostaria. Assim como estou gostando de fi car com você agora. — Ginny virou-se e olhou para Harry. — Não consigo imaginar outro pai para meu filho.

— E seu ex-noivo? — Mal fez a pergunta, Harry se arrependeu. — Desculpe. Isso não é de minha conta.

— Não me importo de falar a respeito. Talvez você o tenha conhecido. O nome dele é Charles Kingsley.

— Das Empresas Kingsley? — Harry se referiu a uma das maiores empresas do país.

— Sim. Charles é o tataraneto do primeiro Kings ley. Nós fomos amigos de infância. Nosso casamento ficou acertado entre nossos pais desde que éramos pequenos. O amor nunca esteve em questão.

Não seria um casamento ideal, Harry pensou. Mas, por acaso, ele tinha amor para oferecer a Ginny?

O pensamento foí afastado rapidamente. O caso deles era outro. Havia uma criança envolvida.

— Por que você aceitou se casar com ele?

— Eu me fiz essa pergunta um milhão de vezes — Ginny admitiu. — Charles era bonito e rico. Um marido perfeito segundo minha mãe. As razões não eram as melhores, mas a união fazia sentido no mun do em que nós vivíamos. E claro que eu não podia imaginar...

— O quê? — Harry se apressou a perguntar quando Ginny parou.

. — Tudo que teria perdido caso tivesse me casado com Charles. Nós gostávamos um do outro, mas co mo amigos. Nunca trocamos mais do que beijos mes mo depois que ficamos noivos. Charles não me pres sionava e eu não sentia nada de estranho em nossa relação. A falta de desejo deveria ter sido um sinal de que não havia amor.

Mais do que isso, Harry pensou. O sujeito não de veria ter sangue nas veias para não querer mais de Ginny do que simples beijos.

— Eu diria que sim.

— Eu sonhava com a cerimônia de casamento. Ima ginava-me de vestido de noiva. A música, as flores. Mas nunca me ocorreu como seria a lua-de-mel. Con fesso que jamais entendi a que minhas amigas se referiam sobre a noite de núpcias, até que você me beijou durante a cerimônia de nosso casamento. Eu nunca tinha sentido nada igual. E não queria que acabasse.

Harry não pôde conter o sorriso que a declaração provocou.

— Foi isso que quis dizer em seu bilhete quando afirmou que a realidade havia superado suas ex pectativas?

— Foi. Você se lembra?

— Como poderia esquecer? — Ele se lembrava do momento em que a despira, depois de desabotoar cada pérola de seu vestido. Ela ficou ao lado da cama apenas de sutiã, calcinha branca de renda e meias de seda também brancas.

— Agradeço minha sorte por não ter casado com Charles Kingsley — Ginny afirmou com convicção. — A segunda melhor coisa de minha vida foi ter sido deixada por ele.

— E a primeira? — A curiosidade o venceu.

— Casar com você. — Ginny suspirou. — Você me deu uma noite mágica e um bebê. O que mais eu poderia desejar? — Ginny entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Harry e colocou-os sobre sua barriga. — Eu faria tudo de novo sem pensar duas vezes.

Foi como se o coração de Harry parasse de bater.

— Eu também — confessou. E era verdade. Para sua vida ficar ainda melhor, só faltava Ginny con cordar em casar com ele.

— E bom saber. — Ginny apertou a mão de Harry sem poder imaginar que aquele simples gesto era suficiente para excitá-lo. — O que não entendo é a razão de você ainda estar solteiro.

— Rico e bonito como sou? — Harry caçoou.

— Além de modesto — Ginny acrescentou com um sorriso. — Quantos anos você tem?

— Trinta e três.

— Mais estranho ainda.

— Você fala como se eu já fosse um velho. — Harry protestou. — Além disso, eu já fui casado, como você bem sabe.

— Por uma noite.

_Dê-me uma chance e teremos um casamento dura douro. _O pensamento o aturdiu.

— Dediquei os últimos anos inteiramente a minha empresa.

— Acredito que sim, mas isso não significa que tenha vivido como um monge.

— Não, mas... — Aquele era um assunto que ele não gostava de comentar. Por outro lado, Ginny não era mais uma mera conhecida.

— As que eu quis levar a sério, não quiseram me levar a sério.

— Parece que você não escolheu bem suas mulhe res. Ou, então, elas não primam pela inteligência.

— Obrigado, mas a maioria prefere homens como Draco Malfoy que frequentam as altas-rodas, não os novos-ricos como eu.

— Draco não é do tipo que casa.

— Para Draco, tudo é um jogo, ao contrário do que acontece comigo. Mas, apesar das diferenças, nós éramos tão amigos que parecíamos irmãos. Enver gonho-me de admitir que muitas vezes o invejei.

— Por causa do pai.

— Não apenas. Nós éramos da mesma idade e com petíamos em todos os aspectos; escola, esporte e, mais tarde, mulheres. Houve uma, em particular, chama da Míriam. Ela era de família tradicional como os Malfoy. Eu já estava formado e trabalhando em um escritório de investimentos quando nos conhecemos. Saímos algumas vezes e o namoro estava indo bem. Apaixonei-me e resolvi propor casamento. Não cheguei a fazé-lo. Quando descobriu que eu era filho da governanta, ela me trocou por Draco.

— Sinto muito — Ginny murmurou e seu tom de verdadeira compaixão o tocou fundo. — Por você. Porque por mim e por Júnior, estamos contentes que não tenha dado certo. Ou não estaríamos aqui agora.

Um pensamento surpreendente. Porque ele não conseguia imaginar Ginny em outro lugar que não fosse a seu lado?

— Nada é por acaso, não acha? — Ginny conti nuou. — Se eu não tivesse perdido meus bens, esta ria casada com Charles. Você, se tivesse dinheiro naquela época, teria casado com Míriam. E Júnior não existiria. O destino tem caminhos insondáveis.

— O que você gostaria que o destino lhe reservas se? — Harry perguntou após um instante.

Ginny fechou os olhos como se estivesse refletin-do. Harry interpretou o gesto como um sinal e pousou seus lábios nos dela com suavidade. Queria muito mais. Mas sabia que precisava ter paciência. Por is so, afastou-se.

Não esperava que ao abrir os olhos, Ginny fosse demonstrar desejo. Hesitou. Tinha medo de inter pretar errado e pôr tudo a perder. Mas a própria Ginny cuidou de resolver a questão ao tomar a ini ciativa de um outro beijo.

Dessa vez, por mais que lutasse para manter o controle, Harry não conseguiu. Desejava-a demais. E, ao corresponder a seu ardor, Ginny provou que tam bém o queria.

Ao beijá-la no pescoço, Ginny se pós a gemer. Abraçou-a com força e ela o acariciou nas costas e nos ombros. De repente, eles estavam fazendo amor co mo aconteceraem Reno. Coma mesma intensidade. E quando Ginny começou a lhe mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha, ele teve de se afastar para não explodir de paixão.

Ginny estava corada e arfante. Faltava pouco pa ra a situação sair completamente do controle.

Seria tão fácil.

O coração de Harry batia forte e sua respiração estava acelerada. Ele queria colocar a culpa no ex cesso de emoções que haviam vivido aquele dia. Não podia. Porque a verdade era que ele sonhava por aquele momento desde o encontro em Reno. E foi ainda melhor do que antes.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Resposta aos comentarios:**

**YukiYuri: **Oiêe flor obrigada por comentares :) Sem comentários ? :))) Aia, eu quero eheheh. que tenhas um ano magnifico hem? beijooo enorme

**_espero comentarios :)_  
><strong>

_**Digam-me o que pensam :)**_

_**Beijooo**_


	9. Capitulo VIII

**Notas lá em baixo =)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPITULO <em>****_VIII_**

A manhã daquele sábado, Ginny es tava pronta para dar início ao traba lho de decoração do quarto de bebê. O tema, após pesquisas em várias lojas infantis e revistas espe cializadas, seria o alfabeto em letras bem coloridas.

Sentada no chão, Ginny imaginou o quarto ter minado com os protetores do berço e as cortinas com as letrinhas. Mas antes que se desse conta, seus pen samentos voltaram para a noite anterior. Ainda po dia sentir os beijos de Harry em seus lábios, sentir seu calor por todo corpo.

Durante a noite, seu relacionamento com Harry che gou a parecer real. Assim como aconteceuem Reno. Porqueera mais do que atração física. Era algo que ela temia definir.

Harry a mimava, a fazia se sentir protegida e am parada. Não queria que fosse assim. Mas era. E isso a preocupava porque estava firme em sua opinião de contar apenas consigo própria e Harry estava se tornando uma constante em sua vida. Não apenas como pai de seu filho, mas como homem.

— Bonito traje — Harry brincou ao vê-la sentada no chão com a camiseta preta e laranja da univer sidade de Oregon e a bermuda azul-marinho que ele lhe havia emprestado.

Ginny encolheu os ombros. Antes, usava short e camiseta apenas para malhar. Não sabia o que es tava perdendoem conforto. Agora, sempre que ficava em casa, colocava-se à vontade. Não apenas em ma téria de roupa, mas de pés e cabelos porque também estava adorando andar descalça e prender os cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo.

— Você deve saber.

— Sei que é confortável e que fica melhor em você do que em mim — Harry respondeu com um sorriso.

— Obrigada.

— Acho que dá para quebrar o galho, mas se pre ferir que eu lhe adiante algum dinheiro para algu mas compras, basta dizer.

— Agradeço a oferta, mas estou bem. — Ela não podia se arriscar a sair e gastar o que não tinha. Enquanto as roupas de Harry servissem, ela espera ria. A não ser, é claro, que as lojas entrassem em liquidação e ela pudesse comprar uma ou duas rou pas para sair. — Sarah prometeu me dar algumas de suas roupas de gestante e Debbie ficou de pergun tar à cunhada se ela tem algo para me emprestar.

— Você irá usar roupas de segunda-mão? — O tom de voz foi de reprovação mais do que de espanto. Ginny ficou surpresa. A situação dele, afinal, fora similar quando criança.

— E se eu cobrar juros pelo empréstimo? — Harry propôs.

— Não, obrigada. Estou satisfeita por ter conse guido roupas emprestadas.

Harry franziu o rosto.

— Será que eu ouvi direito? Você prefere roupas usadas a comprar novas?

— Pessoas em minha condição não têm escolha.

— Você tem e sabe disso.

O tom de Harry a irritou. Parecia estar falando com um esnobe. 0 Harry que ela conhecia era seguro de si, mas humilde. O que remetia à velha certeza de que ela não sabia muito a respeito dele.

— Não se esqueça de que tenho um orçamento a cumprir — Ginny murmurou, desapontada.

Harry sentou-se ao lado dela.

— E não se esqueça de que quero uma decoração nova e bonita.

— Antiguidades também se aplicam à ordem? O outro dia, quando fomos pesquisar as lojas do outro lado do rio, você gostou de várias peças.

— Pensei que estivéssemos apenas dando uma olhada. Não me passou pela cabeça que você poderia estar cogitando comprar objetos usados.

— Antiguidades não podem ser chamadas de ob jetos de segunda-mão. Além disso, combinariam per feitamente com o estilo da casa.

— Não, Ginny. Quero tudo novo.

— O que deu em você, Harry? — Ginny estranhou o tom autoritário.

— Você não entenderia.

— Tente explicar.

— Você viveu em ambiente de luxo.

— Ter dinheiro não significa não ter problemas.

— Eu sei. Mas cresci vendo minha mãe trabalhar sem poder comprar roupas novas. A não ser em raras ocasiões, eu usava o que me davam.

— Ao menos você tinha roupas para trocar.

— Às vezes preferia não ter.

Ginny mordeu o lábio. Harry guardava boas, mas também más lembranças da infância. Ela própria se lembrava de ter ficado escandalizada quando uma colega lhe disse que iria ao baile com um vestido comprado em um brechó.

— Crianças e jovens são cruéis às vezes.

— Você não faz ideia — Harry respondeu.

Ginny fazia ideia da capacidade dos adultos de se rem cruéis. Ela também havia sofrido. Sua vontade era abraçar Harry e eles se consolarem mutuamente.

— Eu nunca pertenci ao grupo. Eles apenas me toleravam e demonstravam isso.

— Mas agora você vive nesta linda casa e tem dinheiro para fazer tudo que quiser. — Ginny colo cou a mão sobre a dele. — Inclusive comprar apenas móveis e objetos novos.

— Exatamente — Harry concordou. — Talvez você esteja pensando que sou excêntrico, mas eu me dou o direito de escolher o que quero para minha casa, quando custei tanto a adquiri-la.

— Farei apenas o que você quiser, Harry — Ginny prometeu. — Mas se mudar de ideia...

— Não mudarei. Não sou do tipo que muda de ideia. Nunca.

Ginny baixou os olhos. Aquelas palavras confir mavam o que ela já sabia. Era inútil ter esperança de que algo mais pudesse surgir entre eles.

— Não me lembro de ter visto letras coloridas nas lojas que visitamos — disse Harry e a questão foi encerrada. O bebê era o motivo de estarem juntos. Nada mais.

— Eu vi blocos de madeira na seção de brinquedos e a ideia surgiu.

Harry concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

— De que cor serão as paredes?

— Marfim. Usarei tinta acrílica não-tóxica. Harry sorriu.

— O quarto ficará lindo.

— Acho que sim. — Ginny estava gostando da quele trabalho. Muito mais, aliás, do que o que fazia no escritório. Decoração era algo interessante e cria tivo. — Mais tarde, quando o bebê estiver em idade de alfabetização, as letras serão úteis.

— Como eu disse, você pensou em tudo — Harry repetiu.

— Ao menos aqui ele terá um lugar especial. Meu apartamento será pequeno e simples.

Os olhares se cruzaram e Ginny precisou engolir em seco.

— Você é bem-vinda aqui pelo tempo que quiser — Harry tornou a dizer.

Ginny teve uma sensação estranha de repente. Uma borboleta parecia estar voando em seu estôma go. Ela tentou atribuí-la à emoção de ter ouvido aque la doce proposta de Harry. Mas, então, a sensação se repetiu.

O bebê. Só podia ser ele!

Harry encarou-a.

— O que houve?

— Acho que o bebê mexeu.

— Tem certeza?

Ginny fez que sim e colocou a mão de Harry sobre sua barriga, feliz por dividir aquele momento com ele. Alegrias e emoções como aquela significavam mui to para os pais. Ao pensar nisso, uma onda de culpa a inundou. Assim que tivesse condições de se mudar, Harry perderia essa oportunidade.

Outro movimento.

— Você sentiu?

— Não. Não acha que ainda é cedo demais?

— E agora? — Ginny reposicionou a mão.

—Não. Sua barriga está dura. Antes ela era macia...

— Só pode ser o Júnior. Senti outra vez. E você?

Harry fez que não.

— Talvez seja cedo para você perceber, mas algo está acontecendo aqui dentro — Ginny garantiu com um sorriso de glória.

— Nessas horas, acho que todo pai sente um pouco

de inveja da mãe.

— Meu pai costumava dizer... — A voz de Ginny tremeu diante das lembranças amargas da separa ção. — O que direi ao bebê sobre seus avós?

— Ainda falta muito tempo.

— Um dia eu terei de lhe contar a verdade.

— Dê tempo ao tempo. Até lá, você e sua mãe podem estar reconciliadas.

— Minha mãe não quer saber de nós — Ginny declarou com forte impacto.

— Mas ela continua a ser sua mãe. Ginny respirou fundo.

— Você ainda não conhece toda a verdade sobre Serena Worthington. Antes de usar seu último cré dito em milhagens para um vôo para a França, mi nha mãe pediu que eu começasse a chamá-la por seu nome quando nos encontrássemos porque ser mãe de uma mulher de vinte e três anos e grávida a pre judicaria em sua busca de marido.

Harry estendeu os braços em um oferecimento de consolo.

— Venha cá. — Ginny não se furtou. Era tão bom contar com um refúgio nas horas tristes. — Sua mãe não sabe o que está perdendo.

— Ela não se importa — Ginny murmurou. A ver dade era que a indiferença da mãe a estava magoan do mais do que queria admitir. E era exatamente por isso que não podia esquecer a lição. Por mais que desejasse se aninhar na proteção dos braços de Harry, ela precisava encontrar seu próprio caminho. Ele fora claro, afinal, ao lhe propor casamento: dar uma família a Júnior. Um motivo nobre de certa for ma, mas que era inaceitável para ela porque jamais se casaria se não fosse por amor.

Com o que restava de sua força de vontade, Ginny se afastou dos braços de Harry.

— Nunca serei como minha mãe.

Que dia! Harry desceu do carro e não esperou para entrar em casa para afrouxar o nó da gravata.

O mercado havia oscilado durante todo o dia e fechadoem baixa. Choveramligações por parte dos investidores e ele teve dificuldade para acalmar al guns mais exaltados. Mas tudo isso, é claro, fazia parte de seu trabalho. Não era raro que tivesse de permanecer no escritório até tarde.

Ainda bem que pudera contar com Debbie para levar Ginny para casa ao término do expediente nor mal. Não queria que Ginny se cansasse. Ela ficaria ao lado dele de bom grado, mesmo que o atraso fosse de duas ou três horas, como naquele dia. Sua dispo nibilidade e seu empenho o surpreendiam sempre. Ninguém poderia imaginar que Ginny havia sido uma _patricinha _durante toda sua vida. Ele a respei tava por sua determinaçãoem vencer. Não importava que ela estivesse se saindo melhor como deco radora do que como funcionária da MGI.

Fazia duas semanas que o médico havia coletado o sangue de Ginny para realizar alguns exames. Harry sabia que a ansiedade de Ginny era um dos motivos pelos quais ela mergulhava tão fundo no trabalho. Estava acontecendo o mesmo com ele. Mas, ao con trário de antes, a empresa não fora remédio sufi ciente para fazê-lo esquecer as preocupações. Agora, o trabalho se tornara um motivo adicional para ele pensar em Ginny e desejá-la.

Ginny invadira seu sangue e seus sonhos.

Antes que tivesse chance de introduzir a chave na fechadura, a porta foi aberta.

— Olá — Ginny o recebeu com um largo sorriso. Harry reparou que ela estava usando uma roupa que ele ainda não conhecia.

— Você está linda. Vestido novo?

— Sim. Eu o comprei hoje em uma liquidação quan do saí para almoçar com Sarah. Devo a você. Con segui economizar alguma coisa graças ao orçamento que me ajudou a preparar.

Harry fez uma reverência.

— Sempre ao seu dispor. Ginny deu uma risadinha.

— Você deveria escrever um livro para pessoas como eu, que não têm noção sobre o valor do dinheiro.

— Agora você tem.

— Porque você é um bom professor. — Ginny olhou para baixo e acariciou o próprio ventre. — Está no tando como Júnior cresceu?

Harry vinha notando as diferenças sutis no corpo de Ginny, dia após dia. Suas formas estavam mais arredondadas e os seios mais volumosos. E os cabe los mais brilhantes. Se isso fosse possível, como fu tura mãe Ginny estava se tornando a mulher mais sexy que ele já vira. Tanto que, após o último beijo, ele decidiu manter uma maior distância com receio do que poderia acontecer caso tornassem a se beijar.

— Agora você está finalmente parecendo grávida. — Harry cheirou o ar. — Que aroma delicioso é esse?

Ginny sorriu e pegou-o pela mão.

— Não estrague minha surpresa. Feche os olhos e siga-me.

Harry fechou os olhos e sentiu o toque macio em sua mão. Estava sentindo falta da proximidade de Ginny. Da seda daqueles cabelos perfumados sobre seu rosto, sobre seu peito, sobre todo seu corpo.

Desejava-a como jamais desejara outra mulher.

E isso significava a necessidade de aprofundar a distância entre eles. Antes, porém, seria preciso que Ginny desse o sinal. O sinal que nunca acontecia e que não aconteceria até Ginny descobrir que já ha via crescido o suficiente e se tornado a mulher firme e decidida que queria ser.

— Agora pode abrir os olhos — disse Ginny.

Harry pestanejou. A sala de jantar parecia ter saí do das páginas de uma revista ou de um programa de Martha Stewart, a dona do programa feminino mais famoso dos Estados Unidos. Havia uma mesa oval de cerejeira com seis cadeiras elegantes em es tilo inglês típico do século dezoito de nome _Chippen-dale _e um aparador com gabinete. Como objetos de decoração, Ginny colocou gravuras de plantas, velas de variados tamanhos e cortinas. Flores frescas ar rematavam o ambiente.

Harry se encaminhou para a mesa com a respira ção suspensa. Mal podia acreditar que estivesse em sua própria casa. A não ser pelas porcelanas de sua avó, tudo ali era novo. Inclusive a toalha de damasco, os talheres de prata e os copos de cristal.

— Estou no endereço certo? — Harry brincou. Os olhos de Ginny brilharam de entusiasmo.

— Você gostou?

— Adorei. — Harry queria ter uma casa onde se sentisse à vontade e que fosse bonita para poder re ceber convidados. Ginny havia atingido ambos os objetivos. — Você fez um trabalho excelente.

— Obrigada — Ginny agradeceu, corada pelo elo gio. — Sente-se antes que o jantar esfrie.

— Você realmente o preparou sozinha?

— Sim, mas foi algo simples porque precisei correr para conciliar a sala de jantar com a cozinha.

— O que quer que você tenha feito, estará perfeito.

— Volto em um minuto.

A salada já se encontrava na mesa. Em seguida, foi trazida uma tigela fumegante de espaguete à bo lonhesa e um cestínho com pão de alho.

Harry esperou que Ginny se sentasse para abrir a garrafa de vinho. Para demonstrar seu apreço, pro pôs um brinde.

— A você. Por ter transformado esta casa em um lar.

Ginny encostou seu copo ao de Harry e eles brin daram. O segundo brinde foi proposto por ela.

— A nosso bebê saudável e perfeito.

— Que assim seja!

— Espere! — Ginny exclamou antes que Harry levasse o copo aos lábios. — Você não entendeu. O resultado do exame de sangue chegou hoje. Está tu do certo com Júnior.

Um nó de emoção fechou a garganta de Harry. Seus olhos pousaram nos olhos marejados de Ginny e ele não pôde controlar o ímpeto de ir até ela e abraçá-la.

— Graças a Deus! Eu estava começando a ficar preocupado com a demora.

— Tanto eu quanto o bebê estamos com a saúde perfeita — Ginny murmurou, aconchegada a Harry que sentiu o coração inundar de alívio e de felicidade para em seguida se retrair ao afastamento súbito e inesperado.

— Não se iluda — Harry falou consigo mesmo. — Toda essa emoção foi por causa de Júnior apenas.

Mas o momento era importante demais para ele pensar em si próprio. Saber que seu filho nasceria saudável era a maior felicidade de sua vida. O peso das preocupações que ele vinha carregando nos om bros foi retirado. E também o de Ginny. Porque ele nunca vira seus olhos azuis tão brilhantes e seu sor riso tão iluminado.

— Eu tinha intenção de lhe contar assim que re cebi o telefonema, mas Debbie achou melhor você não ser interrompido porque estava nervoso. Então resolvi esperar até que chegássemos em casa.

— Admito que foi melhor porque agora poderemos comemorar com tudo que temos direito. Improvisa remos uma sobremesa após o jantar e dançaremos.

E enquanto dançavam, ele a beijaria...

Harry sorriu embora, no íntimo, não quisesse espe rar mais. Precisava dar um empurrão na sorte para convencer Ginny a ser sua esposa. O caminho mais curto, pelo que ele podia deduzir, era dar subsídios para que Ginny se sentisse segura e independente,

— O que você acha de darmos uma festa para nossos clientes especiais?

— Uma ótima ideia — Ginny concordou de ime diato. — Eu farei uma pesquisa pela cidade e rela cionarei os lugares mais elegantes.

— Estava pensando em abrir a casa para os con vidados. Você aceitaria o encargo de organizar a fes ta e de desempenhar a função de anfitriã?

A expressão de Ginny mudou. Parecia perplexa.

— Mas a casa ainda não está pronta! Eu já enco mendei os móveis para a sala de estar, mas Renée não soube afirmar quando serão entregues. A estan te de livros, por exemplo, só ficará pronta daqui duas semanas.

— Faça Renée pressionar os fabricantes para que marquem a data de entrega. Gostaria que a festa fosse marcada para trinta dias a partir de hoje. No máximo sessenta. Acha que é pedir demais?

— Verei o que posso fazer.

Harry fez um movimento de aprovação com a cabeça.

— Otimo. Vou estabelecer uma verba para isso. Na segunda-feira, você procura Debbie e estuda com ela a melhor data para o evento. O resto ficará por sua conta, inclusive a distribuição de seu horário de trabalho, entre os serviços internos e os externos.

— Não quero receber tratamento diferenciado.

— Você terá de se ausentar da empresa para re solver uma série de detalhes, Ginny. Isso é neces sidade, não concessão. Lembre-se de que terá de agra dar os investidores de maneira geral, desde mecâni cos aposentados a homens importantes como Draco Malfoy.

— Será um desafio interessante — Ginny admitiu.

Harry sentiu-se bem ao ver o entusiasmo de Ginny.

— Por que não anota as ideias que forem surgindo para conversarmos a respeito daqui alguns dias? So bre as despesas, não faça economia na contratação de pessoal de suporte. Não quero sobrecarregá-la.

— Não se preocupe. Estou em excelentes condições.

— Confio em você.

Um amplo sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Ginny.

— Não sabe como fico contente em ouvi-lo dizer isso.

Seria um grande passo para Ginny. E para o ca samento deles, Harry pensou.

— Conte comigo para ajudá-la no que precisar. Estamos juntos, Ginny. Nunca esqueça isso.

— Não esquecerei.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong><em>espero comentarios :)<em>  
><strong>

_**Digam-me o que pensam :)**_

_**Beijooo**_


	10. Capitulo IX

**Notas lá em baixo =)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO IX<em>**

Harry estava parado à porta do quarto de Ginny e mal conseguia respirar. Ginny havia saído do banho e estava usando apenas um camisão enquanto penteava os cabelos longos e ondulados que pareciam ainda mais brilhantes por estarem úmidos.

Estava acostumado a vê-la de camisão, mas sem pre com uma calça comprida ou uma bermuda. Na quele momento, ela deveria estar apenas de calcinha por baixo.

— Desculpe. Eu estava passando e a porta estava aberta...

— Não tem importância. Acabei de sair do banho e estava começando a me arrumar para a festa. Pa rece incrível que será esta noite, não?

— É verdade — ele concordou com voz rouca. Após quase dois meses de preparativos, o dia da festa ha via chegado. Mas imaginar o que Ginny estava usan do ou não estava usando em matéria de vestuário era suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer tudo mais.

— Você está precisando de alguma coisa? E como!

Harry suspirou. Ele havia conseguido se controlar todo aquele tempo e mantido distância por receio de assustar Ginny e perder as poucas chances que po deria ter com ela. Mas agora, vendo-a tão sexy e tão perfumada...

Ele passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos em uma tentativa de se acalmar. O coração batia acelerado. O sangue parecia estar fervendo nas veias.

Balançou a cabeça para afugentar os pensamentos e se ateve ao que viera fazer.

— Isto é para você. — Ele entregou a caixa branca amarrada com uma fita de cetim amarelo que havia deixado do lado de fora.

— Não precisava se preocupar — falou Ginny.

— Eu quis comprar para você. — Ansioso para ver a reação de Ginny, Harry apressou-a a abrir a caixa.

Ela riu e colocou-a em cima da cama. Quando tirou a tampa e afastou o pape] de seda, deixou escapar uma exclamação de espanto.

— Oh, Harry! — o sorriso que ela deu valia o preço do vestido e muito mais. — É o vestido mais lindo que já vi.

— Achei que combinava com sua pele, com seu jeito. -— Harry havia visto aquele vestido azul-noite na vitrine de uma butique fina especializada em rou pas para gestantes. O corte era impecável e o decote bem pronunciado. — Sei que prefere comprar suas próprias roupas, mas como esta é uma ocasião espe cial, achei que você não se importaria. Além disso, o presente é merecido depois do trabalho que teve.

Ginny tirou o vestido da caixa e colocou-o na fren te de seu corpo. Harry deu um sorriso de alívio por seu presente não ter sido devolvido.

— Aliás, você merece muito mais.

— É melhor parar com os elogios... — Ginny brin cou, corada — ou eu poderei lhe pedir um aumento.

— Não será preciso. Você merece esse aumento e eu vou dá-lo.

O olhar de gratidão provocou um nó na garganta de Harry. Ginny precisava de pouco para se sentir feliz. Ele mal podia esperar para fazê-la sua esposa e lhe dar mais do que um simples vestido.

— Bem, precisamos nos apressar ou acabaremos recepcionando os convidados vestidos como estamos.

Ginny desceu a escada como se flutuasse. Estava se sentindo uma princesa.

— Você está deslumbrante — disse Harry, elegante com seu smoking preto.

— Você também — Ginny respondeu. Harry esta va tão lindo, tão másculo. Sentiu dificuldade de afas tar seus olhos dos dele.

— Dê uma voltinha — ele pediu.

— O que achou? — Ginny perguntou, provocante.

— Você está ainda mais bonita do que a casa.

— Desde que não pareça tão grande quanto ela! — Ginny brincou.

— Por enquanto, não. Depois... — Harry fez um sinal de dúvida e os dois riram.

Dirigiram-se à sala de estar e Ginny olhou ao re dor para se certificar de que tudo estava ordem para receberem os convidados. Fez um movimento afir mativo com a cabeça ao examinar os arranjos de flo res, as cortinas e as almofadas.

— Falta fazer alguma coisa? — Harry quis saber. Ginny tocou os brincos que estava usando. Eram de pérolas. A única jóia que lhe restara e ela não queria perdê-la. Verificadas as tarraxas, estava a pon to de dizer que não quando viu a gravata de Harry fora do lugar. Ao aproximar-se dele, Harry tirou o paletó.

— Sinto como se estivesse sonhando.

— Eu também.

As mãos de Ginny, de repente, estava» na cin tura de Harry. Nenhum dos dois falou. Ocasiões como aquela não haviam faltado naqueles dois meses, mas após aquela tarde do exame de ultra-sonografia, Harry não tornou a tocá-la.

Ginny sabia que era melhor que Harry mantivesse distância. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia uma falta imensa de seus beijos, de seus abraços. Independente do pas sado e do futuro, ela queria tê-lo junto a si. Queria senti-lo junto a seu coração.

Ginny sorriu e uma sensação estranha se apode rou de seu corpo. De repente, suas mãos pareceram adquirir vida própria. Subiram ao pescoço de Harry e os dedos começaram a endireitar a gravata.

Ela tentou ignorar o calor que irradiava de Harry e a envolvia. Também tentou ignorar a fragrância que se desprendia de sua pele.

— Tudo bem agora.

— Não comigo — Harry retrucou, e antes que Ginny pudesse imaginar a que ele estava se referindo, beijou-a.

As necessidades que Ginny vinha tentando repri mir e ignorar, afloraram. Por mais que se esforçasse por acreditar que não queria Harry e que ele era ape nas o pai de seu filho, nada a fez se convencer disso.

Harry beijou-a com paixão e ela correspondeu, dis posta a ir aonde ele a levasse. Não havia mais ontem nem amanhã. Só o agora. E ela se deixou envolver pelas emoções embora soubesse que não poderia ter o que desejava.

Harry se afastou, então, e sorriu para ela.

— Para dar sorte.

Para sempre, Ginny pensou. Seus sentidos esta vam aguçados. Era difícil respirar, quanto mais re cuperar o controle. Pouco a pouco, porém, a pulsação foi voltando ao normal.

A campainha soou e o coração de Ginny quase parou.

— No momento certo — Harry declarou com um sorriso.

Não para ela. As emoções se confundiam em seu peito: desapontamento, alívio e também remorso. Harry vestiu o paletó e ofereceu o braço.

— Vamos dar as boas-vindas a nosso não tão hu milde lar?

A festa estava animada e Harry não podia estar mais feliz. Os convidados estavam se divertindo. Seu empenho em conversar com cada um de seus clientes e demonstrar seu profundo interesse em contar sem pre com eles, contudo, fez com que perdesse Ginny de vista.

— Grande festa, Harry. Os tempos são bons. Sou capaz de apostar que ganharemos ainda mais dinhei ro nos próximos dias.

Harry deu um tapinha no ombro de Alex Niles e concordou com ele. Em seguida, procurou com os olhos um dos mais importantes investidores da MGI, Marvin Crenshaw, um senhor de cabelos grisalhos que havia feito sua fortuna no setor imobiliário. Além de ser dono de um rancho, possuía uma vinícola no vale de Willamette e resorts em Bend e na costa oeste do país. O homem era difícil de lidar e provo cava algumas dores de cabeça em Harry, mas sua conta o compensava.

Harry avistou o homem alto com o chapéu Stetson do qual nunca se separava e Ginny a seu lado.

O coração de Harry bateu mais forte. Ginny estava linda. Parecia uma deusa. O modo como penteara os cabelos, prendendo-os no alto, lhe dava a elegância e o porte de uma bailarina. Os brincos de pérolas eram sua única jóia. Não era preciso mais.

O vestido estava perfeito nela. Parecia ter sido fei to sob medida. O decote acentuava o volume dos seios. A saia esvoaçante não escondia a gravidez, mas a realçava. Ginny estava radiante. E tão perto de lhe pertencer que Harry quase conseguia senti-la em seus braços. Como ainda sentia na boca o calor do beijo que haviam trocado.

Ginny estava dizendo algo que fez o sr. Crenshaw dar uma gargalhada. Em cinco anos de convívio, Harry jamais o vira sorrir, quanto mais rir. A façanha de Ginny era inacreditável. Ao contrário das outras pes soas que se sentiam intimidadas perante o milioná rio ranzinza, Ginny parecia à vontade. Seus talen tos, obviamente, estavam sendo desperdiçados na MGI. Mas quando eles casassem...

— Boa noite, sr. Crenshaw — Harry se aproximou.

— Como vai, Potter? Bonita festa. Fiquei im pressionado com sua biblioteca. Talvez possa me em prestar alguns livros. — O homem se virou para Ginny. — Não se esqueça do que lhe falei, minha jovem.

— Não esquecerei, Marv.

Marv? Ela o chamou de Marv? Ninguém se atrevia a chamar o sr. Crenshaw pelo primeiro nome. Quan to mais daquele modo íntimo.

— E você, não se esqueça de me dar notícias de BK.

O homem concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Por falar em BK, vou me despedir. Ele não gos ta que eu fique fora de casa até tarde. — Marvin Crenshaw apertou a mão de Harry e beijou o rosto de Ginny. — Não fique de pé por muito tempo se não quiser ver seus tornozelos incharem.

— Terei cuidado — Ginny prometeu. — Ligue pa ra mim.

— Ligarei. Boa noite. — O homem tocou a aba do chapéu e se afastou em direção à porta.

Harry seguiu o homem com os olhos e de queixo caído. Aquele não podia ser o mesmo Marvin Cren shaw que o ameaçava vez por outra a fechar sua conta. O cliente que não admitia que o fizessem aguar dar ao telefone e que exigia que suas ligações fossem retornadas de imediato.

— Ele é um amor de pessoa — disse Ginny.

— O quê?

— Sabia que ele tem um gato chamado Big Kitty? BK são as iniciais. O pobre terá de ser operado e Marv está preocupado. Você deve ligar para ele.

— Para perguntar sobre o gato?

— Sim.

— Por que eu faria isso?

— Pela mesma razão que resolveu dar esta festa. Para mostrar a seus melhores clientes quanto eles significam para a MGI.

— Você acha que uma ligação em caráter pessoal faria diferença?

— Uma enorme diferença. Ele não tem ninguém exceto o gato. Marv é um idoso solitário que precisa de atenção. Faça com que se sinta especial.

— Mas ligar para perguntar sobre um gato? — Harry protestou mais uma vez.

— Um gato que pode ser o único herdeiro de uma fortuna de bilhões de dólares.

Pela primeira vez desde a fundação de sua empre sa, Harry não se importou com o dinheiro de um rico investidor. Naquele momento, ele só conseguia ter olhos e pensamentos para Ginny. Queria se manter tranquilo, mas o perfume de Ginny o incentivava a respirar fundo.

— Aliás, eu o aconselho a mandar flores com votos de rápida recuperação.

Naquela altura dos acontecimentos, Harry faria qualquer coisa que Ginny lhe pedisse.

— Está bem.

O sorriso de Ginny o compensou. E também seu olhar de satisfação após um gesto de surpresa,

— _Você é _demais.

— Você também — ela cochichou-lhe ao ouvido.

Todos pareciam estar se divertindo. Pela primeira vez, desde que começou a trabalhar na MGI, Ginny sentiu que dera uma contribuição importante a seu empregador.

Os convidados a elogiavam não apenas pelo suces so da festa, mas também por seu bom gosto na de coração da casa. Ginny se sentiu orgulhosa, mas fez questão de contar que havia sido assessorada por uma arquiteta de interiores.

Seu olhar cruzou com o de Harry em meio à pequena multidão. O tempo parou e a música se perdeu no ar. As conversas e os risos cessaram. Eram ape nas ela e Harry. Não a satisfazia mais saber que suas vidas estariam para sempre ligadas pelo elo do filho. Ela queria que Harry se tornasse parte de sua vida também. Queria-o como marido. Naquela noite ela teve certeza do que já sabia no fundo de seu coração.

Mas não podia ser.

Não se casaria pelo motivo errado como fizera uma vez. Duas vezes, se contasse o noivado. Na vez defi nitiva, teria de ser por amor. Não se conformaria com menos.

Com a mão sobre o ventre, Ginny desviou seu olhar e procurou outros rostos.

— Você é a mulher mais linda de todas as presen tes — uma voz sussurrou às costas de Ginny.

— Draco! Quando chegou? — Ginny o abraçou e beijou.

— Alguns minutos atrás. Para não perder a fama de estar sempre atrasado.

— Harry me disse que você estava na Europa.

— Não parava de chover e eu pensei que para me molhar e olhar para o céu cinzento, poderia fazer isso em casa. — Draco deu um passo para trás. — Deixe-me olhar para você. Para quando será?

— O dia exato seria vinte e três de dezembro.

— Oh, não! Você precisa ter esse bebê no dia de Natal.

Ginny sorriu. Draco fazia planos como se fosse tão fácil encomendar o nascimento de uma criança por parto normal quanto reservar uma mesa em um restaurante.

— Bebês não marcam hora para nascer, portanto trate de não alimentar muitas esperanças.

Draco fez silêncio por um minuto.

— O dia das bruxas está próximo. Nós poderíamos aproveitar e organizar um baiíe de máscaras para comemorar seu casamento com Harry. Seria original, não?

— Sem dúvida. Agora, por que não me conta sobre sua viagem? — Ginny mudou ostensivamente de as sunto para consternação de Draco.

— Nada de casamento?

— Nada de casamento. Mas está tudo bem. Draco tomou um gole de champanhe.

— Ouvi comentários sobre você estar trabalhando na MGI.

— Estou.

— Gosta do que faz?

O tom de voz era de perplexidade. Ginny se lem brou de que seu tom de voz teria sido o mesmo al guns meses antes.

— Sim.

— Vamos, comigo você pode se abrir.

— Bem, espero me sentir melhor em minha função com o passar do tempo. — Ela não queria parecer ingrata, mas serviço de escritório não era seu forte. — Mas adorei organizar a festa e decorar a casa.

— Você é a responsável por isto? — Draco olhou ao redor. — Esqueça seu emprego na MGI. Por que não trabalha como decoradora de interiores? Você tem um talento inato.

— Não tenho formação profissional.

— Estilo e bom gosto são qualidades que não po dem ser ensinadas.

— Vou ter um bebê. Quem vai querer me contratar?

— Eu — Draco respondeu. — Ajude-me com meu mausoléu. Ele ainda é a imagem de meus pais. Que ro ver _minha _marca no lugar onde vivo.

Por mais que Ginny quisesse agarrar a oportuni dade, foi obrigada a recusá-la.

— Não posso.

— Você pode. Fez um trabalho incrível aqui. Ad mito que minha casa é maior e mais antiga, mas eu a compensaria pelo esforço.

Ginny hesitou. Renée havia lhe feito uma propos ta para trabalharem juntas, mas elas ainda não ha viam conversado em detalhes sobre o assunto. Ginny sentia-se no dever de continuar na MGI. Harry lhe estendera a mão no momento que precisara. De via-lhe lealdade.

— Não precisa me responder agora, mas pense a respeito.

— Pensarei.

— Pensará em quê? — Harry quis saber.

— Em colocar meu nome no bebê se for menino — Draco respondeu antes que Ginny tivesse tempo de reagir.

Ginny deu uma risadinha, aliviada pela presteza de raciocínio de Draco e por seu bom humor.

— Seu nome? — Harry estranhou.

— Uma homenagem ao padrinho. Não é uma boa idéia?

— Padrinho? — Harry e Ginny repetiram ao mes mo tempo.

— Quem mais vocês convidariam para ser o pa drinho? Se não fosse por mim, vocês não teriam... vocês sabem. — Draco cutucou Harry e lhe deu uma piscada.

Ginny teve sucesso. Ele teve sucesso.

Não era uma vitória da MGI apenas, mas uma vitória pessoal para Harry. Ele estava mais do que satisfeito, não apenas pelo resultado da festa, mas por causa de Ginny. Ela havia se excedido e provado que seria capaz de sobreviver sozinha. Agora, talvez, aceitasse seu pedido de casamento.

Ele foi paciente. Deu-lhe não apenas um emprego, mas uma chance de descobrir seus talentos. Chegara o momento de saltar para a etapa seguinte.

Ginny estava na cozinha, dando instruções ao pes soal da limpeza. Assim que terminou de falar, ela se apoiou na mesa e ajeitou uma mecha de cabelos. Deveria estar cansada, mas não dava demonstração. Continuava tão linda que a festa não parecia ter terminado.

— Pronta para encerrar a noite?

— Quase.

Harry a segurou pela mão e a conduziu à sala.

— O que não deu para fazer hoje, fica para amanhã.

— Mas...

— Não se preocupe. Se o pessoal não der conta, a governanta assumirá.

Ginny quis contestar a ordem, mas Harry a fez sentar no sofá, tirou seus sapatos e massageou os pés como no outro dia.

— Você é um mago nessa arte —- Ginny elogiou.

— Você é uma anfitriã cinco estrelas. A festa es teve impecável.

— Não de todo — Ginny o corrigiu. — A banda chegou tarde e as frutas poderiam estar mais frescas.

— Duvido que alguém tenha notado.

— Eu notei.

— Para mim, a noite foi um sucesso — Harry insistiu. — Mas se você não ficou satisfeita, da próxima vez poderá fazer melhor.

— Da próxima vez? — Ginny perguntou, surpresa.

— Estava pensando na festa de Natal.

— Acho que seria divertido se eu não estivesse às voltas com o nascimento do bebê. Ou, talvez, com fraldas e mamadeiras.

— Tem razão. Talvez possamos chamar os amigos e oferecer uma festa de confraternização no início de dezembro. — O silêncio de Ginny fez Harry in terromper a sugestão. — Você não parece muito en tusiasmada.

— Acho estranho — Ginny confessou com os olhos voltados para a televisão para não ter de encará-lo.

— Por quê?

— Na MGI todos sabem que fomos casados e que vamos ter um bebê. Tratam-nos de maneira normal como se aceitassem nossa situação. Mas esta noite, em particular, senti que eles se dirigiram a nós como se fôssemos realmente casados.

— Isso te incomoda?

— Não que incomode, mas está fazendo com que eu comece a me sentir assim. — Harry precisou se conter para não abraçá-la. — Nós ficamos juntos o tempo todo, afinal, e nos beijamos algumas vezes.

Harry quase esfregou as mãos. Aquela era a chance que ele estava esperando. Mas, como conhecia Ginny, sabia que poderia colocar tudo a perder se fosse com muita sede ao pote.

— Isso é mau?

— Não. Sim. Eu não sei. Quando estou com você, não. Mas quando estou sozinha...

— Você não precisa mais ficar sozinha. Sei que quer ser independente. Mas já deve estar claro para você que eu sou a última pessoa a pensar em lhe tirar a independência que conquistou. Ginny mordeu o lábio.

— Até que ponto você considera nossa ligação? Para sempre, Harry pensou. Por toda eternidade.

— Até onde desejarmos. Ainda penso que Júnior precisa de uma família. De um pai e de uma mãe casados e que vivam juntos.

— E de pais que se amam?

Amor? Amor não fazia parte do trato. Ele não po deria mentir para Ginny.

— Gosto de você.

Harry esperou que Ginny retribuísse sua sinceri dade. Quando ela demorou a responder, ele sentiu o ar lhe faltar.

— Também gosto de você — ela respondeu por fim. — Mas não sei se isso é suficiente.

— Não é melhor do que nada? — Harry insistiu. — Ou preferiria que eu tivesse mentido?

— Não — Ginny respondeu e baixou os olhos. Harry segurou-lhe a mão.

— Eu posso não te amar, Ginny, mas gosto demais de você. Mais do que já gostei de outra mulher. Não acha que isso é o bastante para ao menos tentarmos?

TBC

* * *

><p><strong><em>espero comentarios :)<em>  
><strong>

_**Digam-me o que pensam :)**_

_**Beijooo**_


	11. Capitulo X

**Notas lá em baixo =)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPITULO <em>****_X_**

Setenta e duas horas foi o tempo que Ginny levou para descobrir que havia co metido um erro ao concordar com a proposta de "ten tativa". Um erro colossal. Porque em algum momen to naqueles últimos dois meses, ela se apaixonou por Harry. Talvez tivesse acontecido na festa ou nas tro cas de beijos. Os sinais existiram mas foram igno rados. Até aquela tarde, no escritório, quando se tor nou impossível continuar negando a verdade.

Ela estava trabalhando e Harry se aproximou de sua mesa para avisá-la que sentia muito mas que não poderiam jantar juntos aquela noite.

Simples assim. E complicado. A constatação as sustou Ginny. Agora, Harry teria controle sobre ela, O que era algo insuportável diante da experiência vivida com seus pais.

Nem sequer seu velho amigo, Draco Malfoy, em cima de uma escada para pendurar as cortinas do quarto do bebê, estava conseguindo distraí-la.

— Que tal? — Draco perguntou.

O drapeado precisava de ajuste e Ginny avisou-o. Mas não conseguiu prestar atenção enquanto Draco ajeitava o franzido. Não se conformava com o que havia acontecido. Como podia ter se apaixonado por Harry? Seus sentimentos vinham de encontro a tudo que planejara. Para piorar a situação, Harry não a amava. Em nenhum momento ele lhe deu outro mo tivo para se casarem que não fosse Júnior.

Por outro lado, como podia ter ficado indiferente se Harry esteve a seu lado todo o tempo quando mais precisou de ajuda? Foi Harry quem a salvou ao lhe confiar a decoração de sua casa e ao lhe dar um em prego quando ela não tinha nenhuma experiência. Mais ainda, ele lhe ofereceu um teto e a nomeou como anfitriã de seus clientes mais importantes. Co mo se não bastasse, Harry a ensinou a administrar seu próprio dinheiro e acompanhou todas as fases de sua gravidez com carinho e desvelo.

Ainda assim, Ginny questionava seus sentimen tos. Seria amor verdadeiro ou apenas gratidão? Ela precisava saber a resposta, mas tinha medo de des cobrir. Porque a realidade muitas vezes machucava. E a verdade era que, apesar de sua determinação em trabalhar e cuidar de sua própria vida, desde sua chegada a Portland ela havia se entregado por completo à proteção de Harry.

— E agora? — Draco perguntou.

— Agora é o lado direito que precisa de ajuste. Draco voltou ao trabalho e Ginny conferiu as le tras que havia fixado na parede.

Sim, ela estava trabalhando e economizando, mas sempre ao lado de Harry. Se continuasse sob sua pro teção acabaria desistindo de seu sonho de indepen dência e recusava-se a abandoná-lo. As mulheres de sua família aceitaram essa posição e não se deram bem. No caso de Harry seria ainda pior porque ele teria controle não apenas sobre o dinheiro, mas sobre seu coração.

Era preciso romper o ciclo. Era preciso assumir sua própria vida. Por ela e também por seu filho.

Ginny tinha certeza de que esse era o único ca minho. Ela precisava estar segura de si e de seu amor por Harry. Precisava saber se o que sentia por ele era realmente amor ou gratidão.

E no futuro, talvez, quando tivesse certeza, Harry também teria a chance de se perguntar se queria apenas uma família para seu filho ou para todos eles.

— Ficou bom desta vez? — Draco perguntou com um suspiro.

— Perfeito.

Ele desceu da escada no mesmo instante, dobrou-a e colocou-a em um canto..

— Obrigada, Draco. Você me fez um grande favor.

— E sempre um prazer ajudá-la, mas agora que o trabalho está feito, que tal você me contar o ver dadeiro motivo que a fez me chamar aqui esta noite? Confesso que não acreditei nessa urgência de pen durar uma cortina.

— Eu queria falar com você sem que Harry esti vesse por perto — Ginny confessou. -— Trata-se da quela pergunta que você me fez sobre a decoração de sua casa. O convite foi sério?

— Sim — Draco confirmou sem pestanejar. — Vo cê resolveu aceitá-lo?

— Resolvi — Ginny respondeu com tanta firmeza que quase não reconheceu a própria voz. — Falei com Renée, a arquiteta, e ela quer me contratar co mo sua assistente apesar da iminência de minha li cença de maternidade.

— Você já falou com ela a meu respeito?

— Não. Queria ter certeza de que era minha colaboração que Renée desejava, não a chance de um bom negócio. Draco sorriu.

— _Você é _surpreendente.

— Estou tentando amadurecer — Ginny confessou. — Mas ainda tenho um longo caminho pela frente.

— O que Harry acha disso?

— Ele ainda não sabe. O sorriso desapareceu.

— Harry não irá gostar.

— Sei que não — Ginny admitiu —, mas se eu não sair daqui e da MGI, nós não teremos nenhuma chance.

— No amor?

Ginny fez que sim e acariciou o ventre. O bebê os havia unido, mas dependia apenas dela e de Harry ficarem juntos. De sua parte, ela pretendia fazer tu do que estivesse a seu alcance.

— Gostaria que fôssemos uma família, mas antes preciso ter certeza de alguns detalhes.

— Quando aceitar o emprego que Renée ofereceu, traga-me uma cópia do contrato.

— Oh, Draco! — Ginny o abraçou, agradecida. — Obrigada.

— Amigos são para essas coisas.

— Você é um grande amigo. Espero que possa con tar com seu apoio também quando encontrar um apar tamento, caso exijam um fiador.

— Tenho duas suítes de uso exclusivo de hóspedes. Acho que seria ideal para você e para a criança, ao menos provisoriamente.

— Eu não sei se devo.

— Continuaria perto de Harry. Pense como isso seria conveniente quando o bebê chegar.

Sim, seria, mas ela não queria abusar da bondade de Draco. E como ficaria a luta por sua indepen dência se seu protetor apenas mudasse de nome? A não ser que Draco concordasse em lhe cobrar um aluguel.

— Está bem, mas desde que eu possa lhe pagar.

— Se fizer questão, eu estipulo um valor, Ginny, mas confesso que não entendo você. Pensei que aquele anel daria para cobrir todos os débitos deixados por seu pai e ainda lhe garantir uma pequena moradia.

Ginny encarou-o, espantada.

— De que você está falando?

— De seu anel de casamento.

— Está se referindo ao anel que me deu, cuja pe dra chamei de iceberg que afundou o _Titanic?_

— Sim. O que fez com ele?

— Nada. Eu o guardei.

— Vá buscá-lo.

Ginny foi ao quarto, apanhou o anel na caixinha de música e voltou para junto do amigo.

— Aqui está.

Draco pegou o anel, olhou para ele e fitou-a com o cenho franzido.

— É de admirar que você, justamente você, não saiba distinguir uma jóia de uma bijuteria.

Ginny examinou a pedra transparente e pesada.

— Não é um zircônio, Ginny, é um diamante. Ginny perdeu a voz. Se tivesse descoberto antes sobre o anel, sua vida teria sido diferente. Não pre cisaria ter vendido tudo que possuía. Não teria se mudado de Chicago para Portland. Não teria se apai xonado por Harry.

Draco colocou o anel no dedo de Ginny.

— Sua recompensa por ter participado da brinca deira de casamento.

Ginny olhou para o anel com incredulidade. A luz refletia nas faces da pedra e dançava nas paredes e teto do quarto. Uma pedra verdadeira. Quando po deria ter imaginado? Tinha a impressão de estar vi vendo um sonho. A qualquer momento, o desperta dor tocaria e ela voltaria à realidade.

— Todos ganham recompensas tão caras?

— Alguns ganham mais do que outros.

Aquilo não fazia sentido. Draco tinha dinheiro pa ra dar e vender, mas por que gastaria uma fortuna? A não ser que...

— Você sabia que eu estava falida, não é?

— Sabia.

A única pessoa a par de sua situação além de seus pais era Charles Kingsley.

— Charles prometeu que não contaria a ninguém. — Ele mentiu. Ligou para dizer que eu deveria cancelar sua presença na festa de primeiro de abril por causa de sua precária situação financeira. — Draco encarou-a. — Fiquei duplamente triste. Pensei que fôssemos amigos o suficiente para você própria me contar.

— Desculpe, Draco. Eu estava sem dinheiro e te mi que você não fosse querer me ver mais — Ginny confessou, envergonhada.

— Posso ser esnobe — Draco retrucou —, mas sou um esnobe leal.

Ginny baixou os olhos e Draco forçou-a a encará-lo.

— Estava errada. Eu o julguei mal.

— Esqueça isso. — Draco sorriu. — Mas, voltando ao anel, agora você terá condições de pagar o aluguel que eu quiser cobrar.

Era incrível. Ela era dona de uma pequena fortu na e não sabia. A partir daquele instante, não pre cisaria mais depender de Harry.

— Eu posso mudar de casa, eu posso comprar um bom enxoval para o bebê. Eu posso... Não, eu não posso — Ginny murmurou após um momento de re flexão. — Preciso resolver minha situação por mim mesma.

No minuto seguinte, Ginny estava devolvendo o anel.

— Não posso aceitar.

— Você o mereceu. — Draco colocou o anel de volta no dedo de Ginny. — Qualquer um que jogasse com os dados teria ganhado o prémio.

— Qualquer um? — Ginny franziu o rosto. — En tão os dados estavam marcados?

Draco não tentou enganá-la.

— Sim, mas não permita que um orgulho idiota a impeça de conseguir o que quer e de dar uma fa mília a seu filho. Todos ganham uma recompensa para participar. O anel coube a você.

— Se eu ganhei o anel, qual foi a recompensa de Harry?

— Você.

O jantar com os líderes da comunidade se esten deu até altas horas. Harry estava cansado, mas nada o impediria de parar em uma floricultura e comprar rosas para Ginny. O plano estava indo bem. E ele pretendia melhorá-lo ainda mais. E rápido. Não con tava com muito tempo mais para marcar o casamen to. Queria legalizar sua situação com Ginny antes do nascimento do bebê.

Ele entrou em casa e ouviu vozes. Seguiu pé ante pé em direção à sala de estar e viu Ginny sentada no sofá bem junto de Draco. No mesmo instante, um alarme soou em seus ouvidos. Sua mão apertou o pequeno buque com tanta força que poderia ter fe rido as mãos com os espinhos.

— Olá — cumprimentou-os com um sorriso frio. Ginny, no entanto, lhe deu um sorriso carinhoso.

— Como foi o jantar?

— Demorado. Draco se levantou.

— Eu estava de saída, Harry. Espero que não se ofenda. — Ele olhou para Ginny. — Falo com você amanhã. Boa noite.

Harry esperou até que a porta fosse fechada.

— O que Draco queria aqui?

— Ele veio me ajudar a pendurar as cortinas no quarto do bebê. Estou pesada demais para subir em escadas.

— Eu a teria ajudado.

— Achei que você chegaria tarde e cansado.

Ele estava cansado, mas preferia passar a noite inteira trabalhando a encontrar Draco cuidando de seus assuntos particulares.

— Como ficaram?

— Perfeitas. Agora só falta o bebê. — Ginny in dicou as flores na mão de Harry. — São para mim?

Harry as entregou.

— Obrigada. São lindas.

Ginny foi apanhar um vaso na cozinha e Harry a

seguiu.

— Elas me lembram seu perfume.

— E verdade — Ginny concordou com um sorriso. — Você foi muito gentil e atencioso.

Harry não havia notado nenhuma outra flor na ca sa. Ao menos Draco não trouxera presentes.

— Harry, estive pensando em meu emprego na MGI — disse Ginny enquanto arrumava as flores no va so. — Não me saí muito bem na empreitada. Nós dois sabemos disso.

— Você pode aprender.

— Sim, mas não creio que valha a pena continuar, por isso decidi me demitir.

Harry quase suspirou alto de alívio. A tensão de sapareceu como em um passe de mágica. Os múscu los relaxaram. Ainda bem que ele já havia comprado um anel de noivado. Bastaria subir e apanhá-lo no cofre.

— Você tomou a decisão certa.

— Você acha? — Ginny perguntou, surpresa.

— Sim. Não há razão para você continuar traba lhando, agora que o bebê estava para nascer.

— Mas eu quero continuar. Harry pestanejou.

— O quê? Não estou entendendo.

— Vou trabalhar com Renée. Ela me convidou pa ra ser sua assistente e sugeriu que eu fizesse um curso.

O que Ginny estava dizendo não fazia sentido. Por que ela deveria continuar trabalhando se eles iriam se casar?

— E o bebê?

— Oh, eu só farei a matrícula quando o bebê es tiver em condições de ficar sem mim por algumas horas.

Harry queria apoiá-la em seu propósito de indepen dência, mas também queria que ela se dedicasse ao filho em tempo integral.

— Gosta tanto assim de decoração?

— Não só gosto como acho que tenho condições de fazer um bom trabalho.

Talvez não fosse o que Harry queria, mas ele seria incapaz de impedir que Ginny realizasse seu sonho. Jamais a vira tão entusiasmada antes.

— Eu tenho certeza.

— Obrigada. Também tomei outra decisão, Harry. Acho que seria bom se eu me mudasse. Dessa forma, nós dois descobriremos como nos sentimos...

Harry enrijeceu.

— Não precisamos ficar longe um do outro.

— Estou falando de alguns metros, não de quilô metros. Estou me referindo à casa de Draco.

O instinto de defesa de Harry se colocou em pron tidão. Sem perceber, ele protestou;

— De jeito nenhum. Ginny estreitou os olhos.

— O que disse?

— Não vou permitir que você saia daqui e vá mo rar com Draco.

— Não tenho nenhum plano de _morar _com ele. Vou alugar sua casa de hóspedes. Será mais prático, uma vez que vou decorar a residência.

— Você não vai decorar a casa de Draco. — Ele daria um jeito de encontrar um curso que a obrigasse a se dedicar às lições em período integral. Faria qual quer coisa para impedir Ginny de sair de sua casa. Porque ela lhe pertencia. Seu velho amigo não o ven ceria daquela vez. — Posso cobrir a oferta que ele lhe fez.

— Você não entendeu. Não se trata de você nem de Draco.

— Sim, eu entendi. Trata-se de você e de Draco. — Harry apertou os punhos ao sentir que estava per dendo Ginny. Por mais que ela tivesse afirmado que seu passado não lhe importava, Ginny não era di ferente das outras mulheres que ele conhecia que davam mais valor ao ter do que ao ser. — Você se deu conta de que um casamento com Draco Malfoy lhe traria maiores vantagens.

— Casar com Draco seria como viver na Disneylandia, eu suponho. — Ginny deu uma risada. — Di vertido durante algum tempo. Depois você estaria ansioso para prosseguir viagem ou voltar para casa.

— Não estou brincando. Já contou a sua mãe? Ela ficará extasiada com a novidade.

Ginny apoiou as mãos no quadril e estreitou os olhos.

— Depois de tudo que passamos, é isso que pensa de mim?

— Foi você quem se voltou para Draco.

— Não. Estou fazendo isso por nós.

Mas Harry não acreditava no que Ginny estava dizendo.

— O dinheiro de Draco...

— Dinheiro não é o mais importante — Ginny o interrompeu, pálida e trémula.

Ela afirmava isso, mas o motivo que a levara a deixar Chicago para procurá-lo em Portland estava relacionado com falta de dinheiro.

A idéia de perder Ginny era insuportável. Fitou-a por um longo momento. Ao vê-la empalidecer, arre pendeu-se. Não queria feri-la. Por outro lado, ele tam bém estava ferido. Era a segunda vez que caía na armadilha de Ginny.

— Você está com ciúme. — O tom era calmo, não zangado como Harry esperava que seria após o longo silêncio que os separou. Parecia conter compaixão. Mas ele não queria a piedade de Ginny. — E con tinua a ser aquele menino assustado que espiava pelas janelas pára saber como viviam as pessoas do outro lado. O que você nunca percebeu foi que era melhor do que eles.

A decepção de Ginny era evidente, mas Harry não fez nada para se justificar.

— Sinto pena de você, Harry Potter — Ginny continuou. — Você poderia ter qualquer coisa que quisesse no mundo, mas continua a se fixar apenas no que não pode ter. Dinheiro e tradição não é tudo. Eu estava começando a acreditar que havia uma chan ce de formarmos uma família, mas me enganei.

Não. Foi ele quem se enganou. E por seu erro, perderia o que mais lhe importava no mundo: seu filho. Um nó fechou a garganta de Harry.

— Você não consegue amar a si mesmo. Como po deria amar Júnior e a mim?

— Nunca disse que te amava.

— Não, você nunca disse. Quanta nobreza de sua parte! — Ginny ergueu o queixo e encarou-o. — Pois eu te amei, Harry. Ou, ao menos pensei que te amei.

Uma parte de Harry quis tomar Ginny nos braços e nunca mais soltá-la. Mas a outra parte, mais ra cional, não acreditou em suas palavras.

— Mas o amor nem sempre é o bastante. — Ginny declarou com um fio de voz. — Prefiro viver na po breza do que permitir que o dinheiro conduza meus passos. Ao menos isso eu aprendi. E a última coisa que quero é que você ensine a meu filho esses valores errados, como meu pai fez comigo.

O anel foi retirado do dedo e entregue na mão de Harry.

— Você sabia que era uma jóia? Que meu zircônio era, na verdade, um diamante?

Harry olhou para o anel sem entender.

— Por que está me dando esse anel?

— Porque você precisa de dinheiro muito mais do que eu.

Ginny saiu batendo a porta e ligou para Draco. Em poucos minutos ele estava de volta e sem dizer nem sequer uma palavra a Harry, ajudou-a com a bagagem.

Harry se sentiu humilhado. Tantos anos o separa vam da infância e da adolescência, mas ele conti nuava inferior a Draco, seu ex-melhor amigo.

Mas, afinal, para que serviam amigos como Draco? E Ginny? Parecia incrível que a tivera a seu lado e que quase acertaram um futuro juntos. De qualquer forma, suas vidas não se separariam por completo por causa de Júnior. Porque, custasse o que custasse, ele faria parte da vida de seu filho.

Harry olhou para a porta. No dia seguinte, man daria trocar o segredo. Depois olhou para a sala e não suportou o vazio. Ergueu a mão para apagar a luz e ela ficou suspensa no ar. Havia marcas da pre sença de Ginny por toda parte. Ele adorara seu bom gostoem decoração. Agora, porém, não suportaria continuar ali.

Algum tempo depois, Harry subiu para o quarto, determinado a continuar vivendo sua vida como an tes. Nada o impedia de continuar encontrando prazer nas leituras sobre o bebê, nos pratos que apren dera a preparar, na vontade de ficar mais em casa do que no escritório. Com a diferença que agora fi caria sozinho.

Encontrou um chinelo de Ginny caído na escada. Ela não deveria ter notado. Recolheu-o e levou-o ao quarto dela. Isto é, ao quarto de hóspedes. Não havia sequer um sinal de que Ginny o havia usado duran te meses. Abriu o armário e só encontrou cabides vazios. Deixou o chinelo na prateleira do fundo e estava saindo quando algo em cima da cômoda lhe chamou a atenção. A caixinha de música que com prara em Reno.

Ele havia surpreendido Ginny admirando-a na lojinha da capela e comprou-a sem Ginny perceber para lhe dar o pequeno presente como uma lembrança.

Mal podia acreditar que Ginny a tivesse guardado todo aquele tempo. E também a aliança que lhe dera.

Ginny deixou-lhe duas lembranças da aventura que viveram em Reno, mas levou a mais preciosa consigo: Júnior.

Harry girou a chave da caixinha e se recordou de Ginny entrando na capela para casar com ele en quanto ouvia a música. Em breve ela estaria se ca sando com Draco.

Não!

Se quisesse se casar com Draco, por que ela o teria procurado em primeiro lugar? E se Ginny queria dinheiro, por que lhe deu o anel de diamante?

Respirou fundo. Ele havia se enganado durante todo tempo. Ginny só estava seguindo os ditames de seu coração e perseguindo seus sonhos. Queria ser uma boa mãe e não repetir o procedimento das mulheres de sua família. Ela lhe havia confessado isso e ele não a ouviu. Isto é, ouviu com os ouvidos, mas não com o coração.

Não era de estranhar que Ginny não quisesse acei tar seu pedido de casamento. Nem antes nem agora. Ele lhe ofereceu dinheiro, conforto e proteção. Ele lhe ofereceu tudo, menos ele mesmo.

Ginny até mesmo lhe declarou seu amor. Ela o ama va. E ele, certo de que era mentira, não respondeu.

O peso do arrependimento lhe caiu sobre os om bros. Ele havia sido um tolo. Ao se prender às cha madas injustiças do passado, estava desprezando não apenas o presente, mas o futuro. Tudo que ele queria era ser aceito e amado. Ginny lhe deu esse tesouro e ele não percebeu.

Ao tornar a girar a chave da caixinha de música, Harry sentou-se no chão. Ele havia acusado Ginny de ser igual à mãe quando ele se mostrara igual ao pai. Porque um pai não devia apenas cuidar do sus tento da família, mas de lhe dar amor e apoio.

Como pôde ser tão cego? Nenhum dinheiro com prava o que era mais importante: o amor. E agora, como faria para mostrar a Ginny que havia apren dido a lição?

TBC

* * *

><p><strong><em>espero comentarios :)<em>**

**Respostas:**

**YukiYury: **Oiê flor. Oh não faz mal. Responde quando quiseres rsrsr :)

Oh e ainda vai ficar melhor, espero que gostes :) Beijooo

_**Digam-me o que pensam :)**_

_**Beijooo**_


	12. Capitulo XI

**Notas lá em baixo =)**

**Já acabou. :( Agora só falta o epilogo, que eu posto no fim de semana :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPITULO <em>****_XI_**

Pela primeira vez em anos, Harry não tinha um esquema, não tinha uma es tratégiaem mente. Apenasum pensamento o domi nava: precisava ver Ginny. Aquela noite. Não im portava que fosse tarde. Não conseguiria esperar até a manhã seguinte.

Diante da propriedade dos Malfoy, digitou o código de segurança que ainda guardava na memó ria e que não havia sido modificado porque os portões lhe deram passagem em poucos segundos. Olhou para o imenso e bem cuidado jardim, para a casa onde viveu com sua mãe, em cima da gara gem, e se deu conta da sorte que teve e que não soube reconhecer, sempre obcecado com a ideia de morar na casa dos donos.

Apertou a campainha e aguardou. Uma senhora de meia-idade, provavelmente a governanta, o atendeu.

— Gostaria de falar com Ginny Worthington, por favor.

— A srta. Worthington está dormindo — a mulher respondeu e bateu a porta na cara de Harry.

Não foi a recepção que ele esperava, mas não es tava disposto a desistir. Tornou a tocar. Silêncio. Insistiu até que, por fim, o motorista que ele conhecia desde a infância o atendeu.

— Boa-noite, Harry.

— Você sabe o que eu estou fazendo aqui, Frank. Não preciso lhe dizer.

— Infelizmente, não posso permitir sua entrada.

— Deixe-me falar com Draco, então.

— Desculpe, mas ele já se recolheu.

Harry pensou em forçar a entrada, mas estava cien te de que isso só complicaria sua situação.

— Draco nunca se deita antes da uma da manhã.

— Sinto muito, Harry — o motorista murmurou e Harry sentiu que ele estava sendo sincero. — Sinto muito mesmo.

Frank estava velho. Harry pensou na época que eles lavavam juntos os carros e conversavam como pai e filho. Em um súbito impulso, abraçou-o.

— A árvore continua no mesmo lugar — Frank disse baixinho.

Antes que Harry pudesse responder, a porta foi fechada. Mas Frank só poderia estar se referindo ao velho carvalho em que ele costumava subir quando criança.

Por Ginny, ele faria qualquer coisa.

Ela não conseguia dormir.

Draco a colocara em uma das suítes destinadas aos hóspedes e ela estava desfrutando de todos os confortos de um hotel de luxo. Mas fosse a energia de Júnior que não parava de se mexer ou os pensa mentos sobre Harry, o fato era que ela não conseguia conciliar o sono.

Não queria acreditar que havia acabado. Ao mes mo tempo, não tinha forças para tentar viver de acordo com a proposta de Harry. Obcecado por dinheiro e poder, ele não conseguia enxergar o que realmente importava na vida.

Não queria chorar. Ele não merecia suas lágrimas.

— Dará tudo certo, meu bem — Ginny disse ao bebê. — Eu lhe prometo.

Ginny estava confiante em seu sucesso. Somente depois que se afastou de Harry, ela teve certeza de que era diferente de sua mãe e de sua avó. Poderia ter escolhido o caminho mais fácil, de conforto e se gurança, mas recusou-o.

Ela havia deixado a antiga Ginny para trás no momento que ligou para Draco. Não. Antes disso. Aconteceu no instante que deu o anel a Harry.

Orgulhava-se, embora a duras penas, da distância que havia percorrido. Não era mais a herdeira mimada que aceitou ficar noiva de um homem que não amava e que aceitou participar de uma brincadeira sobre um assunto tão sério e sagrado como casamento.

Um ruído lhe chamou a atenção. Parecia alguém batendo na janela. Deveria ser sua imaginação.

Mas, então, o ruído foi repetido e ela decidiu acen der a luz e verificar.

Ao ver Harry, pensou que estava sonhando.

— Abra a janela — ele pediu.

— Por Deus, o que você está fazendo?

— Preciso falar com você.

— Ficou com maluco? Entre antes que se mate. — O ar frio da noite a obrigou a cruzar os braços para se proteger.

— Não há perigo — Harry respondeu e fechou a ja nela. — Fiz isso milhares de vezes quando era criança.

Surpresa e curiosa com a súbita aparição de Harry, Ginny o examinou. Ele ainda estava de terno como quando o deixara. A calça havia rasgado na altura do joelho. Por ele não ter trocado aquela roupa por um jeans, dava a impressão que a escalada não fora premeditada.

Uma parte de Ginny queria mandar que Harry fosse embora. Mas a outra...

— Por que não entrou pela porta como fazem as pessoas normais?

— Tentei, mas não me deixaram.

Ginny entendeu a que "eles" Harry se referiu. Draco era bom e tinha as melhores intenções, mas tam bém costumava chegar às raias do exagero. Embora, daquela vez, a culpa fosse dela ao lhe dizer que nun ca mais queria ver Harry.

— Eu tinha de ver você.

— Você já me viu. Pode ir agora.

— Por favor, Ginny.

— Não posso. — Era difícil ignorar a súplica, mas ela precisava pensar em si mesma e em Júnior. — Não ainda. Talvez nunca.

— Sinto muito pelo que disse a você. Por favor, deixe-me explicar.

Ao sentir sua mão entre as mãos de Harry, Ginny respirou fundo e puxou-a antes que pudesse fraquejar.

— É tarde demais.

— Não pode ser tarde demais.

Ginny não respondeu. Estava perturbada demais pelas emoções que a assaltavam.

— Eu estava errado. Você tentou me dizer a ver dade e eu não quis ouvir. Não soube lidar com as emo ções que me dominaram. Mas uma certeza eu tenho, Ginny. Não quero perdê-la. Não posso perdê-la.

A angústia de Harry a comoveu, mas ela se obrigou a endurecer o coração.

— Você me perdeu? Você nunca me teve. — Ginny sabia que estava mentindo, mas insistiu: — Para sua informação, não preciso de você.

— Eu sei disso — Harry admitiu. — Você é perfei tamente capaz de cuidar de si mesma. Sempre foi. Mesmo antes de chegar a Portíand. Poderia ter es colhido a saída mais fácil quando seu pai perdeu todo seu dinheiro. Poderia ter se casado com o pri meiro sujeito que surgiu a sua frente. Mas não fez isso. Você se levantou e continuou caminhando. Não cruzou os braços e chorou, mas começou uma vida nova para você e para o bebê. Enquanto eu... Toda minha vida quis ser alguém como Draco. Para ser franco, o próprio Draco. Mas aprendi a pensar dife rente nas últimas horas.

Uma luz de esperança brilhou diante de Ginny.

— Sei que você não precisa de mim — Harry con tinuou —, mas eu preciso de você.

O tempo parou. O único som que Ginny conseguia ouvir eram as batidas de seu coração.

Harry segurou sua mão e, dessa vez, ela não a retirou.

— Estou sendo sincero, Ginny. Preciso de você. Pensava que sabia tudo ao lhe dar lições sobre fi nanças, mas o que aconteceu foi o contrário. Você me ensinou que dinheiro não é o mais importante. — Harry se deteve por um instante. — Naquele dia, quando me procurou no escritório e eu disse que que ria me casar com você, eu só estava pensando no bebê. Por causa do que meu pai fez comigo. Porque não queria que meu filho crescesse me odiando como odiei meu pai. Foi por só conseguir enxergar isso a minha frente que eu a pressionei. Porém, à medida que o tempo foi passando e que nossa convivência se estreitou, eu percebi que não era apenas Júnior que me fazia pensarem casamento. Tivemedo. Pen sei que você jamais fosse me amar. No fundo, eu continuava achando que era inferior aos outros. En tão tentei ignorar meus sentimentos.

Os olhos de Ginny encheram de lágrimas.

— Oh, Harry. Eu nunca liguei para isso.

— Eu sei. — Harry levou as mãos delicadas aos lábios e beijou-as. — Essa é uma das razões que me fazem te amar tanto.

O coração de Ginny bateu ainda mais forte. O que estava acontecendo era mais do que ela havia sonhado.

— Você me ama?

— Muito e quero me casar com você. Não porque é o certo nem porque Júnior precisa de um pai, mas porque eu te amo. Não precisa existir um bebê para haver uma família. Nós dois já somos uma família.

Ginny engoliuem seco. Obotão de esperança ha via se transformado em uma linda rosa.

— Não sou perfeito, mas farei tudo que puder para ser um bom marido e pai. Confio plenamenteem você. Nãoquero acordos pré-nupciais. Nós dois se remos sócios e companheiros tanto em casa quanto no trabalho. Você nunca precisará se preocupar em ter seu próprio dinheiro porque o que tenho será nos so. Não questionarei sua forma de usá-lo. Você será independente.

Ginny reconhecia o esforço de transformação de Harry e seu coração transbordou de júbilo. Agora Harry sabia que dinheiro não era tudo. Sentia vontade de rir e de chorar ao mesmo tempo.

— Eu te amo, Harry.

— Eu também te amo, Ginny.

— Você é mais do que eu sempre esperei que fosse um marido ou um pai. Você me ajudou a atingir meus objetivos e está me dando tudo que eu poderia que rer. A noite que tivemos em Reno foi mágica. O que temos agora é mais do que magia, é uma bênção.

Harry beijou cada um dos dedos de Ginny.

— Mas ao mesmo tempo que quero ficar com você, ainda preciso provar que sou capaz de cuidar de mi nha própria vida.

— Você não precisa me provar nada.

— Mas preciso provar a mim mesma — Ginny con fessou. — Foi fácil fingir que consegui minha meta enquanto estava sob sua proteção. Você compreende?

— Compreendo — Harry respondeu. — Eu espero o tempo que você quiser. Ginny sorriu.

— Esteja preparado. Porque assim que eu me sen tir segura, pedirei sua aliança.

Harry sentiu a euforia se apoderar de seu peito.

— Ginny Worthington, você está me propondo ca samento? — ele perguntou.

Incapaz de acreditar no que acabara de fazer, Ginny concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Eu aceito — Harry respondeu com um sorriso. Feliz, Ginny decidiu continuar com o jogo.

— Como não havia planejado este desfecho, não trouxe um anel para selar o noivado.

Harry tirou do bolso o anel de diamante que Ginny ganhara em Reno e colocou-o em seu dedo.

— Espero que este sirva por agora. O anel que eu comprei está em nossa casa.

_Nossa casa. _Aquelas palavras soaram como músi ca nos ouvidos de Ginny.

— Eu te amo.

— Eu também te amo. — Harry abraçou-a e eles trocaram um longo beijo. O bebê mexeu nesse mo mento e Harry percebeu.

— Você acha que ele está tentando nos dizer al guma coisa?

— Feliz Natal, querida. — Harry se aproximou de Ginny e beijou-a.

— Eu te amo.

— Eu também te amo.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong><em>espero comentarios :)<em>**

_**Digam-me o que pensam :)**_

_**Beijooo**_


	13. Epilogo

**Notas lá em baixo =)**

**Já acabou. :( Espero que gostem :)**

**Agradecimentos a:**

****YukiYuri, Lu potter, Joana Patricia e ThaisAraujo, por comentarem. :)

Blair Potter Malfoy, Joana Patricia, LorenaMaru, , Mila Pink e ThaisAraujo, por favoritarem. =)

De Weasley, Joana Patricia e ThaisAraujo, por porem nos alertas. :b

_E a todos vocês que acompanham, porque os hits tem de vir de algum lado. ihih_

_Besos*_

* * *

><p><strong><em>EPÍLOGO<em>**

Harry estava segurando a filha com imenso orgu lho e acariciando sua delicada face com a ponta do dedo.

— Feliz Natal, minha pequena Noelle.

Ginny sorriu ao vê-los. Nunca fora tão feliz em sua vída. Tinha um marido maravilhoso e uma filha perfeita e saudável.

— Ela está quase dormindo — murmurou com os olhos brilhantes de felicidade.

— Ela teve um dia atribulado. E você ainda mais — disse Harry, referindo-se ao parto que havia acon tecido algumas horas antes. — Isto a ajudará a des cansar. — Harry girou a chave da caixinha de música com os dois pombinhos.

Ginny não havia entendido por que Harry insistira que ela levasse a caixinha de música para a mater nidade. Agora ela sabia.

—- Não acha que a _Cantiga de Ninar _de Brahms seria mais apropriada do que a _Marcha Nupcial _de Mendelsohn?

O sorriso afetuoso de Harry fez o coração de Ginny transbordar de amor.

— Noelle não saberá dizer a diferença. Alguém abriu ligeiramente a porta e eles pararam

de falar, curiosos.

— Ho, ho, ho, Feliz Natal! Estava verificando minha lista e percebi que havia pulado uma garotinha que deu um jeito de chegar ao mundo neste dia glorioso.

Assim que Papai Noel olhou para Harry e viu a criança em seus braços, colocou no chão o saco de presentes.

— É ela? Ginny sorriu.

— Gostaria de segurar sua afilhada, tio Draco? Draco se aproximou.

— Não quero acordá-la.

— Ela não acordará — Harry garantiu.

Draco tirou imediatamente a barba falsa e pegou Noelle no colo.

— Cuidado com a cabecinha — Harry alertou.

— Não precisa me lembrar — disse Draco. — Tive uma aula sobre recém-nascidos.

Ginny e Harry trocaram um olhar.

— Afinal, alguém tem de tomar conta de minha afilhada quando vocês quiserem sair. — Draco em balou a pequena Noelle. — Você é a criatura mais linda deste mundo.

Harry sorriu.

— Ela se parece com a mãe.

— Bastante — Draco concordou e tornou a olhar para a afilhada. — Seus pais fizeram um bom tra balho. Quando você crescer, Noelle, nós nos diverti remos muito. Vou levá-la a Nova York para fazer compras na Tiffan/s, na FAO Schwartz e tomare mos chá no Salão Russo.

Harry suspirou. Mas antes que dissesse algo, Ginny lhe fez um sinal para que se calasse.

— Noelle tem sorte por você ser seu padrinho, Draco.

— Noelle — Draco repetiu, emocionado. — Um nome perfeito para uma menina nascida no dia de Natal. Como eu disse a sua mãe que deveria ser.

Draco piscou para Ginny e colocou Noelle no ces-tinho. Depois olhou para os felizes pais.

— Papai Noel pediu que eu lhe fizesse um favor porque estava muito ocupado esta noite. — Draco tirou dois presentes do saco e entregou-os a Ginny e Harry. Em seguida, tirou um urso com um laço de cetim vermelho no pescoço. — Este é para Noelle. No bolso dele, há um outro presente.

Diante do olhar inquiritivo de Ginny, o próprio Draco apanhou o pequeno estojo e abriu-o.

— Este vocês terão que guardar até Noelle crescer o suficiente para não colocá-lo na boca.

Harry se pôs a rir.

De onde estava, Ginny não conseguia ver. Seriam brincos? Um anel?

— O que é?

— Dados de ouro — Harry respondeu.

— Dados? — Ginny estranhou.

Draco deu uma piscada e olhou para a afilhada adormecida no cesto.

— Um dia, minha princesa, seu tio Draco lhe con tará como um jogo de dados uniu seu pai e sua mãe e a trouxe ao mundo.

**_FIM_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>  
><strong>É um epilogo pequenino e eu acho que não seria certo mudar o nome da pequenina. Gostaram?

**_espero comentarios :)_**

_**Digam-me o que pensam :)**_

_**Besos***_


End file.
